La otra cara de la Luna
by Sayriina
Summary: Alice y Bella rescatan a Edward en Italia.La vision de que Bella sera vampira seguia sin cambios, pero... Cuando regresan a Forks, Edward vuelve a abandonarla, dejandola rodeada de jovenes licantropos inestables. Luego de 40 años, una vision de Alice hace que todos regresen de nuevo a Forks para encontrarse con una horrible noticia: Bella esta a punto de morir.
1. Chapter 1

Alice y Bella rescatan a Edward en Italia.  
La visión de que Bella será vampira seguía sin cambios, pero...  
Cuando regresan a Forks, Edward vuelve a abandonarla, dejándola rodeada de jóvenes licántropos inestables.  
Luego de 40 años, una visión de Alice hace que todos regresen de nuevo a Forks para encontrarse con una horrible noticia: Bella está a punto de morir.

¿Que hará Edward entonces, resignarse a perderla o morir con ella?

_Los personajes, en su mayoria, pertenecen a S. Meyer.__  
__Yo solo juego con ellos un rato, sin lastimarlos...severamente._

**Capitulo 1._  
_**

**POV Edward.**

Estaba sentado en la nieve, dibujando su rostro en mi mente, recordando cada uno de sus detalles: sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa, ese rubor que nunca abandonaba sus mejillas. Todo.

Eso era lo que había hecho en los últimos 40 años, pensar en Bella todos los días e imaginar que estaba bien y aun con vida.

Luego de que ella y Alice fueran a salvarme a Italia, yo volví a abandonarla. La deje rodeada de licántropos, los cuales aun eran jóvenes e inestables, pero sabía que jamás la lastimarían. Jacob la protegería como lo había estado haciendo y le daría la vida que yo jamás podría darle, de eso estaba seguro. Con él, Bella viviría todas las experiencias humanas que yo no podría haberle brindado.

Alice había dejado de verla, pero sabíamos, al menos hasta hace unos años, que ella seguía viva y bien. Esme había logrado hablar con Charlie sin que este le colgara y él le había asegurado, a regañadientes, que Bella estaba bien. Eso fue antes de que el muriera, pero luego, fue prácticamente imposible saber de ella.

Actualmente vivamos en Denali. Este era el lugar en el cual me sentía más cerca de Bella.

Alice insistía en ir a buscarla, ver como estaba, pero yo siempre me negaba. Debíamos dejarla vivir y fingir que nunca nos habíamos conocido, hecho que ponía triste a Alice y a mí me partía por dentro, pero tenía razón.

Sin mirar nada en especial, el viento soplo en los arboles y algunos pájaros volaron asustados. En mi mente, escuche la voz de Alice hablándome.

_Edward?_

Voltee a verla, estaba parada a dos metros de mi, con la cara llena de una enorme tristeza, que nunca antes había visto.

- Alice, que pasa? - pregunte asustado mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a ella.

- Bella - fue todo lo que dijo.

- Que pasa? Que hay con ella? - quise saber con urgencia.

- Va a morir.

En su mente, vi la imagen de su visión.

Bella estaba acostada en una cama de hospital, luciendo más frágil y delicada que nunca. En la imagen, las maquinas que estaban conectada a ella dejaron de funcionar.

Ella había muerto.

Ella iba a morir.

* * *

**_Bellas Lectoras!_**

**_Les traigo otra historia, que espero y les guste y me lo hagan saber, lo agradeceria mucho y eso me motivaria a actualizar mas rapido jeje_**

**_Besos a todas las chicas bellas que leen._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

- ¿Cuándo va a suceder? - pregunte luego de salir del shock en el que me había quedado.

- Dentro de tres días - me respondió. _Edward, ella quiere vernos._

Eso no lo esperaba y me tomo por sorpresa.

- Quiero verla…quiero_ - despedirme de ella, todos queremos._

Todos.

Dudaba mucho que Rosalie quisiera ir. Ella siempre había odiado a Bella y tal vez estaba contenta porque iba a morir.

- Rosalie también quiere verla - me dijo Alice como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento. - Bella nos quiere ver a todos, por favor Edward, vamos a verla.

Avanzo hacia mí y me abrazo. _Por favor._

Ella quiera verla. Yo quería verla y al parecer los demás también y si ese era el caso, no podía negarme.

Me moría por verla, aunque fuera por última vez.

- Le diré a los demás que nos vamos en 10 minutos.

Alice me soltó y regreso a la casa. Había visto que aceptaba ir y no quería perder tiempo. Yo tampoco quería y salí tras ella.

En 5 minutos ya habíamos empacado unas cuantas cosas y estábamos listos para irnos.

Los pensamientos de todos eran de tristeza y dolor, en ellos podía ver distintas imágenes de cómo podría lucir Bella, pero la única que me decía la verdad era la de Alice. Intente no entrar en sus cabezas, pero en todas estaba el mismo nombre corriendo de manera sincronizada: Bella.

Nos fuimos en dos carros. Yo preferí irme con Esme y Carlisle, ya que ellos eran los únicos que restringían un poco sus pensamientos en mi presencia. Los demás, solo me atormentaban, en especial los de Alice.

Durante el trayecto, mi sentimientos eran inciertos, aun no podía creer que ella moriría, que dejaría de existir.

Y ¿ahora? ¿Qué haría yo?

Seguía viviendo porque sabía que ella lo hacía, pero eso cambiaria pronto y ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Podría seguir en un mundo donde sabia que ella no existía y no existiría jamás? ¿Podría seguir, sabiendo que ella ya no? ¿Que se había desvanecido? ¿Podría seguir aun sin el único motivo que me seguía atando a este mundo?

No estaba seguro de las respuestas.

Solo quería verla, sentir su esencia, probablemente, por última vez.

* * *

_**No es mucho aun, pero espero que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber.**_

_**Besos.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Según Alice, Bella estaba internada en un hospital en Seattle, por lo que ella era la encargada de llevarnos al lugar indicado.

En cuanto llegamos todos nos bajamos aprisa, normal, pero rápido, sin levantar sospecha.

Entramos y en la recepción Jacob Black nos estaba esperando. Sus pensamientos y las imágenes de su mente no me ayudaban en nada, en ellas veía su preocupación y resignación por lo inevitable.

- Llegaron rápido - nos dijo con tono tranquilo, poco común en el - ella los está esperando.

- Gracias por permitirnos verla - le dijo Alice.

- No hay nada que agradecer Alice, ella los quiere ver y yo no soy nadie para negarle ese derecho.

- Eres su esposo ¿no? Podrías haberle dicho que nunca vinimos.

Esposo. No esperaba otra cosa, ahora sabía que al menos alguien la había cuidado y había estado con ella todo este tiempo.

- ¿Y mentirle? Jamás. - dijo el - primero morir a mentirle.

Sin más, avanzo hacia el elevador y todos entramos. El aroma no era agradable, para ninguno de nosotros y no esperaba ver a Jacob tan tranquilo ante nuestra presencia. Esperaba encontrarme con el mismo licántropo joven que había conocido, pero no. Este Jacob tenía total control de sus emociones, incluso lucia viejo.

_Bella se pondrá feliz de verte._ Pensó Jacob y se me partió el corazón al ver la imagen de Bella sonreír de manera frágil. _No habla de otra cosa que no sea verlos. Estaba segura de que vendrían y así fue. Gracias._ En su mente, la voz se le quebró. Voltee a verlo y tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas. _Ella morirá feliz._

Me hubiere gustado poder llorar yo también, pero las piedras no lloran y jamás lo harán.

Llegamos al piso indicado y Jacob encabezo la caminata. El piso entero tenia olor a perro. Seguro media La Push estaba acompañando a Jacob en estos momentos.

Entramos a un pasillo y todos los rostros se volvieron hacia nosotros, algunos de los licántropos se pusieron de pie, a la defensiva, pero Jacob con un movimiento de manos los controlo. Por lo que pude ver en los pensamientos de todos, no éramos bien recibidos y les hubiera gustado matarnos a todos en ese preciso momento, pero no podían desobedecer a su jefe, que le había advertido, que nos dejaran en paz.

- Si alguien se siente incomodo, puede irse - les dijo Jacob en tono frió y nadie se movió - entren.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y entraron. Yo tarde un segundo en hacerlo, aun estaba en condiciones de salir corriendo.

_Si no entras, ella se pondrá triste y no quiero verla así en lo poco que le queda de vida, si es necesario, te obligare a entrar._

Jacob sonaba muy decidió a obligarme y obligar a los demás a que me forzaran a hacerlo, por lo que di un paso hacia adentro.

Ese delicioso aroma que tenia Bella me inundo los pulmones y como si fuera un imán llamándome, avance hacia donde estaban los demás.

El amor de mi existencia estaba dormido. En su cabello pude ver canas, en su rostro arrugas y aun así, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Jacob avanzo más hacia ella y le tomo la mano.

- Bella, amor, despierta - le susurro en tono suave.

Ella se removió un poco y abrió los ojos.

- Hola Jake, ¿como estas? - pregunto ella, como si el enfermo y moribundo fuera él.

- Bien, guapo, como siempre - le dijo el jugando.

- Eres un tonto - le dijo ella sonriendo.

No podía morir, simple y sencillamente, no podía morir.

- Mira, tienes visita. - le dijo Jacob y se hizo a un lado para que nos viera.

- Vinieron.

En unos cuantos segundos, Bella volvió a ser la adolescente de 17 años que había conocido. Escuche su delicado corazón latir con más fuerza.

- Hola Bella - le dijo Alice con la voz quebrada.

- Alice, no te pongas sentimental ¿si? - le dijo Bella.

- Esta bien, no lo haré.

Todos se acercaron y rodearon su cama.

- Edward, desde aquí no te veo y ya no tengo la vista como antes - el tono de mamá mandona me hizo reír, me acerque a la cama y me puse al lado de Emmett.

Al verme, me sonrió y me tendió la mano, al cual tome sin pensarlo. Luego nos vio por unos segundos a todos.

- No han cambiado, esperaba al menos verlos con alguna arruga.

- Lo chicos guapos, fuertes y que comen todas sus verduras no envejecemos abu…Bella. - le dijo Emmett corrigiendo la última palabra.

- Dime abuela Emmett, se que te mueres por hacerlo. - le dijo Bella sonriendo.

- Abuelita. - le dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Gracias grandote, te quiero mucho, cuídate y ya no hagas travesuras, compórtate como el adulto que eres.

Esa era la despedida de Bella para Emmett, el torció la boca e intento que su voz sonara jovial como siempre.

- Lo haré abue, no te preocupes.

Luego Bella busco con la vista a alguien y se paro en Alice.

- ¿Enana?

- Dime Bella.

- ¿Tu también me quieres decir abuelita?

- No, yo jamás lo haría, eso déjaselo al niño - Alice con la cabeza señalo a Emmett.

- Si, dejémoselo al niño - dijo sonriendo - Alice, te quiero, siempre fuiste y serás, en dondequiera que me encuentre, mi mejor amiga.

- Tu también Bella, nunca tendré otra mejor amiga.

- Nunca digas nunca, uno no sabe las sorpresas que nos depara el futuro, bueno, tu si - le dijo con obviedad - y si la oportunidad llega y te encuentras a otra mejor amiga, créeme, que no me voy a enojar, al contrario, me harías muy feliz si me prometieras que algún día, tendrás otra amiga, ¿lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo - le dijo Alice casi en un sollozo.

- Gracias - le dijo y busco a otra persona - ¿Jasper?

- Dime Bella.

- Cuida al duende, aun es joven y no sabe lo que hace.

- Sabes que lo haré y…te voy a extrañar. - las palabras de Jasper surgieron desde lo más profundo de su ser y con toda la honestidad de mundo.

Jacob seguía del otro lado de la cama, tenía a Bella tomada de la mano y no pensaba en otra cosa que su felicidad.

- Te quiero Jasper y te perdono por haber intentado matarme - le dijo Bella con gracia en la frase.

El se limito a asentir.

- Rosalie…

- Bella, yo…- empezó Rosalie pero Bella la interrumpió.

- Rose, primero yo y luego tu, ¿de acuerdo? - Rosalie asintió y apretó los labios. - Rose, se que nunca fui de tu agrado y nunca supe bien el porqué, pero quiero decirte que, aunque tú no me quieras, yo a ti si y…quisiera pedirte un favor.

- Lo que sea.

- Lo próxima vez que una humana, alienígena o de la especie que sea, se enamore de tu hermano, trátala bien e intenta ser su amiga, ¿crees que podrías hacerme ese favor?

- Si es alienígena y verde, no te prometo nada, la gente verde nunca me ha caído bien, pero haré lo que pueda. - le respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

Bella no dio nombres, pero en las palabras _tu hermano_ estaba más que claro que era yo. ¿Como podía pensar que volvería a amar si mi amor moría junto con ella?

- Esme, Carlisle, lo único que puedo decirles es que los quiero y que cuiden bien a estos niños, en especial a Emmett y Alice. Que él sea menos bromista y travieso y que Alice se modere con las compras, si es necesario, cancélenle unas cuantas tarjetas bancarias.

- No es mala idea - comento Esme sonriéndole.

- Tal vez si te hagamos caso - dijo Carlisle.

- ¡Bella! ¡No les des ideas! - se quejo Alice.

- ¿Te vas a moderar?

- ¡No me pidas eso!

- Alice - dijo Bella de nuevo en tono de mamá mandona.

- Esta bien, me moderare - le dijo Alice haciendo puchero.

- Buena chica.

Solo faltaba una persona de recibir su despedida y no quería escucharla, no podía despedirme de ella. Estaba tentado a morderla en ese momento y así hacerla vivir por siempre y no habría despedidas dolorosas. Tal vez Jacob se molestaría, pero luego me agradecería porque ella seguirá, en cierto modo, viviendo.

_¡Edward no! ¡Ni pienses en hacerle eso! _Grito la voz de Alice. _¿__Crees que Bella sería feliz así? ¿Viviendo por siempre y pareciendo la madre de Esme en lugar de su hija? No lo seria, la harías muy infeliz, porque parecería tu abuela y no tu novia._

Alice tenía razón. No podía hacerle eso, ella, sin aun no me odiaba, seguro me odiaría.

_Déjala ir._

No podía, no podía, ¡no podía!

Pero debía hacerlo, ya luego buscaría la manera de yo también dejar de existir.

- Edward.

- Dime. - ¡no por favor! ¡No digas nada! ¡No te despidas! ¡No!

- Prométeme que serás feliz.

- No puedo prometerte eso.

- No seas testarudo y promételo - Me regaño - sé lo que estas pensando y no creo que quieras hacer sufrir a Esme perdiendo un hijo de nuevo.

_No lo soportaría_. Pensó Esme.

_Si piensas hacer eso, sabes que lo sabré y obligare a Emmett y a Jasper a que te metan en cemento si es necesario. _Pensó Alice.

- Edward, se que tú querías que viviera experiencias humanas y eso hice y eso hago. Me case - volteo a ver a Jacob y le sonrió - fui madre, soy abuela, viví, crecí y voy a morir, ¿no era eso lo que querías para mi?

- Si, eso quería.

- En ese caso, no seas testarudo y se feliz, por mi y por ellos. Si el amor aparece de nuevo en tu camino, cuídalo, no lo dejes y si ella quiere ser como tú, no se lo niegues, ¿crees poder cumplir eso? Es la última petición que te haré y cuando digo ultima, ya sabes que es verdad.

No respondí, ¿cómo podía pedirme que fuera feliz de nuevo? No podría serlo jamás, ni en un millón de años.

- Edward, quisiera tener tanto tiempo como tú y esperar tu respuesta, pero la necesito ahora, ¿podrás cumplir eso?

- Lo…intentare.

- Bien, los demás deben encargarse de que así sea.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiro. De la nada, volvió a ser frágil. Alice sollozo e intente no ver su mente.

_No le quedan más de dos minutos._

Bella abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a Jacob.

- ¿Algún mensaje que gustarías enviar a donde quiera que vaya a ir?

- Dile a Billy que lo extraño y pronto tendrá otro bisnieto, a Charlie que la policía de hoy en día es un asco sin él y a Joseph y Diane, que ahora yo cuidare que su pequeña no se meta en problemas y que no se lance de acantilados sin la supervisión de un adulto.

- Ten por seguro de que se los diré - le dijo ella y unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. - volveré a ver a nuestro hijo y le daré un beso y abrazo de tu parte.

Jacob simplemente rompió en llorar. Alice, Esme y Rosalie también sollozaban.

- Te quiero mi Jacob.

- Y yo a ti Bella.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban apretó mi mano, volteo a verme y me sonrió.

- Se feliz.

Con un suspiro se despidió de todos.

Tal y como Alice lo había visto, las maquinas dejaron de sonar y escuche como su corazón dejaba de latir.

Se había ido.

Para siempre.

* * *

_**No se enojen conmigo por haber matado a Bella, pero era un bien necesario, en unos capitulos mas veran el porque.  
**_

_**Y ¿que pasa con esos reviews? que no veo ninguno. Son gratis, de momento, no planeo cobrarlos jeje  
**_

_**Creo que no lo comente antes, pero habra multiples PoV :)**_

_**Besos y gracias por leer!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Los demás se quedaron un momento más en la habitación y luego salieron.

_Estaremos en casa._ Me dijo Esme.

_No intentes nada estúpido, te tendré vigilado. _Pensó Alice antes de salir.

Yo no tarde mucho en salir también, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

- Edward - me llamo Jacob y voltee a verlo - mañana será su funeral y espero que vayan.

- Claro, le diré a los demás.

Di media vuelta y salí. Le diría a los demás, pero yo no iría, ver como la enterraban lo haría real y en estos momentos no quería la realidad, porque sería dolorosa e insoportable.

Camine sin saber por el pasillo hacia el elevadores, sentí que algo se golpeo con mi brazo, pero no supe que era, solo vi un borrón negro.

Luego, un grito ensordecedor lleno de dolor inundo el área y me obligo a voltear.

- ¡NO!

En medio del pasillo estaba Jacob en el piso, abrazando a una niña que no dejaba de llorar de manera desconsolada.

- ¿¡Abuela porque! ¡Prometiste que no te irías! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Dime que está dormida! - le exigió a Jacob.

- Lo siento cariño, eso quisiera yo pero…se ha ido.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! - Decía ella al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Jacob en el pecho - ¡mientes! ¡Mientes!

Ver a la niña desesperada en busca de que Bella estuviera dormida le partía el corazón de cualquier persona.

Cuando salí del hospital, afuera estaba el carro de Carlisle con una nota en el parabrisas.

_Las llaves están adentro._

_No intentes nada, Alice te está vigilando._

_Carlisle._

No intentar nada.

No tenía ni cabeza para crear un plan para dejar de existir.

Cuando pensé que Bella había muerto había corrido a Italia, pero ahora sabia que los italianos me querían y no era una opción ir. Tal vez si lograba enfadar lo suficiente a Emmett o Jasper alguno de los dos me mataría.

Subí al carro y me fui a casa. Esperaba que pronto se me ocurriera una idea para dejar de existir, no podía soportar la idea de vivir en un mundo donde Bella ya no lo hacía.

. . .

**5 años después.**

- ¡Edward! ¡Querubín ya llegamos! - grito Emmett.

Un momento después, abrió la puerta de mi habitación y entraron él, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie.

- ¡Vez! Te dije que seguía vivo y que no se había colgado con las sabanas - le dijo Emmett a Alice.

- No había pensado en eso, gracias por la idea - le dije en tono amargo.

- Emmett, Cierra la boca - dijo Alice, se acerco a mí y se sentó en la orilla del sillón en el que estaba acostado. _¿__Como estas?_

- Bien - le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¡Aja! - Dijo con sarcasmo - ¿no crees que ya es hora de que regreses a integrarte en la sociedad?

- No, aun no, tal vez en cien o doscientos años más.

Torció la boca a manera de no aprobar mi comentario y se alejo de mí. ¿Que esperaba que le dijera? "¡Si Alice! Ya supere la muerte de Bella y estoy listo para salir de mi auto encierro ¡vámonos a celebrar!"

- Vamos a cazar, el camino fue largo, ¿quieres venir? - me pregunto Jasper.

- Gracias, fui ayer - le respondí sin voltear a verlo.

- Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde.

Los cuatro salieron de mi habitación y me dejaron solo.

_Edward regresa, te extraño. _Grito la voz de Alice y pude ver una imagen mía. Lucia más pálido y muerto de lo normal.

Hacía cinco años que Bella había muerto y han sido los cinco más horribles años de toda mi existencia.

Luego de su muerte, mi familia regreso a Denali, yo me negué a mover un pie de Forks, no me hacia bien quedarme aquí, pero prefería estar solo que rodeado por ellos, no porque me molestaran, pero en su presencia siempre alguno de ellos pensaba en Bella y yo intentaba no hacerlo en ella, muy a menudo.

Venían con frecuencia a visitarme, como si temieran que pudiera suicidarme y sin que Alice se diera cuenta. Ellos casi no soportaban estar cerca de mí, sobre todo Esme, que se atormentaba por no poder hacer nada para que yo regresara a ser más o menos como había sido antes. Siempre le decía que me diera tiempo para poder sobre ponerme y ella siempre me preguntaba cuanto y esa era una pregunta sin respuesta. Bien podía estar así cinco años más, tal vez diez, treinta, cincuenta, cien, mil, no sabía cuánto, pero estaba seguro de que no sería pronto.

Un silencio reino en el bosque, solo el viento soplaba en los arboles y se escuchaba el ruido de los pájaros. Estaba concentrado en el silencio y la paz que había, cuando un grito lo rompió.

Me puse de pie de inmediato. El grito había sido cercano y no había sido producido ni por Alice, ni por Rosalie. Salí de mi habitación y me pase por casi todas las ventanas de la casa. Cuando llegue al despacho de Carlisle, vi a través de la ventana que afuera, sentada sobre una roca, estaba una muchacha. No le vi la cara porque estaba de espaldas, pero estaba maldiciendo muy enojada.

- ¡Si, genial! ¡Estúpido oso! ¿Por qué demonios no ataca otra cosa que no sea _mi_ campamento? Y para acabarla de rematar, ¡un estúpido árbol se atraviesa en mi camino! - tal vez alucinaba y era lo más probable, pero la voz de la muchacha se parecía a la de Bella - ¿¡Que mas falta! ¿¡Que se abra el cielo y me parta un rayo! - grito desesperada.

Volteo hacia la casa y di un paso hacia atrás sin poder creer lo que veía.

Porque simplemente no podía ser.

* * *

_**Chan chan chan chaan! ¿Que habra visto Edward?**_

_**Jojojo  
**_

_**Muchas gracias a las chicas que me ha ndejado rvw :)  
**_**MICULL,Karencilla y un anonimo.  
**

**_¡Gracias, gracias,gracias!_  
**

**_Les recuerdo, los coments siguen siendo gratis.  
_**

**_Besos! :*  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Afuera, sentada sobre una roca, estaba una réplica de Bella, con los ojos y el cabello diferentes, pero era igual a ella, la misma cara, nariz, forma de ojos, labios, hasta la voz. Intento ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo se resbalo.

- ¡Ah! - grito frustrada - ¡eres una…torpe Isabella!

Era demasiada la coincidencia, no podía parece a Bella y llamarse igual, ¡simplemente imposible! Miro de nuevo hacia la casa, como si se preguntara si había alguien, luego suspiro derrotada y empezó a buscar algo a su alrededor.

¿Que se supone que debía hacer? ¿Salir y ver si era verdad y no un producto de mi imaginación o simplemente regresar a mi cuarto y nunca saberlo?

Luego de meditarlo tres segundos, decidí salir, no perdía nada si lo hacía.

Salí y cuando estuve cerca de donde daría vuelta y la vería me detuve para caminar a paso normal.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - me sentía un completo idiota haciendo esa pregunta, pero debía saber si era o no un producto de mi imaginación.

- ¡Hey! Aquí esta una…damisela en peligro - me respondió divertida.

Su voz. Ya más tranquila era igual a la de Bella. Seguí caminando y al dar vuelta la vi, seguía sentada sobre la roca mientras examinaba su pierna derecha. Me acerque a ella y cuando escucho el ruido del pasto debajo de mis pies, levanto la cabeza y sonrió aliviada. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes.

- ¡Hola! - me saludo - creí que no había nadie en la casa.

- Estaba yo - obvio estabas tú idiota! Me dije - ¿estás bien?

Atravesé el puente que había hecho hace unos días. Al estar solo y sin mucho que hacer, había empezado a practicar mis habilidades en carpintería y construcción.

- Bien lo que se dice bien, si, pero salí huyendo porque un oso ataco mi campamento, está por aquí cerca, o eso creo, y corrí y me tropecé y me lastime la pierna.

Decidí no acercarme más, si se había lastimado, significaba que habría sangre.

- Oye mmm… ¿no tendrás de pura casualidad un botiquín de primeros auxilios? - Me pregunto - quisiera limpiarme la herida para que no se me vaya a infectar.

Me sonrió esperanzada y había algo raro en ella. Generalmente los humanos al conocernos caían bajo nuestro encanto o salían huyendo del miedo, pero ella simplemente estaba sentada sobre una roca sonriendo deliberadamente a un vampiro. Intente ver que era lo que pensaba y me encontré con una pared que me lo impedía. ¿Quién era esta extraña que acababa de conocer? ¿Cómo podía ser que tuviera otra cosa en común con Bella?

- Creo que tengo uno en la casa, espérame aquí - me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la casa

- ¡Gracias! Y yo te espero aquí, no te preocupes - me dijo contenta.

Entre a la casa y corrí al despacho de Carlisle. El y Esme me habían visitado hacia unos meses y él había dejado unos botiquines en la casa. No es que yo los fuera a necesitar, pero siempre le gustaba tener de esas cosas, aun no viviendo de lleno aquí. Cuando lo encontré salí de inmediato, con miedo de que la muchacha ya se hubiera ido. Pero al dar la vuelta, ella seguía sentada sobre la roca concentrada en sus pensamientos.

- Aquí está el botiquín - dije en cuanto llegue.

- ¡Ah! Gracias, que rápido - me dijo sonriendo. Tomo el botiquín y lo abrió, saco unas vendas, alcohol y unas tijeras.

Con las tijeras empezó a cortarse el pantalón a la altura de la rodilla, cuando intento desprenderlo, este estaba pegado, como si ya hubiese empezado a cicatrizar, lo que no era lógico, para que eso sucediera debían pasar algunas horas más.

- ¡Demonios! - se quejó en voz baja, cerró los ojos y jalo el pedazo de tela pegado a su pierna con fuerza.

En cuanto lo hizo, el olor a sangre se hizo presente y me vi obligado a alejarme. Su sangre era muy parecida a la de Bella, igual de tentadora y llamativa. Sentí que la garganta me ardió.

- ¿Estas bien? - me pregunto, voltee a verla y tenía el ceño fruncido - si te molesta la sangre, te puedes alejar más, te comprenderé.

- Gracias, ¿a ti no te molesta? - le pregunte.

- ¡Nah! He tenido muchos accidentes a lo largo de mi vida y ya me acostumbre a ella. - Tiro el pedazo de tela a un lado, tomo la botella con alcohol y la abrió. - esto va a doler.

Sin pensarlo dejo caer el alcohol sobre su pierna y ella solo apretó los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró momentáneamente y luego regreso a su estado normal. El alcohol mitigo un poco el olor a su sangre. Vi cómo se vendaba la pierna como una experta, al parecer no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

- ¡Listo! - comento contenta.

Tomo lo que le sobro, lo metió de nuevo al botiquín y me lo entrego.

- Muchas gracias…- me miro esperando a que le dijera mi nombre.

- Edward Cullen - le dije tomando en botiquín.

- Ok, vas a pensar que soy una maleducada, te pedí ayuda y no me presente, mi nombre es Carlie Isabella Black.

Black. Todo encajo.

La muchacha sentada sobre la roca no era otra que la niña que había visto en el hospital.

- Un gusto señorita Black - le dije en tomo amable.

- Igualmente señorito Cullen - me respondió sonriendo.

- Edward, por favor - le dije con una sonrisa, la primera en años.

- Entonces, Carlie, por favor.

- Muy bien, Carlie.

- Esto…vas a pensar que estoy abusando de tu amabilidad pero ¿me podrías dar una vaso con agua? Quisiera tomarme esta pastilla.

Me mostro la palma de su mano y vi una pastilla blanca.

- Claro, vamos a la casa - le dije.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Eres un ángel! Cuando te mueras te vas a ir al cielo.

Yo, un ángel. Tenía gracia. Ella y Bella pensaban muy parecido y las dos compartían la idea de que me iría al cielo.

Se levantó de la roca y avanzo hacia mí. No caminaba bien, pero intentaba hacer lo posible. De camino a la casa no hablamos, no sabía que decirle, además de que ella venia maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se quejaba de ser tan descuidada, se quejaba del oso que la había atacado a ella y sus amigos y también de que ya se le habían acabado las vacaciones de Semana Santa y no había hecho nada de provecho hasta el día de hoy y había sido arruinado.

Subió las escaleras a paso lento, pero luego de un minuto, logro llegar a la puerta. Cuando entro, su expresión se parecía a la de Bella cuando conoció la casa.

- ¡Wow! Que casa. - dijo con sorpresa.

- Si gustas sentarte, voy por el agua - le dije mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina.

- Gracias, así estoy bien.

Entre rápido a la cocina, tome un vaso y serví agua. Cuando regrese a la sala, Carlie estaba muy entretenida admirando la casa, dando vueltas observando todo.

- Aquí está el agua.

- ¡Ah! Muchísimas gracias - me dijo mientras tomaba el vaso que le ofrecía.

- De nada.

- Tienes una linda casa, ¿vives tu solo?

- No, vivo con mis padres y mis hermanos - le respondí.

- ¡Oh! Qué bien.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Vives sola? - la respuesta era lógico que no, pero no pude contenerme a preguntárselo.

- Mmm…no, vivo con…una amiga - me respondió no muy convencida.

- ¿Con una amiga?

- Si, lo que pasa es que yo estudio en el instituto de Forks, debería hacerlo en el de la reserva de La Push, pero convencí a mi abuelo de que me dejara vivir con mi amiga.

- ¿Ósea que vivías con tu abuelo? - ¡Edward! ¡Deja de preguntar! ¿A dónde quieres llegar? Me pregunte a mí mismo.

- Si, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 6 años y por eso vivía con mis abuelos, pero ya no…- su voz se apagó y una sobra de tristeza cruzo su rostro - mi…mi abuela murió hace cinco años y ya tengo viviendo en Forks uno.

No dijo más y se puso la pastilla en la boca y bebió agua. Había algo raro y estaba casi seguro que me estaba ocultando algo, porque no sonó muy convencida con lo de que vivía con una amiga. ¿Porque no podía ver sus pensamientos? De ser lo contrario ya sabría la mitad de su vida.

- ¡Alice regresemos! - escuche decir a Emmett. ¿Qué diablos hacían aquí? Deberían regresar en mínimo dos horas más. - tengo hambre y creo había un oso cerca.

- No seas llorón, mi sexto sentido me dijo que debíamos regresar. - le dijo Alice algo molesta.

- Si, tu sexto sentido, como no - se quejó Emmett.

¿Y ahora de hacia? Si veían a Carlie no sabía que reacción podrían tener y no podía esconderla sin hacer ruido o sin que ella se molestara por correrla de la casa. Escuche pasos acercarse más a la puerta que había por la cocina y esa era Alice.

_¿Edward? Donde…_su voz se calló y se quedó parada en la entrada de la cocina, sorprendida de ver a Carlie - AH! - grito, cosa que tanto a mi como a Carlie nos asustó, ella dio un respingo del susto, pues no había visto y oído llegar a Alice. Escuche los pasos de los demás apresurarse.

_Es ella._ Pensó Alice. _Pero…no, eso no es posible, pero, es idéntica a Bella._

- ¡Alice! - Dijo Jasper asustado - ¿que…?

Su pregunta quedo inconclusa, pues el también, al igual que los demás, se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Carlie.

_No puede ser._Pensó Jasper

_¡Oh cielo santo! ¡Bella regreso de la tumba! Más joven y con ojos y cabello diferente._Pensó Emmett.

_Edward, ¿quién es ella?. _Pregunto Rosalie.

La pregunta de Rosalie me hizo reaccionar en que todos estábamos en un incómodo silencio.

- Esto…¡hola! - saludo Carlie con una sonrisa nerviosa y una ademan con la mano.

- Hola - contestaron mis hermanos al mismo tiempo.

- Carlie… - empecé a decir.

_¿Carlie?_ Preguntaron cuatro voces a la vez.

- Ellos son mis hermanos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett - le dije señalándolos.

- Mucho gusto hermanos de Edward, Carlie Black. - les dijo ella sonriendo con menos vergüenza.

- Mucho gusto - volvieron a decir los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

_¿Black? ¿Pariente de Jacob Black?_Pregunto Alice y le dije que si con la cabeza. _¿¡__No me digas que ella es la nieta de Bella!_ Nuevamente le dije que si con la cabeza.

- Bueno Edward…- me empezó a decir Carlie, pero Alice interrumpió.

- ¿Que te paso? - pregunte señalando la pierna vendada de Carlie.

- Mi caí.

_No hay duda de que pariente de Bella, igual de torpe que ella._Pensaba Emmett con burla.

- ¿Cómo? - volvió a preguntar Alice.

- Pues…como se cae todo el mundo, lo que pasa es que un oso ataco mi campamento y…- Emmett volteo a ver a Alice entrecerrando los ojos - …salimos todos huyendo y yo para variar me caí y Edward me salvó de morir desangrada.

Todos voltearon a verme con cara de susto, preguntándose y preguntándome como la había ayudado y que le había hecho.

- Si, le preste un botiquín - les mostré lo que traía en la mano y todos se relajaron.

- Si y gracias y ya me voy - Carlie me entrego el vaso y se dirigió a la salida.

- ¡Espera! No te vas a ir así, ¿o sí? - le pregunto Alice.

- Así… ¿cómo?

- Pues con el pantalón roto, te podrías lastimas o se te podría infectar.

- Tal vez, pero debo regresar antes de que oscurezca.

- Antes, ¿me aceptarías un regalo?

- ¿Qué clase de regalo? - le pregunto Carlie con un poco de desconfianza.

- Un pantalón, para que no te vayas con ese.

Una imagen de Carlie con bolsas llenas de ropa llego a mi mente.

_¡Que diga que sí! ¡Por favor por favor!_

- Esta…bien - le dijo Carlie con una sonrisa - solo porque no quiero que mis amigos se mueran del susto al verme la pierna así.

- ¡Genial! - Alice estaba intentando por todos los medios reprimir la emoción que sentía en esos momentos - entonces, sígueme.

- Con permiso - dijo Carlie siguiendo a Alice hacia el segundo piso.

En cuanto las dos desaparecieron, los demás llegaron a mí con un montón de preguntas en la cabeza.

- ¿Quién es el clon de Bella? - pregunto Emmett.

- Es su nieta. - le respondí.

- Lo supuse - comento Jasper.

- Son muy parecidas - dijo Rosalie.

- Demasiado diría yo.

_¿Porque?_Me pregunto.

- A Carlie tampoco puedo leerle la mente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? - pregunto Jasper sorprendido.

- Muy enserio.

Nos quedamos en silencio y arriba solo se escuchaban los pasos de Carlie y de Alice. Estuvieron cerca de veinte minutos en la habitación y al parecer las dos ya se estaban haciendo amigas, porque se reían mucho. Alice estaba feliz, en su mente había una felicidad que no había visto en años y me daba gusto por ella.

Bajaron y Carlie lo hizo con una mochila que no traía.

- Bueno, ¿le ibas a regalar un pantalón o tu closet? - le pregunto Emmett a Alice.

- Eso el algo que a ti no te debe de importar - le respondió Alice.

- Bueno, creo que hora si ya me voy - nos dijo Carlie - y Alice, muchas gracias.

- De nada, espero y luego vengas a visitarnos de nuevo.

- ¡Con mucho gusto! Si un oso me ataca de nuevo intentare regresar aquí - le dijo Carlie con una sonrisa.

- ¿Solo si el oso te ataca? - le pregunto Alice fingiendo tristeza. - ¿si te invito no vendrás?

- ¡No! Claro que sí, pero…tendrías que ir por mí, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo llegar aquí.

- ¡Ah! Por eso no te preocupes y yo te llamo para luego ponernos de acuerdo.

- Me parece bien.

- Oye Carlie, ¿y sabrás como regresar? - le pregunto Alice.

- ¡Claro! Tengo un muy buen… - respondió despistada, pero luego nos volteo a ver a todos - sentido de la orientación - dijo sonriendo.

_¡Mentirosa!_ Pensó Alice.

- ¿Enserió? - le pregunto con tono de "no me trago lo que me dices".

- Ajam y mmm…adiós otra vez - dijo medio nerviosa.

- Te acompaño - me ofrecí.

- ¡No! - me dijo rápido - este, no gracias, no te molestes, dudo que de aquí al puente me vaya a perder.

- Esta…bien - estaba confundido y me estaba matando el no saber qué diablos pensaba.

Carlie se despidió con la mano y salió de la casa y para mi gran sorpresa y confusión, bajo las escaleras prácticamente corriendo. Todos nos quedamos en silencio y luego escuchamos que sonó un celular.

- Carlie - dijo Alice.

Yo corrí al despacho de Carlisle y los demás me siguieron. Cuando entramos, atreves de la ventana vimos a Carlie recargada sobre el puente hablando por celular.

- Si Dave, estoy bien, sana y salva - decía - pues calculo que voy a llegar en…- empezó a ver en qué dirección corría el viento y luego a tocarse la nariz - creo que en unos cinco o diez minutos…dile a la dramática de Amanda que estoy bien…si, dile que dije que voy tener cuidado con el oso que anda suelto…aja… ¡adiós! - colgó y empezó a hablar sola y muy rápido - que tenga cuidado con el oso, ¡por favor! El estúpido oso debería tener cuidado conmigo, nadie se mete con Carlie Isabella Black y vive para contarlo.

Se acomodó la mochila en la espalda y dio un paso para atravesar el puente, pero se detuvo y empezó a avanzar hacia atrás. Cuando estuvo a dos metros de distancia del rio, miro a ambos lados y luego adopto una posición como si intentara salir corriendo.

- ¿Que pretende hacer? - pregunto Alice - ¿no ira a…?

Todos nos quedamos sorprendido cuando vimos a Carlie correr hacia el rio y saltarlo sin ningún problema. Aterrizo del otro lado de manera limpia, empezó a bailar como si estuviera celebrando y luego se internó en el bosque.

- Creí que estaba herida - me dijo Emmett.

- ¡Estaba herida! Yo vi el raspón en su pierna y tardaría cerca de tres días en poder hacer lo que acaba de hacer.

- Hay algo raro en ella - comento Rosalie aun mirando por la ventana.

- Lo sé - le dije - y me gustaría saber que es.

* * *

_**Les presento a ¡Carlie!**_

_**Ya sabrán mas de ella mas adelante, se aceptan teorías de todas las cosas raras que hace y dice.**_

_**Y a partir de este cap, los capítulos serán mas largos, :D unos mas que otros, pero si.**_

_**Espero sus bellos comentarios.**_

_**Gracias por leer, la escritora se los agradece :)**_

_**Besos! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**POV Jacob.**

Estaba en mi casa viendo la televisión y esperando a que Carlie llegara. Ayer había salido con unos compañeros de la escuela a acampar y me había prometido visitarme en cuanto estuvieran de regreso.

Tocaron la puerta y como no tenía ganas de levantarme grite para que entraran. La puerta se abrió y la figura de Seth se hizo presente.

- ¡Hola Jake! - saludo cuando entro.

- Hola Seth, ¿alguna novedad? - pregunte.

- Pues sí. Cuatro de los Cullen llegaron ayer.

- Bien, no durara mucho, solo viene a asegurarse de que Edward siga vivo.

Luego del a muerte de Bella, el se había quedado aquí. No era un problema, pues no salía de su típico perímetro de caza y no entraba a la ciudad para nada. El doctor y los demás lo visitaban con frecuencia, pero nunca duraban más de una semana aquí. La última vez que vi al doctor me dijo que si el llegaba en busca de pelea, no era porque en realidad la quisiera, si no porque buscaba alguna manera de dejar de existir. Pero hasta el momento se había mantenido alejado de posibles problemas.

- ¿Y es todo? - le pregunte a Seth.

- Pues… - Seth parecía no querer decirme algo.

- Seth, di lo que tengas que decir o alguien más lo hará.

- Esta bien. Ayer, siguiendo tus instrucciones, me asegure de que el perímetro donde Carlie y sus amigos acampaban estuviera seguro y fuera de todo peligro, pero desafortunadamente un oso perdido y asustado atacó su campamento.

- Aja, ¿y?

- Pues…todos salieron corriendo y yo seguí a Carlie para asegurarme de que no le fuera a pasar nada…

- ¿Carlie salió huyendo del oso? - pregunte incrédulo.

- No le quedo de otra, no se podía poner a averiguar otra manera más de como matar un oso en presencia de sus amigos.

- Buen punto, ella debe comportarse delante de los demás, bueno ¿y que mas?

- Pues que…

- ¿Pues que qué? Seth sin rodeos y ve al grano. - ya me estaba desesperando tanta explicación.

- Creo que topo con los Cullen.

- ¿¡Que!

- Lo siento, pero ella se adentro en su perímetro de caza y ya no la seguí.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

- Tal vez no se los encontrara, existe la posibilidad de que haya tomado un rumbo distinto.

- ¡Pero no estás seguro de ello porque no la seguiste, existe la posibilidad de que si se los haya topado!

Eso era lo último que quería. Que ellos la conocieran.

No quería que la conocieran y la principal razón era porque Carlie era idéntica a Bella. Además de que podrían hacerle lo mismo: darle cariño, para luego abandonarla y lastimarla. No quería que mi Carlie pasara por eso también.

Y también porque Edward se podría interesar en ella, verla como un premio de consolación y confundirla con Bella. Podría intentar revivirla atreves de Carlie y no se lo permitiría.

- Lo siento Jake.

- No estaré tranquilo hasta hablar con ella.

Esperaba que llegara rápido, tenía que saber si los había conocido o no. Seth y yo nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el ruido de una moto nos hizo regresar a la realidad.

La moto se detuvo enfrente de la casa, un momento después la puerta de abrió y Carlie entro por ella.

- ¡Hola familia! - grito cuando entro.

- ¡Hola Carlie! ¿Qué tal? Oye, que discreta. - le dijo Seth.

Carlie llevaba puesta una camiseta que decía "I Wolves"

- ¡Tu no me hables! - le dijo enojada y volteo a verme - y pensándolo bien, ¡tu tampoco!

- ¿Y yo porque? - le pregunte indignado.

- ¿Que acaso creen que soy una idiota?

- Carlie, ¿de qué hablas? - pregunte confundido.

- ¿Que de que hablo? ¡De que Seth se la mantuvo espiándome mientras acampaba! ¡Y estoy segura de que tu le dijiste que lo hiciera!

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo te atreves? - pregunte ofendido. Estaba muerto.

- Abuelo, no intentes burlarte de mi inteligencia y de mi sentido del olfato, luego de que el oso nos atacara y yo regresara, el campamento tenía el olor a Seth, ¡así que no lo nieguen!

Si Carlie odiaba algo, era que le mintieran y que la espiaran.

- Esta bien, si, le dije que fuera a asegurarse de que estaban en una zona segura.

- ¿Y porque? ¿Que no confías en mi? - pregunto triste.

- Claro que confió en ti, en los que no confió son en los animales que merodean por ahí. - le dije con una sonrisa.

- Ja Ja, muy gracioso. - nos miro a los dos con cara de pocos amigos y luego se fue a sentar a mi lado y me abrazo - ni creas que te la voy a perdonar tan fácil.

- Ya Carlie Isabella Black, no seas tan dramática.

- No me digas Carlie Isabella Black. - se quejo.

- Ese es tu nombre ¿qué no?

- Si, pero en estos momentos soy Carlie, cuando me caigo o cometo algún descuido soy Isabella.

- ¿Y cuando eres Black? - le pregunto Seth.

- Cuando me enojo y quiero matar a cierto licántropo entremetido que sigue las instrucciones de mi abuelo al pie de la letra.

- Sabes que no tengo otra opción Carlie, sus órdenes deben ser obedecidas.

- Lo sé – le dijo sonriendo – solo por eso me da gusto no ser una mujer loba, del todo.

Carlie no era una loba, pero tampoco era una humana común y corriente. Ella tenía unos cuantos grados más de temperatura, nada que pudiera salirse del parámetro normal; también tenía un buen sentido del olfato y eso le ayudaba a no perderse; era más fuerte que un humano promedio y era capaz de enfrentarse a un puma y matarlo; era rápida y tenía la cualidad de recuperarse pronto, no tanto como un licántropo, pero si lo suficiente para que nadie se enterara de que había tenido un accidente. Y también comía mucho.

Aun no sabíamos cómo era que ella tenía esas cualidades sin ser una loba.

- Bueno, perdóname y dime, ¿cómo les fue ayer?

- ¡Ah! Muy bien. Contamos historias de terror y al parecer no saben otras más que las típicas del loco del serrucho que te mata en los bosques, también comimos hasta reventar y…

- ¿Ósea que los dejaste sin comida? - la interrumpió Seth.

- Obvio no tonto, tuve que controlar mi forma de comer, no hubiera sido lógico que una chica se comiera sola cuatro bolsas de malvaviscos, tres de salchichas y las dos barras de pan para los sándwiches ella sola y en una sentada.

- Bueno, ¿y que mas? - pregunte intentando no sonar desesperado.

- Pues nada mas ¡a no! Mira.

Se levanto el pantalón de la pierna derecha y me la mostro.

- Linda pierna cielo - comente confundido.

- No es la pierna, te estoy mostrando que no tengo ningún rasguño - dijo contenta.

- ¿Y deberías tenerlo?

- Si, porque ayer para variar me tropecé con un árbol cuando salir corriendo, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que me había lastimado. - sonrió contenta y luego se volvió a acomodar a mi lado - oye abuelo, ¿tú conoces a las personas que viven en una casa que está en el bosque?

- ¿Que personas? ¿Qué casa? ¿Cual bosque? - pregunte rápido y nervioso. - ¿por qué?

- Te pregunto porque ayer un muchacho me salvo la vida y su hermana que es medio rara y efusiva me regalo un pantalón.

Voltee a ver a Seth. Sabía que la muchacha efusiva era Alice, ¿pero cuál de todos los Cullen la ayudo?

- ¿Los conoces? - me pregunto.

- Sin nombres no te puedo decir, no soy adivino - le dije.

- ¡Ay abuelo! Bueno el muchacho se llamaba - se mordió el labio intentando acorarse de su nombre. _Que no diga Edward, que no diga Edward. _- ¡Ah! Ya me acorde, Edward. Si Edward Cullen y su hermana Alice y de los demás no me acuerdo, pero era un muchacho alto y musculoso de cabello oscuro, el otro rubio y una muchacha muy bonita también rubia.

Cerré los ojos. Mi peor temor se había convertido en realidad. Carlie había conocido a los Cullen y ahora sabía que no habría manera para evitar que la siguieran viendo.

- Abuelo, ¿está bien? - pregunto Carlie preocupada.

- Si, muy bien mi lobita, pero sígueme contando, ¿que mas paso?

- Ah pues, nada más, el me prestó un botiquín y Alice me regalo un pantalón. Lo acepte porque sabía que me iban a hacer preguntas si me aparecía en el campamento vendada y tendría que llevarme la venda por lo menos dos semanas a la escuela y que flojera, ¡pero! Gracias a Alice no fue así, porque nadie se dio cuenta de nada y no me contestaste la pregunta, ¿los conoces?

- No sé, creo que no.

- Mmm…- comento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pregunto, sabes, había algo raro en ellos - me puse rígido ante esas palabras. - todos estaban pálidos, bueno, yo estoy pálida y soy quileute, pero omitiendo eso, todos tenían los ojos del mismo color, de un dorado muy bonito, bueno, a Alice se le veían lindos.

Se quedo callada viendo la televisión y sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Solo cuando se ponía así me gustaría que fuera una loba, porque no podría ocultarme nada.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? - pregunto Carlie.

- Lo que tú quieras - le respondí.

- ¡Genial! En ese caso, ¡salto de acantilado! - grito poniéndose de pie.

- Carlie, hay como diez mil cosas diferentes que hacer que saltar por los acantilados - le dijo Seth

- ¡Por favor! El lunes entro a la escuela y no los veré hasta el fin de semana, ¡por favor! - nos dijo juntando las manos a la altura de su pecho y haciendo puchero.

Aun no sabía a quién había sacado el ser chantajista, mentirosa y siempre salirse con la suya. Aunque a veces al ser mentirosa, la traicionaba el subconsciente.

- Esta bien - le dije, no podía negarme a nada que ella pidiera.

Carlie se puso feliz y los tres nos fuimos para hacer salto de acantilado.

* * *

_**Hello mis bellas lectoras!**_

_**Pues ya saben porque Carlie es tan rara jeje  
**_

_**Pero no me dicen si les gusta o no, sin comentarios no puedo saber, no soy adivina xD  
**_

_**Espero y me digan que les parece :)  
**_

_**Bessitos!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**POV Edward.**

- Edward ¡por favor! Deja que le platique a Esme y Carlisle de Carlie ¡por favor! - hizo puchero y no voltee a verla porque le diría que sí.

- Alice, no ¿para qué les quieres decir? Ustedes se irán en una semana y aquí no ha pasado nada.

_¿¡Que! ¿Ósea que nos estas corriendo? ¡Pues fíjate que no! Les voy a hablar quieras o no. Y no lo hago en un intento de revivir a Bella, lo hago porque ella hubiera estado contenta de que conociéramos a Carlie y de que fuéramos también como familia para su nieta como lo fuimos para ella._

- Alice ¡no! - volví a decir, pero sabia con no lograría nada.

- ¿Por qué no? Dame una buena explicación de por qué no les debo hablar y no lo hare.

No sabía que decirle. Simplemente no quería que lo hiciera, ¿qué caso tenia? Además de que si Carlie convivía con nosotros, tarde o temprano tendríamos que decirle que somos vampiros y no quería saber que reacción podía tener ella. Lo más probable es que nos dejara de hablar y nos considerara unos monstros.

- Estoy esperando - me presiono Alice.

Ella no me estaba ayudando. Estaba viviendo una batalla interna enorme. Una parte de mi quería ver a Carlie todos los días, no porque se pareciera a Bella, si no porque simple y sencillamente ella, al igual que su abuela, me hacían sentir vivo. Solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos con ella para que sintiera así. Pero la otra parte me decía que no, porque solo la lastimaríamos como lo hicimos con Bella y no quería que ella sufriera por nuestra culpa.

- Bueno, como veo no tienes ninguna explicación buena, les hablare - se dio media vuelta se dirigió a la puerta para salir de mi habitación.

- Alice, espera.

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Porque les quieres decir? – le pregunte.

- ¡Ya te lo dije! A Bella le hubiera gustado que conociéramos a Carlie y que fuéramos sus amigos.

- Pero ¿y si la lastimamos como lo hicimos con Bella? – volví a preguntar.

- ¿No has escuchado es frase famosa que dice "de los errores se aprende"?

- Si, e intentar convivir con Carlie es un error.

- ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti o para nosotros?

- Para todos.

- No lo es, ¿a que le tienes miedo? ¿A qué te puedas enamorar de ella?

- No, eso jamás sucederá.

- ¿Y por qué?

- ¡Porque no Alice!

- ¿Pero porque no? ¡Justifícamelo!

Yo no volvería a amar de nuevo. Mi amor se había ido con Bella y jamás regresaría.

- Edward, Bella te pidió que fueras feliz de nuevo, ¿no vas a hacer el intento por cumplirlo?

- Puedo ser feliz a mi manera, ella no especifico como.

- No, si especifico como, dijo que si el amor aparecía de nuevo en tu camino no lo dejaras ir.

- Esta bien, si dijo eso, pero tal vez nunca suceda. - le dije intentado terminar la conversación.

- ¡Nunca lo sabrás si no sales de tu encierro! - me dijo molesta - Y quieras o no, le hablare a Esme y Carlisle y les pediré que vengan a conocer a Carlie.

- ¿¡Que!

- Lo siento mucho.

Salió de mi habitación, pero sus pensamientos seguían en mí.

_¡Pequeño cobarde! Puede mentirle a todo el mundo menos a mí y estoy segura, me como una vaca si no, que tiene miedo de ver a Carlie por temor a que pueda enamorarse de ella y creer que esta insultando a Bella. ¡Que no se da cuenta de que la haría feliz a ella, en donde quiera que este, si él fuera feliz de nuevo con quien sea?_

Alice continuo con su monologo interno e intente desconectarme de su mente, pero no podía porque ella no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Carlie y en que ya quería verla de nuevo.

Yo quería verla de nuevo, pero no debía. Alice tenía razón y tenía miedo a enamorarme de ella. Y también tenía miedo de que cuando Carlie se enterara de que yo fui novio de su abuela y de que la ame con locura, pudiera pensar que la estaba utilizado a ella para recordar a Bella. Yo jamás haría eso, estaba seguro de ello. Si en alguno momento, por poco probable que fuera, yo llegara a sentir por Carlie algo parecido a lo que sentí por Bella, seria por ella y no por su parecido con su abuela.

El fin de semana se fue rápido. El lunes en la madrugada llegaron Esme y Carlisle, los dos confundidos pero contentos por lo que Alice les había platicado de Carlie.

- Pero ¿si es muy parecida a Bella? - pregunto Esme.

- Idénticas - le respondió Alice con una sonrisa - pregúntale a Edward si no me crees.

Sentí los ojos de Esme en mí.

- Si son muy parecidas.

- Y vaya que lo son, son igual de torpes - dijo Emmett con burla.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Espero que cuando venga te comportes! - lo regaño Esme - no puedo esperar a conocerla.

Esme estaba muy emocionada por conocerla, no por verificar que tan parecida físicamente era a Bella, sino para ver que tanto tenia de su carácter, del de Jacob y hasta del de Charlie.

- Le hablare por teléfono - dijo Alice y empezó a marcar.

- ¿Estás loca? - le dijo Emmett. - son las siete de la mañana.

- ¡Ash! Está bien, le hablare mas tarde.

El resto de la mañana, Alice se puso más hiperactiva de lo normal y no dejo de pasearse por toda la casa y mirar el reloj. Estaba desesperada por hablarle a Carlie y hasta cierto punto, yo también está desesperado por que lo hiciera, solo para saber si la vería hoy o no.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya son las tres! - grito Alice desde su habitación.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana y lo que iba de tarde, se dejaron de escuchar sus pasos. Todos corrieron hacia su habitación y yo los imite. Esme abrió la puerta y adentro estaban Alice y Rosalie sentadas en la cama, la cual estaba llena de ropa. Nuevamente estaban jugando a ver que cuales cosas combinaban y cuáles no. Alice literalmente se le había hincado a Rosalie para que la acompañara.

- _¿__Alo? _- se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Hola Carlie! - dijo Alice intentado no sonar emocionada y desesperada - habla Alice.

- _¡__Hola Alice! _- dijo emocionada la voz de Carlie. - _¿__como estas?_

_-_ Muy bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal tu primer día de escuela?

- _Pues el mismo martirio de siempre, profesores de malas que te dejan trabajo para el resto de tu vida y los típicos compañeros molestos que solo buscan sacarte de tus casillas, pero de ahí en fuera, todo bien._

_-_ ¡Ah! Qué bien, oye te hablaba para ver si querías venir a mi casa, ¿recuerdas que te dije que nuestros padres estaban de viaje?

- _Ajam._

- Pues ya regresaron y les hable de ti y te quieren conocer.

- _¡__Ah! ¿Enserio? _ - pregunto Carlie sorprendida.

- Si, muy enserio, ¿qué dices?

- _Ay Alice hoy no puedo, tengo tarea, ¿por qué no me hablaste diez minutos antes? La tarea es en equipo y me toco hacerlo a mí._

- ¡Ay no! ¿De verdad? - Alice puso puchero y cara de niña regañada.

- _Para mi gran desgracia sí, pero me puedes invitar para mañana._

- ¿Si? ¿Mañana si podrías venir?

- _Sip y si me dejan tarea, pues soborno a un compañero para que me la haga._

- Ok - dijo Alice contenta - y ¿mañana a donde voy por ti?

- _Mmm… si quieres a la escuela, salgo a las 2:30._

- Muy bien. Mañana nos vemos a las 2:30.

- _Ok, ¡saludos a todos!_

- De tu parte, adiós.

- _¡__Adiós!_

Colgó y volteo a vernos contenta.

- ¡MAÑANA VENDRA! - grito.

- Si Alice, ya lo sabíamos, gracias por reventarnos los oídos - le dijo Emmett con las manos en las orejas.

Ella lo miro y le saco la lengua.

- Bueno, hay que prepararnos para mañana - empezó a decir Alice - y lo primero que debemos hacer es comprar comida.

- ¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón! Si vendrá mañana saliendo de clases, tendrá hambre - reflexionó Esme.

- En ese caso, primero vamos a comprar comida y luego todos deben ir a cazar.

- ¿Por qué? - se quejo Emmett.

- Porque Carlie nos vio a todos con los ojos dorados y será extraño que ya nos hayan cambiado de color.

- Oye experta en planes, ¿que se supone que le dirás a Carlie cuando pregunte si todos somos hermanos de sangre? ¿Que Esme tuvo quintillizos?

Eso no lo había pensado. Bella siempre supo que había algo raro en nosotros y luego de investigaciones y leyendas nos descubrió. Carlie parecía menos interesada en esa cuestión, pero de todas maneras no debíamos levantar sospechar, no le podíamos decir que todos somos hijos por separado porque no tendría lógica, en cuestión de todos tener los ojos del mismo color.

- Obvio no, le diré la historia de siempre, con unos cuantos cambios: Jasper y Rosalie son gemelos y su madre era hermana de Carlisle y bla, bla, bla, quedaron huérfanos; tu, Edward y yo somos hermanos y…

- Nuestra madre también era hermana de Carlisle - dijo Emmett con ironía.

- No, nosotros somos parientes por parte de Esme, ella tiene el cabello oscuro y Carlie rubio, hay que tener en cuenta el factor genético.

- ¡Por supuesto! Entonces Esme y Carlisle han de ser primos ¿no? Los dos tienes los ojos del mismo color y hay que tener en cuenta el factor genético. - le dijo Emmett y hasta cierto punto tenía razón. No podíamos explicar el hecho de todos ser diferentes genéticamente y aun así tener los ojos iguales.

- ¡Ay ya! Eso es lo mejor que se me ocurre, si tienes una idea más creativa, háznosla saber genio. - le dijo Alice de mal pelo.

- Creo que tu idea es buena Alice - le dijo Carlisle - solo hay que esperar que Carlie no haga muchas preguntas.

- Pues cuando la conocí no interrogo mucho, pero le gusta hablar y bastante, en fin - se encogió de hombros y volteo a verme - Edward me voy a llevar tu carro, ¿bueno?

- ¿Tengo la opción de decirte que no? - la respuesta era obvio y era "no".

- Nop - me dijo sonriente.

- En ese caso, ya sabes donde están las llaves. - le dije derrotado con un sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias! - se acerco a mí y me dio un beso. _¡__Sonreíste! Tengo años esperando eso._ - ¡Esme! ¡Ya vámonos!

Esme había ido a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y ya estaba lista para irse.

- Listo Alice, vámonos.

- ¿Les importaría si las acompaño? - todos volteamos a ver a Rosalie, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio y sin moverse.

- No, para nada - le dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos estábamos un poco sorprendidos por el hecho de que Rosalie las quisiera acompañar. Ni cuando fingíamos que éramos humanos le gustaba ir a comprar comida, por lo que su actitud no tenía lógica.

Volteo a verme y luego se levanto. _Estoy intentando cumplir una promesa. Si te llegas a interesar en Carlie no le hare lo mismo que a Bella. Pero punto y aparte de eso, quisiera, si es que puedo, ser su amiga también._

Su confesión me dejo sorprendido. Nunca hubiera imaginado que en serio fuera a hacerle caso a la promesa que le hizo a Bella. Ella nunca mostro interés alguno por cumplirla, tal vez porque pensaba que nunca volvería a existir la posibilidad de que yo pudiera querer a otra persona. Y ciertamente no existía dicha posibilidad, yo seguía y me mantenía diciendo una y otra vez que Carlie sería mi amiga y nada más.

* * *

_**Hola mis bellas lectoras! :D**_

_**Que bueno que les esta gustando y sigan diciendome cuanto les gusta jeje  
**_

_**Ahora, algunas chicas me preguntaron que edad tenian Jacob y Carlie, bueno, Jacob debe andarle pegando al 60, segun mis calculos, recuerden que él no envejece mientras siga entrando en fase.  
**_

_**Y Carlie tiene quince, aunque se comporte mas madura o, en su defecto, inmadura, para su edad.  
**_

_**Sigan con esta historia, porque es, de hecho, una trilogia :D asi que esta, es la primera parte.  
**_

_**Creanme, no las voy a descepcionar.  
**_

_**Espero sus rvws y sus comentarios, teorias y de mas :D  
**_

_**Besos! Las quiero!  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Esme, Alice y Rosalie regresaron de las compras muy noche, y todo porque Alice casi compra el supermercado completo.

- Cualquiera que pensara que Alice solo es adicta a comprar ropa, está muy equivocado - comento Rosalie luego de bajar todas las bolsas con comida que habían comprado.

- Creo que intenta alimentar a un ejército - comento Emmett.

- ¡Claro que no! Pero teniendo en cuanta que Carlie es nieta de Jacob, pueda que haya heredado su forma de comer. - se defendió Alice.

- La dudo mucho - le dijo Jasper - Carlie no tiene ese horrible olor a licántropo, por lo que es muy probable que coma como una persona normal.

- Pues uno nunca sabe y como no la puedo ver, más vale prevenir.

- ¿¡Como que no la puedes ver! – pregunte más fuerte de lo que debía y todos voltearon a verme.

- No y la culpa de eso la tiene Jacob, su genética licántropa me impide ver a Carlie. - Alice hizo una mueca y siguió guardando cosas en las alacenas.

Esa noche todos estábamos ansioso y no permanecíamos por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Alice había regresado a su hiperactividad; Esme acomodaba los cuadros y jarrones de manera compulsiva; Jasper por primera vez era el que cambiaba de canal, mientras que Emmett estaba a su lado sentado, moviendo las piernas de una manera desesperante; Carlisle estaba leyendo un libro, o eso decía hacer, porque no le ponía mucha atención. La única más relajada era Rosalie, ella estaba en su mundo mientras se pintaba las uñas de las manos de un color rojo sangre.

Yo simplemente estaba desesperado, igual que los demás, pero intentaba no mostrarlo.

Y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poner atención en los demás. Me preocupaba el hecho de que Carlie nos pudiera descubrir, también me preocupaba el hecho de que a estas alturas Jacob ya se hubiera enterado de que conocimos a Carlie e intentara alejarla de nosotros, que sería lo más probable. Pero de ser así, ya habríamos tenido algún mensaje de su parte.

Otra cosa que me preocupaba era no saber cómo comportarme con ella, era algo muy infantil y estúpido, pero su presencia me ponía nervioso, cosa que no todo el mundo lograba. Generalmente el que ponía nerviosas a las personas soy yo y no al revés.

- Estas muy pensativo - la voz de Alice me asusto. Estaba demasiado encerrado en mis propios pensamientos y no me di cuenta de que estaba a mi lado.

- Y tú muy hiperactiva. - le dije.

- Estoy nerviosa y desesperada, ya sabes que así me pongo a veces.

- Si, lo sé, y ¿porque estas nerviosa?

Se quedo mirando hacia afuera con la cabeza ladeada intentando acomodar sus ideas y pensamientos.

_Nerviosa. Si como no. ¡Estas aterrada Alice! ¿Qué tal si no le caemos bien? ¿Qué tal se nos descubre? ¿Qué tal que llega Jacob y arma un escándalo? ¿Qué tal si le prohíbe vernos de nuevo? ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no la puedo ver?_

- Alice ¡Tranquilízate! - sus pensamientos eran peores que los míos. - todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras.

- Si, veré que todo salió bien cuando la haya dejado en su casa. - hizo una mueca y se alejo.

Conforme se acercaba la hora de que Alice fuera por Carlie, todos intentaban mantenerse tranquilos, aunque ninguno lo lograba.

- Dejen de dar vueltas ya, me están mareando - se quejo Rosalie, que hasta el momento había sido la más tranquila. - todo saldrán bien.

Todos la volteamos a ver con sorpresa en nuestros rostros, ¿desde cuándo ella era tan positiva en cuanto tratar a un humano? Generalmente intentaba ignorar todo contacto con el mundo externo a ella.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto al ver nuestras expresiones - no han escuchado que dicen "piensa que todo saldrá bien y así será" o algo así - todos seguimos en silencio viéndola - ¡no me miren así! Me ven como si nunca hubiera dicho eso.

- Es que nunca lo habías dicho Rose - le dijo Emmett.

- Ok, corrección: me ven como si no creyeran que fuera capaz de decirlo, soy frívola y un poquito egocéntrica, pero…

- ¿Poquito? - pregunto Alice.

- ¡Bien! Bastante, pero estoy intentado cambiar, nunca es tarde para hacerlo y yo tengo mucho tiempo, así que creo ya es hora del cambio.

Todos seguimos en silencio y en shock ante las palabras de Rosalie, las cuales nunca creí llegaría a escuchar en mi existencia.

- Alice, ya van a ser las dos - dijo Rosalie rompiendo el silencio.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en un rato mas, tranquilos, todo saldrá bien - nos sonrió y salió disparada hacia afuera.

Sinceramente esperaba que todo saliera bien.

**POV Alice.**

Salí corriendo de la casa, no quería llegar tarde por Carlie y quería que cuando saliera me viera afuera.

Prendí el estéreo del carro de Edward para relajarme un poquito, pero con la música que traía, solo lograba que me pusiera más nerviosa. ¿Que no sabía que la música moderna no era tan mala? ¿Porque seguía atrapado en la prehistoria? No es que la música clásica no me relajara, pero en estos momentos no ayudaba en nada. Quite la música no relajante y busque algo bueno en la radio.

Estaba literalmente rezando porque todo saliera bien. Me sentía demasiado nerviosa, pero Rosalie tenía razón, hay que pensar positivo y lo positivo pasara.

Llegue a la escuela cantando canciones remasterizadas de los Beatles, que estaban horribles, pero era lo único que encontré como para gritar y sacar la tensión.

El edifico no había cambiado mucho, o mejor dicho en nada. Estaba segura que si entraba encontraría aun las pizarras de gis en lugar de las pizarras electrónicas y de seguro el centro de cómputo ya estaba obsoleto.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir y de inmediato me puse a buscar a Carlie con la mirada. No tarde mucho en encontrarla, ya que era la única vestida con un chaleco de piel de color café, una banda en la cabeza y dos trenzas. Me baje del carro para que me viera, porque este estaba demasiado polarizado y no me vería si me quedaba adentro.

- No te preocupes Carlie, yo hago el trabajo y te lo mando por correo. -le dijo una chica pelirroja que venía con ella.

- Gracias Amanda y dile a los inservibles que te ayuden, si no hacen nada, no los anotes. - le dijo Carlie molesta.

- Si, ya lo sé y ¿quien va a venir por ti?

- Una amiga, que aun no sé si ya llego - volteo hacia el estacionamiento y me empezó a buscar con la mirada. Yo de inmediato le hice una seña - ¡Oh! Ya llegaron por mí, me voy Amanda, mas tarde me comunico.

- Ok, adiós Carlie.

Se despidió de su amiga y empezó a caminar hacia mí, pero en el trayecto una rubia se le atravesó en el camino. ¿Porque siempre las rubias tiene que ser las problemáticas? Un hecho de ello es Rosalie.

- ¿Ahora que quieres Jennifer? - le pregunto Carlie con voz cansada.

- Que te alejes de Alex. - le dijo la rubia molesta. ¡Diablos! ¿Porque no había venido Edward? El me serviría de traductor de la mente de la rubia.

- ¡Ah! Noticia de último minuto Jen, él está en mi equipo y dada la situación, no me puedo alejar de él. ¡Adiós!

Carlie le saco la vuelta a la rubia, pero esta le jalo la mochila, obligándola a voltear.

- Escúchame bien Black, o buscas una forma de sacarlo de tu equipo y mantenerte alejada de él o si no…- ¡Ah! ¡La estaba amenazando! ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Era un hecho: odiaba a la rubia.

- ¿O si no que Jennifer? - la reto Carlie - no te metas conmigo o te hare un rito vudú y te dejare calva.

¿Dijo rito vudú? ¿Carlie creía en eso?

- ¡Maldita india estúpida! ¡Deberías regresar a la reserva de la que saliste! - esa cara de intimidación no le quedaba a la rubia, sobre todo porque sus ojos la traicionaban.

- ¡Yo voy a regresar a _mi_ reserva cuando _yo _quiera y no cuando una niña mimada, hija de papi que cree puede hacer lo que quiera con los demás me lo diga!

Se dio media vuelta y camino hacia mí, pero antes de llegar volteo para ver a la rubia de nuevo.

- ¡Oye Jennifer! - Le grito y todos los presentes voltearon - Lo del rito no era broma, así que si fuera tu, me cuidaría mucho el cabello.

A la rubia casi se le salen los ojos y camino más aprisa a su coche. Carlie llego a mi muy contenta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hola Alice – me saludo sonriente.

- Hola Carlie, ¿que fue eso del rito? - pregunte mientras nos subíamos al carro.

- ¡Ah nada! Una forma de intimidar a las personas molestas como Jennifer. - me dijo contenta.

- ¿Las alejas diciéndoles que les harás un rito? ¿Pues qué clase de rito? - pregunte como si no hubiera escuchado la conversación.

- A todos les digo que sé hacer ritos vudú, lo que claro, no es cierto, pero como vengo de una reserva indígena y se supone que en todos esos tipos de lugares existe la magia y así, me creen y se asustan y me dejan en paz.

- Buena estrategia, espero y nunca aprendas a hacer los ritos vudú y luego me hagas uno a mí.

- ¡Claro que no Alice! Solo lo hago con las personas molestas como Jennifer. Yo tampoco creo en eso…mucho - dijo al final.

En el camino platicamos mucho. Ella me pregunto que había hecho en los pocos días que no nos vimos. Le dije casi todo lo que hice, como ir a comprar comida, limpiar y acomodar la casa. En la única parte en la que mentía era en la de que me iba a dormir.

Llegamos a la casa y el camino se me hizo muy corto, tal vez se debía a que venía platicando con Carlie.

Nos bajamos y adentro escuche que todos intentaban parecer normales y se situaran en sus posiciones. ¿Cuales posiciones? De seguro cuando me fui inventaron algo para verse casuales. ¡Ja! Estaban nerviosos.

- Oye Alice, ¿cómo son tus papás? ¿Tengo que comportarme de alguna manera en especial? - me pregunto Carlie preocupada.

- No, claro que no, ellos son muy amables y buenos.

- Ok.

Subimos las escaleras y abrí la puerta. La escena casi hace que me soltara riendo. En el sofá, algo nunca antes visto, estaban Emmett, Jasper y Edward viendo un partido de football americano, enfrente tenían una mesa con palomitas, papas fritas y refresco. La verdad me dieron ganas de sacarles una foto y enmarcarla, se veían comiquísimos.

- Lo siento chicos, se acabaron las palomitas - Rosalie salió de la cocina con un delantal con flores de colores. Esta vez tuve que taparme la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

- ¿Qué? ¡Dime que no es cierto Rosalie! - dijo Emmett fingiendo que en verdad le podía que no hubiera más palomitas.

- Lamento romper tu corazón, pero es verdad - Rosalie volteo a vernos y fingió sorprenderse - ¡hey! ¿Porque no dicen que ya llegaron?

- Lo siento hermanita, ¡es que las escenas familiares me encantan! - le dije con una sonrisa.

_Edward ¡Se ven ridículos! ¿Puedo tomarles una foto?_

Él muy disimuladamente me dijo que no con la cabeza.

_¡Malvado!_

- Rose, ¿dónde está Esme? - le pregunte.

- En la cocina co…calentando la comida.

- Ok, ven Carlie.

- Hola a todos - saludo ella.

- Hola Carlie - dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo y con tono de haberlo ensayado mucho.

Ella les sonrió y nos encaminamos a la cocina. Adentro estaba Esme enfrente de la estufa haciendo y no calentando la comida.

- ¡Ya llegamos mami! - le dije.

Esme volteo y miro a Carlie con cierta nostalgia y sonrió con esa sonrisa con la que se ganaba a todo mundo.

- Hola Carlie, mucho gusto en conocerte - le dijo contenta - Soy Esme, la madre de Alice.

- Mucho gusto señora Cullen - le dijo Carlie de manera educada.

- Esme por favor, el señora me hace sentir vieja.

- Muy bien, Esme.

- ¿Y Carlisle? - pregunte.

- En su despacho - me respondió Rosalie entrando a la cocina con unos trastes "sucios".

- Bien, vamos a que lo conozcas Carlie y luego venimos para que comas, ¿tienes hambre?

- Mucha - me respondió - podría comerme una vaca.

- Bueno, apurémonos para que comas y no salgas en busca de una vaca.

Ella se rio de mi comentario y salimos de la cocina. Afuera Edward, Emmett y Jasper fingían tenerle interés al juego. Bueno, mi amorcito y Edward fingían, el primate de Emmett si estaba emocionado.

- Los de rojo van a perder - le dije a los chicos cuando iba subiendo las escaleras.

- ¡Gracias Alice! - me dijo Emmett con sarcasmo y molesto.

Me reí y continuamos nuestro camino al despecho de Carlisle.

- Alice, ¿ya te había dicho que tienes una casa enorme y muy bonita? - pregunto Carlie.

- Si, ya me lo había dicho, y eso que no la has conocido toda.

Llegamos al despacho y toque la puerta.

- Adelante - dijo Carlisle desde adentro y abrí la puerta.

- Hola, ¿interrumpimos algo? - pregunte al entrar.

- No, por supuesto que no, pasen.

Las dos entramos y Carlie todo lo que dijo fue un "wow".

- ¿Qué? - le pregunte.

- ¡Hay muchos libros! - me dijo sorprendida.

- ¿Te gusta leer? - le pregunto Carlisle.

- ¡Me encanta!

- Cuando quieras, te puedes llevar el que gustes. - le dijo Carlisle.

- ¡Gracias! - Carlie estaba radiante y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Carlie, el es mi padre, Carlisle. - le dije sonriendo.

- Mucho gusto señor Cullen y creo que debió ser primero la presentación y luego la prestada de libros.

- No te preocupes y dime Carlisle por favor. - le dijo el sonriendo.

- Muy bien, Carlisle - dijo Carlie - ¡hey! Nuestros nombres se parecen - lo miro a él y luego a mí.

- ¿A si? - pregunte.

- Si, Carlisle, Carlie, se parecen.

No me había puesto a pensar en eso y si, tenía razón, sus nombres se parecían y estaba segura que no era coincidencia.

- ¿Quien eligió tu nombre? - pregunte casualmente.

- Mis abuelos, Carlie mi abuela e Isabella mi abuelo, mis padres no tuvieron ni voz ni voto. - me respondió.

Me lo suponía. Bella tenía que estar detrás del nombre de Carlie.

- Bueno, ya se conocieron, ahora vamos para que comas - le dije a Carlie.

- ¡Si! Vamos que me muero - me dijo sonriendo.

Las dos nos despedimos de Carlisle y nos dirigimos al primer piso. En la sala seguían los chicos y ahora Rosalie se les había unido. Tenía cara de aburrimiento viendo el partido.

- ¿Como van? - pregunte.

- Los de rojo van perdiendo - me dijo Emmett molesto.

- Te lo dije - comente sonriendo. - Rose, ¿nos acompañas a la cocina?

- Con mucho gusto - me dijo rápidamente. De seguro se había sentado con ellos a petición de Emmett.

Entramos a la cocina, Carlie se sentó y Esme le sirvió la comida.

- ¿Ustedes ya comieron? - pregunto Carlie cuando Esme solo sirvió su plato.

- Si, comimos temprano, perdón por no esperarte. - le respondí.

- Ah no te preocupes, tampoco me iban a estar esperando si tenían hambre.

Empezó a comer y de inmediato alago las habilidades culinarias de Esme. En la plática, nos conto que ella no era buena cocinera, que había heredado muchas cualidades de su abuela y su padre, pero que esa no entro en la lista.

Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que ella se llevaba bien con todos, tal vez se debía a que todos la tratábamos bien, pero ella en sí, era un persona muy amigable, incluso más sociable que Bella.

- Mmm… ¿Esme? - la llamo Carlie.

- Dime Carlie.

- ¿Podrías enseñarme a cocinar?

- Por supuesto que si cariño - le dijo Esme con una sonrisa - seria un placer para mí.

- ¡Ah! ¡Genial! Yo voy a saber hacer otra cosa aparte de huevo y papas fritas. - dijo Carlie contenta.

- Bueno, ¿que te parece si ahora te doy un tour por la casa Cullen? - le pregunte saltando de mi asiento.

- Por mi encantada. - me dijo sonriendo.

Salimos de la cocina y los chicos seguían viendo la televisión, solo que ahora otra cosa.

De la planta baja casi había conocido todo.

Antes todo era una sola habitación y la cocina aparte, pero Esme la había remodelado y había creado una habitación para el piano de Edward y eso era lo que le faltaba conocer, así que ahí la lleve.

Abrí las puertas dobles y la invite a que pasara.

- Bienvenida a la sala de música.

- Ay mi Dios ¡Tienen un piano! - casi grito.

- Bueno, Edward lo tiene, es de él.

- ¿Enserio? - pregunto.

- Sip.

- ¡Wow! Yo tengo uno eléctrico que me regalo mi abuelo hace como 6 años.

- ¿Tocas el piano? - ¿enserio tocaba el piano? Si era así, tenía que escuchar como lo hacía.

- Pues, algo así, solo se tocar las que me gustan, se leer partituras, pero no soy una buena compositora.

- Toca algo - le dije emocionada.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – me dijo de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué no? Anda ¡por favor!

- No ¿y si me equivoco? Hace mucho que no toco.

- Ni importa, toca algo - insistí.

- ¿Y si Edward se enoja porque toque su piano sin su permiso?

- ¡Bah! No se va a enojar, tiene años sin tocarlo - _aproximadamente unos 50_ pensé - así que quítale le polvo y toca algo.

- Esta bien, pero si Edward se molesta será tu culpa - me dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente del piano.

- No te preocupes, yo seré la culpable - le dije sonriente y me senté en el sillón que había.

Carlie miro las teclas, las toco y con un suspiro empezó a tocar.

En cuanto lo hizo, me quede helada.

* * *

_**Chan Chan Chan Chaaaaan!**_

_**Que cancion creen que empezo a tocar Carlie?  
**_

_**Espero ver muuuchos rvws, esos son el alimento de los escritores :)  
**_

_**Besos! Las quiero!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**POV Edward.**

Alice ya había paseado a Carlie por la casa presentándole a Esme y Carlisle. Los dos estaba contentos e impresionados con el parecido de Bella y Carlie, pero aun así, las identificaban como dos personas completamente diferentes, sin la probabilidad de en algún momento confundir a Carlie con Bella. Ya había comido y le había pedido a Esme que le enseñara a hacer comida. Esme se puso muy contenta, como era de esperarse. Ahora Alice había llevado a Carlie a la habitación donde estaba mi piano y como era lógico, no hacía otra cosa más que poner atención a lo que decían.

- ¡Tienen un piano! - dijo Carlie en algo parecido a un grito.

- Bueno, Edward lo tiene, es de él. - le dijo Alice.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto Carlie sorprendida

- Sip.

- ¡Wow! Yo tengo uno eléctrico que me regalo mi abuelo hace como 6 años.

- ¿Tocas el piano? - pregunto Alice con cierta sorpresa y expectativa. Ahora estaba seguro de que la iba a obligar a tocar.

- Pues, algo así - le respondió Carlie - solo se tocar las que me gustan, se leer partituras, pero no soy una buena compositora.

- Toca algo - le dijo Alice al borde de la felicidad extrema.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! - le dijo Carlie algo asustada.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Anda! ¡Por favor! – podía imaginar la cara de Alice y estaba seguro de que Carlie no se iba a poder negar.

- ¡No! - le respondió Carlie para mi sorpresa – ¿Y si me equivoco? Hace mucho que no toco.

- No importa, toca algo - Alice no se daría por vencida y Carlie no iba a poder contra ella.

- ¿Y si Edward se enoja porque toque su piano sin su permiso?

- ¡Bah! No se va a enojar, tiene años sin tocarlo, así que quítale el polvo y toca algo.

Sí, mi piano debía tener unos, como Alice había pensado, casi 50 años de polvo encima. Tal vez no tantos. No lo tocaba, pero a veces lo limpiaba.

- Esta bien, pero si Edward se molesta será tu culpa - le dijo Carlie vencida.

- No te preocupes, yo seré la culpable.

Se dejaron de escuchar sus voces y de pronto, una melodía inundo la casa.

No estaba seguro de estar escuchando bien y tal vez alucinaba, porque no era posible que Carlie supiera tocar esa canción. A mi mente llego mi nombre provenientes de dos mentes distintas. Un segundo después, Esme y Carlisle ya estaban en la sala.

- Creí que eras tú el que tocaba - me dijo Esme sorprendida.

Voltee a verla y los demás me miraron a mí y luego en dirección del cuarto de música.

- Es Carlie - fue todo lo que dije.

Todos me vieron sorprendidos.

_¿Que no es esa la canción que Edward le compuso a Bella? _ Pensó Emmett.

- Si, esa es - le respondí.

- ¿Y como la sabe? - pregunto de nuevo.

- No tengo ni idea.

Todos me vieron un segundo mas y luego corrieron hacia donde estaba Alice y Carlie y los seguí de inmediato. Cuando entre, Carlie estada sentada frente al piano tocando, Alice estaba en el sillón y tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que los demás. Nos miro y sonrió.

_Ven a sentarte a mi lado._ Me dijo sonriente y eso hice.

Carlie tocaba con los ojos cerrados, como si se supiera la canción de memoria. Era fascinante verla tocando, ya que no muchas personas tocaban lo que yo había compuesto, o mejor dicho, nadie lo había hecho hasta el momento. Sus manos se deslizaban sobre el teclado con gracia y belleza.

Todos estaban impactados de verla tocar.

_Después de todo, no es tan torpe. _Pensó Emmett.

Carlie dejo de tocar y Esme y Alice empezaron a aplaudir al mismo tiempo. Ella abrió los ojos asustada y volteo a verlos.

- Tocas muy lindo - le dijo Esme - ¿donde aprendiste esa canción?

Volteo a verme por un segundo. Sabía que esa pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza y ella se la hizo por mí.

- Por mi abuela - le respondió. ¿Bella le había enseñado la canción?

- ¿Tu abuela te la enseño? - le pregunto Alice. Otra pregunta que había pensado.

- Bueno, ella solía ponérmela para que me durmiera desde que tengo uso de memoria - explico Carlie - y como me gusta mucho, literalmente obligue a mis padres que me llevaran a clases de piano, lo que no es lógico, ¿que padres le hacen caso a un capricho a una niña que apenas sabe hablar? Pero lo hicieron y, pues, luego murieron y mi abuela quiso que siguiera aprendiendo, pero una vez que supe tocar esta canción, adiós clases de piano.

- ¿Ósea que solo te sabes esa? - _Que flojera _Pensó Emmett.

- Obvio no - le dijo Carlie - tampoco iba a desperdiciar las clases aprendiendo solo una, se otras, obvio que me gustan.

- En ese caso, ¿por qué no tocas otra? - le pidió Esme.

- ¿Eh? - dijo Carlie con cara de "no me hagan esto".

- Por favor.

- ¡Si Carlie! Toca otra - le dijo Alice.

- ¡Alice, tú no te metas en esto! - le dijo Carlie molesta. Alice se limitó a reír bajito.

- Anda ¡No seas cobarde! - le dijo Emmett.

- ¡No soy cobarde! - le dijo Carlie.

- En ese caso, toca otra, por favor - le dije yo.

Carlie volteo a verme con cara de querer matarme y yo le sonreí. Dio un suspiro derrotada y volteo a ver a los demás. Sabía que no iba a poder contra todos.

- Son unos comploteros - nos acuso - ¡cuatro contra una no es justo!

- Mmm…creo que realidad somos siete contra una - le dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

- Gracias - le dijo Carlie con sarcasmo.

Vencida, se volteo hacia el piano y se puso a pensar cuál iba a tocar, o eso creí que hizo. Mientras pensaba, se puso a jugar con algo que traía colgado en el cuello, algo que no alcanzaba a ver y no recordaba haber visto.

Por fin se decidió y empezó a tocar. La canción se me hacia conocida, pero no la ubicaba bien.

Y luego, para mi gran sorpresa y la de todos, empezó a cantar.

_I miss you, miss you so bad._

_I don't' forget you, oh it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly._

_The day you slipped away…_

_Was the day I found it, I won't be the same._

De pronto, miles de imagines de Bella llegaron a mi cabeza y todas eran producidas por mi familia.

_I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand._

_I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't._

_I hope you can hear me…_

Sentí como Alice me empujo, voltee a verla y vi que el sol se filtraba por la ventana. De inmediato nos pusimos de pie y nos acercamos a los demás, que estaban cerca de la puerta y hasta ahí no llegaría la luz. Carlie no se había dado cuenta de eso.

_I've my wake up, won't you wake up, I keep asking why._

_And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it, it happened you passed by._

La luz del sol llego a Carlie y la habitación se lleno con las luces del arcoíris, con miles de círculos de multicolor. Todos nos volteamos a ver, pero no éramos nosotros los que brillábamos, las luces veían de Carlie.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone._

_There you go, there you go._

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone._

_There you go, there you go._

_Somewhere you're not coming back._

Las imágenes de Bella seguían en mi cabeza. Todos eran recuerdos diferentes y me hubiera gustado ver los recuerdos que Carlie tenía de ella.

Carlie, a pesar de ser de piel clara y pálida, bajo la luz del sol, no lo parecía. Su piel daba pequeños destellos marrones y dorados, así como la de Jacob, solo que en ella se veían hermosos. Siguió con la canción y en cuanto el sol se oculto de nuevo, Alice me llevo otra vez al sillón, para que Carlie no se diera cuenta de nuestra pequeña desaparición. Termino la canción y todos empezaron a aplaudir. Volteo a vernos y tenía los ojos ligeramente vidriosos.

- Que bien cantas - le dijo Alice.

- ¡Gracias! Eso debo agradecérselo a mi madre, que siempre fue buena cantando.

Le sonrió y se llevo la mano al pecho y apretó el mismo collar de antes. Cuando lo soltó pude ver que tenía dos dijes, uno era un lobo de madera y el otro un corazón de cristal. Eso explicaba las luces cuando el sol llego a ella.

- Lindo collar - le dije. Era cierto, estaba bonito.

- Gracias - me dijo y lo levanto - un regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¿Quien te lo dio? - pregunto Alice.

- Mis abuelos - le respondió - al lobo le encontré lógica, se supone que los quileutes descienden de lobos, si me lo preguntan, puros cuentos - eso significaba que Carlie no sabía que Jacob era un licántropo - por eso mi abuelo me dio este. Mi abuela, por su lado me dio un corazón de cristal y nunca entendí porque, pero me dijo que algún día lo sabría y aun sigo esperando el día, ¿que significado puede tener un corazón de cristal que es duro, frio y que brilla con el sol?

En la pregunta nosotros encontramos la respuesta. Al parecer Bella se había empeñado por mostrarle a Carlie algo de nosotros, pero de manera subliminal y no había mejor representación de un vampiro que eso: un cristal duro, frio y que brilla con la luz del sol.

- Bueno, ya es hora de seguir con el paseo, ¿te parece? - le pregunto Alice a Carlie.

- Me parece - le respondió sonriente.

Todos salimos de la habitación y regresamos a las actividades que estábamos haciendo. Alice y Carlie ya iban a segundo piso, cuando sonó un celular.

- Me hablan - dijo Carlie y miro el numero - este, saldré para contestar.

Corrió a la puerta, salió y bajo los escalones.

- ¿Bueno? - se escucho que contesto - hola abuelo.

Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas. Era Jacob el que le hablaba.

- Estoy bien, gracias…si, la escuela también está bien…¿porque lo preguntas? - no soporte no verla y me acerque a la ventana y Alice me acompaño - ¡Ajá! Y yo me chupo el dedo ¿no? ¿Para qué me hablas? Nunca me hablas entre semana… ¡Jacob Black no me mientas! - le dijo ella molesta - entonces ¿por qué quieres saber en dónde estoy?

- ¡Ay no! ¡Sabe que está con nosotros! - Dijo Alice asustada - ¡vendrá por ella!

- Alice tranquila, no sabemos porque se lo pregunta. - le dije.

- ¿Y qué otra razón hay para que se lo pregunte?

Abrí la boca y la volví a cerrar. No había otra razón para que se lo preguntara si no fuera que él sospechara que estaba con nosotros.

- ¿Y tu como sabes que no estoy en…? ¡Jacob Black! - lo regaño - ¿Volviste a mandar a Seth para que me vigile verdad?... ¡no! ¡No digo! ¡Deja de mandar espías! ¡No necesito un perro guardián!...No te preocupes, estoy bien y no necesito vigilancia ni cuidado ¡ya no soy una niña!

- ¡Esperen! ¿Dijo _perro guardián_ hace unos momentos? - pregunto Emmett.

- Si, lo hizo - dijo Alice.

- Entonces eso significa que Carlie si sabe que Jacob es un licántropo. - dije mas para mi mismo que para los demás.

- Pero dijo que eran cuentos. - comento Alice.

- Es obvio que lo dijo para no levantar sospecha - le dijo Jasper - no puede andar diciendo a todo el que conoce que su abuelo es un licántropo.

- Tienes razón - cometo Rosalie.

- Si abuelo - decía Carlie desde afuera - cuando este en casa te hablo y deja de mandar a Seth o a quien sea a que me vigilen, porque créeme que los voy a cazar ¡y los pelare con agua hirviendo!... ¡no soy drástica! y a ti te hare lo mismo… ¡adiós! - colgó y empezó a renegar sola. - ¡Ah! ¡Me choca! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser la nieta del macho alfa? Eso solo me causa problemas, no puedo vivir con una manada de lobos cuidando cada paso que doy, debí haberme ido a vivir a China, hasta allá no me iban a poder ir a vigilar.

Carlie subió los escalones y Alice y yo regresamos a donde deberíamos estar. Entro y parecía molesta, pero con una sonrisa lo borro.

- ¡Listo! ¿En que nos quedamos? - pregunto.

- En que íbamos al segundo piso - le respondió Alice.

Las dos subieron y ya no bajaron. Cuando Alice termino de mostrarle la casa a Carlie, las dos se fueron a la habitación de Alice, claro que no sin antes invitar a Rosalie y arriba las tres tuvieron pláticas de chicas.

Me seguía sorprendiendo lo bien que Rosalie se la llevaba con Carlie. Simplemente las tres ya eran amigas.

Iban a ser las 8 cuando bajaron.

- Ah sido un día genial - dijo Carlie contenta.

- Vaya, que si - le dijo Alice - ¿vendrás mañana?

- Si vas por mí a la escuela, sí.

- En ese caso, mañana vendrás.

- ¡Grandioso! Ahora, ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa?

- Ay, es que yo no voy a poder - le dijo Alice con pena - es que tengo…que ayudarle a Esme a hacer la cena, pero alguien más te puede llevar.

- Sí, claro, no te preocupes.

- Bien, ¿quién llevara a Carlie a su casa? - pregunto Alice.

Seis voces al mismo tiempo dijeron mentalmente "_¡__Edward!"_

Así que no tenía muchas opciones. Si me negaba ya todos estaban pensando en que decir para que fuera yo el que la llevara.

- Yo la llevo - dije a manera que sonara como ofrecimiento.

- ¡Oh! Gracias Edward - me dijo Alice sonriente y yo la mire frunciendo el ceño.

_¡No me mires así! Sé que te mueres por saber donde vive y no lo niegues._

No le dije nada y salí junto con Carlie de la casa. Si, tenía razón, quería saber donde vivía, pero era simple curiosidad.

Nos acercamos al carro y le abrí la puerta a Carlie.

- ¡Wow! Gracias - me dijo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte, ¿por qué se había sorprendido?

- Nada, es solo que es raro que me abran la puerta, muy caballeroso de tu parte.

- Bueno, me educaron para ser un caballero y tratar bien a una dama.

Me dedico una gran sonrisa y subió.

- Todo los chicos deberían ser igual de caballerosos que tu. - me dijo cuando prendí el auto.

- Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que no conoces chicos caballerosos? - pregunte.

- ¡Pff! ¡Claro que no! De esos ya no hay. Si te pagan la cena, di que te fue bien.

En el camino platicamos de eso, de la caballerosidad y las damas, y pude descubrir que ella no salía mucho. Era fácil platicar con Carlie, era alegre, bromista y tenía un sentido del humor bastante variado. Estaba seguro de que ya que tuviera más confianza con Emmett, se la iban a llevar de maravilla.

Entre las platicas, Carlie me iba diciendo que caminos tomar y conforme avanzábamos mas, mas nos acercábamos a la antigua casa de Bella.

- Esa es mi casa.

Tal y como lo supuse, Carlie vivía en la casa de Bella. Me estacione enfrente y la casa seguía igual. Y me dio la leve impresión de que en esa casa no vivía otra persona más que Carlie.

- Gracias por traerme señorito Cullen. - me dijo mientras tomaba su mochila.

- De nada señorita Black.

Me hizo mala cara, pero ella había empezado. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y la detuve.

- ¡No! Espera - le dije.

- ¿Que?

No le respondí la pregunta y me baje del carro para abrirle la puerta. Cuando la abrí, ella estaba esperando con cara de aburrimiento fingido.

- Te tardaste más en darle la vuelta al carro, que en abrir la puerta. - me dijo.

- Lo sé, pero es para que sigas pensando que soy un caballero.

- Buen truco. - se bajo del carro y miro hacia la casa.

- Parece un poco sola - comente.

- Lo sé, pero ya me…- nuevamente, había estado a punto de hablar de mas - ya me…debo meter, sí, eso, es tarde y mi amiga y sus papás de seguro salieron y no tardan en llegar, ¡adiós! Y gracias de nuevo.

- De nada y nos vemos mañana.

Asintió y camino hacia la casa. Cuando estuvo en la entrada, saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta. Antes de entrar, se volvió a despedir con la mano. Le regrese el saludo y me subí al carro. Estaba casi seguro de que vivía sola. Dudaba mucho que Bella se hubiera desecho de la casa luego de la muerte de Charlie. En el camino de regreso, decidí averiguar si vivía sola o no, por lo que más entrada la noche, volvería para asegurarme de eso. Si Carlie vivía sola, no era seguro y comprendía porque Jacob mandaba a los lobos a que la cuidaran. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Ella tenía el mismo concepto de seguridad que Jacob había tenido cuando era un licántropo joven.

* * *

_**Pues si, la cancion era la nana de Bella :D**_

_**Les gusto el cap?  
**_

_**La otra cancion que canta es la de Avril Lavigne Slipped Away :)  
**_

_**Espero sus rvws!  
**_

_**Bessos!  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Llegue a casa y Alice me estaba esperando en la puerta.

- ¡Como te tardaste! - se quejo al verme.

- ¡Lo siento! El carro en es tan rápido como yo – le dije mientras subía las escaleras.

- Si, lo sé – me dijo en voz cansada – pero bien, ¿donde vive Carlie?

- En la antigua casa de Bella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? ¿Seguro? – me cuestiono.

- Alice, pase mucho tiempo en esa casa como para no reconocerla - le dije molesto.

- Lo siento, pero… ¿que no vivía con una amiga?

- De eso tengo duda, no creo que Bella se haya desecho de la casa luego de la muerte de Charlie.

- Mmm…tienes razón - comento pensativa. - ¿¡ósea que Carlie vive sola! - pregunto en un grito.

- Eso creo, hoy lo averiguare - le dije entrando a la casa.

- ¡Un momento! - me tomo por el brazo y no me dejo avanzar. La mire y tenía una mirada picara en la cara - ¿te gusta verdad?

- ¿Quien? – pregunte confundido.

- Carlie.

- No.

- Entonces ¿porque te interesa saber si vive sola o no? - pregunto.

- Me preocupo por ella.

- ¡Si, como no! - me dijo con sarcasmo - no necesito leer las mentes de los demás para saber lo que piensan y sienten, ¡y yo se que sientes algo por Carlie!

- No Alice, no mal interpretes las cosas, solo me preocupo por ella - no sentía nada por Carlie más que mera preocupación de que le pudiera pasar algo - ¿a ti no te preocupa que viva sola?

- ¡Claro que sí! – me respondió indignada.

- Bueno, pues esa misma preocupación que tienes tú, la tengo yo.

No dijo nada más y me fui a mi habitación. Ahí esperaría a que se hiciera más tarde. En cuanto entre, encendí mi aparato de sonido. Tenía muchas, pero muchas canciones en el y en varios idiomas. Entendiendo más de la mitad de ellos, me era fácil identificar el significado de las canciones sin dificultad.

Como no quería un genero u un idioma en especifico, puse la opción de aleatorio, así no tendría problemas. Primera carpeta, primera canción y asunto arreglado. Empezó y no podía creer mi suerte. De más de miles de canciones que tenia, esa debía ser la primera. Me acosté en el sillón que tenía e intente no escuchar a los demás, pero no era una tarea fácil.

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación y como no muchos lo hacían supuse que sería Esme.

- Adelante. - la puerta se abrió y Esme apareció.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – me pregunto.

- Por supuesto, tu siempre eres bienvenida - le dije sonriendo.

- ¿Y yo? - grito Alice desde algún lugar.

- Nadie está hablando contigo Alice - le respondí.

Esme entro y cerró la puerta. Camino hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Se que no necesito hablar porque ya estás viendo todo lo que estoy pensando - empezó a decirme - pero de todas formas lo hare. Me dio gusto verte sonreí el día de hoy y no se a que se deba, Alice me comento que de seguro era porque te gustaba Carlie.

- No creas todo lo que Alice te dice - le dije.

- No lo hago, tu y solo tú sabes lo que sientes por ella, y no es de nuestra incumbencia asegurar que es amor cuando solo es amistad - una sonrisa se formo en su rostro - y de todo corazón espero que venga más seguido, porque si cada vez que venga, dejaras de estar triste, tendré que pedirle a Alice que la invite todos los días.

- ¡Con mucho gusto! - grito Alice desde la planta baja y Esme negó con la cabeza.

- Esta niña no sabe respetar las conversaciones privadas - comento y se levantó. - te dejo para que sigas con tu música y para que luego te vayas a espiar a Carlie.

- No iré a espiarla, solo quiero saber si vive sola o no.

- ¡Para el caso es lo mismo! - dijo Emmett. - ¡iras a espiarla!

Esme sonrió y salió de mi habitación. Pensado que Emmett era otro que no respetaba las conversaciones privadas. Todos pensaban que mi salida no era otra cosa que ir a espiar a Carlie como solía hacerlo con Bella.

Pero no era así. Yo solo quería saber si vivía sola o no, y era todo.

No salí de mi habitación hasta que se hicieron las once de la noche y ni siquiera avise que ya me iba, simplemente salí por la ventana y me perdí en el bosque. Llegue a la casa y se veía silenciosa y vacía. Había una luz prendida afuera, pero era todo. No había señal ni ruidos de más gente adentro.

Vi movimiento en la que alguna vez fue la habitación de Bella y me subí a un árbol para tener una mejor vista. Por lo que podía ver, la habitación seguía igual. Adentro estaba una televisión prendida y vi a Carlie sentada frente a una laptop tecleando a toda velocidad y sonriendo. Creí que para esa hora ya iba a estar dormida.

Veinte minutos después, apago su laptop, la luz y vi que se iba a acostar. Iba a acercarme cuando luz se encendió de nuevo, Carlie se acerco a la ventana y la abrió.

- Nunca cerrar la venta - dijo luego de abrirla. Se recargo en ella y se puso a ver el cielo, el cual, estaba despejado y se veían un poco las estrellas. Dio un suspiro y luego cerró los ojos - ¿vez abuela? Te sigo asiendo caso y no cierro la ventana - le sonrió al cielo y luego agrego - y es más probable que entre un ladrón a mi príncipe azul por ella.

Se alejo y la cerro, pero no por completo. Me espere cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos para poder acercarme y entrar. Cuando lo hice, Carlie estaba profundamente dormida. La habitación seguía exactamente igual. Solo que ahora un poco más moderna. Carlie tenía la pared donde estaba su cama llena de fotos. En ellas se veían sus amigos, sus amigos de La Push y a Bella.

En todas las fotos sonreirá. Pero sus sonrisas eran diferentes. Cuando estaba sola parecía sonreír de manera forzada, con Jacob era como verla con un amigo en lugar de con su esposo y con Carlie y el que supuse había sido el padre de Carlie, simplemente estaba radiante. Me dio gusto el saber que había sido feliz. Las fotos me mostraron que nunca estuvo sola. Revise la casa y me di cuenta de que en efecto, Carlie viva sola.

¿Cómo había dejado Jacob que ella viviera sola? ¡No tenía más que quince años! ¡Aun era una niña! Con razón mandaba a los lobos a que la cuidaran, pero aun así, no era seguro. Tal vez no la cuidaban todas las noches y algo le podía pasar. Como ella misma había dicho, un ladrón podría entrar y lastimarla, incluso matarla. La idea me estremeció y regrese a su habitación. Me di cuenta de que me había quedado toda la noche con ella hasta que vi el cielo empezar a aclararse. Ella no hablaba durante la noche, pero constantemente sonreía y suspiraba. Mire el reloj y eran las cinco de la mañana y creí que ya era hora de irme. Más tarde la vería, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

_**Esta corto, ya lo se, no me maten, pero si viera minimo unos 4 rvws en el cap, actualizo hooooy mismo! :)**_

_**Sabian que los comentarios alimentan el espiritu y la imaginacion de los escritores? :)  
**_

_**Eso nos motiva y muuucho!  
**_

_**Asi que espero ver sus bellos comentarios.  
**_

_**Besos lectoras!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Toda la semana Carlie fue a la casa, menos el viernes, pues saliendo de la escuela se iba directamente a La Push para pasar el fin de semana allá. El miércoles empezó con sus clase de cocina y según Esme, era una muy buena alumna, al menos, aun no había incendiado la cocina.

También empezaba a tomar confianza y ya hablaba más con Jasper y Emmett. Emmett se sorprendió cuando Carlie se sentó y empezó a ver un juego de base ball con él.

- ¿Que? - le había preguntado Carlie al ver la incredulidad de Emmett - no porque sea chica, significa que no me gustan los deportes. Crecí rodeada de hombres y créeme, o ellos se adaptaban a mi o yo a ellos y fue más fácil que yo a ellos.

Luego de la pequeña explicación, se pusieron a platicar de deportes y otra que no lo podía creer era Alice. Que se asusto al ver a Carlie gritar como loca cuando el equipo al que ella estaba apoyando anoto una carrera.

- ¡No! - dijo Alice con desesperación - ¡Emmett! ¡Corrompiste a Carlie y ahora le gustan los deportes!

- ¡Eh! ¡No me eches la culpa a mí! Ella me acaba de decir que siempre le han gustado.

Alice miro a Carlie y esta le dijo que si con la cabeza, ya que no podía hablar porque estaba comiendo papas fritas. Como fue demasiado para ella, cuando término el juego se llevo a Carlie a su habitación, intentando regresarla al camino del bien, en el cual los deportes no existían.

No quería que se llegara el fin de semana, por alguna extraña razón. El jueves Carlie me había pedido que si podía darle un pequeño recordatorio de sus clases de piano en la semana entrante, yo ni siquiera lo pensé y le dije que sí.

- ¡Muchas gracias Edward! Prometo ser buena alumna - me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eso espero, porque soy un maestro muy exigente - le dije.

- Mmm…lo dudo, no tienes cara de serlo.

En ese momento llego Alice y los dos fuimos a dejar a Carlie a su casa.

En el camino, Alice quiso saber que hacia Carlie los fines de semana que se iba con Jacob. Nos platico que básicamente se estaban todo el día juntos, que a veces se iban a pescar o se juntaban con otros amigos, que imagine serian licántropos, a contar historias y leyendas.

- Esas son las noches que mas me gustan - nos dijo - porque nos reunimos todos como la enorme familia que somos y aunque repitan las historias, siempre encuentras algo nuevo en ellas, una nueva esencia que te hace ver la vida de manera diferente.

Llegamos a su casa y se despidió de nosotros.

- ¿Te veremos el lunes? - le pregunto Alice.

- Mmm…no sé, yo te aviso. - le respondió Carlie.

- Esta bien, ¡pero lo haces eh!

- No te preocupes, lo hare. Nos vemos.

- Adiós – respondimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

Espere a que entrara a la casa para luego irnos. Nos quedamos en silencio, pero no duro mucho.

- Y… - empezó Alice.

- No vengo a espiar a Carlie por las noches - dije dando respuesta a lo que me iba a preguntar - solo me aseguro de que este bien.

_Si como no, intenta convencerte de eso Edward. ¡Por favor! Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que Carlie le gusta y se va a sorprender. Espero estar ahí ese día y tomarle una foto._

- Ese día nunca llegara Alice, no siento más que amistad por ella.

- Si, amistad igualita que la que sentías con Bella, ¿no? - pregunto con sarcasmo.

- No, mi _amistad_ con Carlie, no se parece en nada a mi _amistad_ con Bella.

- ¡Menos mal! Eso me da el alivio de que nunca le dirás _Bella_ en lugar de _Carlie._

Iba a responderle, pero no tenia caso. Nunca tenia caso alegar con Alice, porque simple y sencillamente era imposible que le ganaras.

Llegamos a la casa y me espere a que se hiciera mas noche para ir a realizar mi vigía nocturna en la casa de Carlie.

**POV Jacob.**

No sabía nada de Carlie. En toda la semana no supe de ella y era porque no había enviado a nadie a que la vigilara, su amenaza de que los pelaría con agua hirviendo no había sido pura palabrería. Ya una vez había puesto trampas para oso alrededor de la casa.

Los viernes salía más temprano que el resto de la semana, por lo que esperaba que llegara a la hora de siempre. Mi miedo de que si podía o no haber visto a los Cullen de nuevo, no se hubiera reducido nada. Al contrario, cuando no me quiso decir donde estaba, sospeche que sería con ellos, pero no lo podía asegurar porque se había enojado al enterarse que sabía que no estaba en su casa.

¿Porque siempre sabía que era yo el que la espiaba? Bueno, eso era fácil. Yo era el único interesado en que estuviera bien, el único con una manada de lobos a mi disposición y que hacia lo que yo les pedía.

Al escuchar el ruido de su moto me relaje. Había vivido la semana sin necesidad de que Seth o alguien más la vigilara. El ruido se apago enfrente de la casa, luego se abrió la puerta y mi Carlie entro por ella.

- ¡Hola abuelito! - dijo con una gran sonrisa. Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso.

- ¿Y porque tan contenta? - pregunte.

- ¿Como sabes que estoy contenta?

- No me dices _abuelito_ por la belleza de la palabra.

- Cierto y estoy contenta porque no enviaste a nadie a espiarme.

Dejo su mochila en el piso y entro a la cocina.

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? - le pregunte.

Asomo la cabeza y se toco la nariz.

- No subestimes mi sentido del olfato - se metió de nuevo a la cocina y de ahí empezó a hablar - busque su singular aroma por los alrededores de la casa y ¿que crees? No había rastro de lobos cerca.

Luego de 15 minutos, salió de la cocina con un plato en el cual llevaba cinco sándwiches. Se sentó a mi lado, encendió el televisor y se puso a buscar algo que ver.

- ¿Me das uno? - pregunte.

- No, estos son míos. - me respondió sin apartar los ojos del televisor.

- ¡Anda! No seas malvada ¡soy tu abuelo! - le dije en tono autoritario y volteó a verme con incredulidad.

- Solo cuando te conviene eres mi abuelo Jacob, a veces eres mi tío, otras mi hermano y creo que hasta de mi padre la has hecho.

- ¿Y? en estos momentos soy tu abuelo y quiero uno.

- No te voy a dar. - me saco la lengua y se volteo - abrázame, tengo frio.

- No - le dije enojado.

- ¡Abrázame! - Dijo enojada y me dio un golpe en las costillas - ¡soy tu nieta!

- Solo cuando te conviene eres mi nieta - le dije.

- ¡Ah no! Permíteme decirte, que yo todo el tiempo soy tu nieta ¡eh! Así que abrázame.

¿Cómo negarle algo al demonio angelical que tenia por nieta? Estime mi brazo izquierdo y ella se recargo en mi.

- ¿Vez? ¿Qué te cuesta abrazarme? - me pregunto cuándo gano la batalla. - ¿quieres? - y me acerco el plato.

- Creí que eran tuyos - le dije fingiendo indignación.

- Lo son y los quiero compartir contigo, pero si no quieres… - lentamente alejo el plato de mi alcance.

- ¡No! ¿Si quiero!

Se rio y acerco el plato de nuevo.

- Eres una malvada - le dije.

- Lo sé, pero así me quieres, niégamelo.

- Sabes muy bien que no puedo.

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo la televisión. Luego se levanto a preparar más sándwiches, porque los cinco que había hecho no eran suficientes ni para ella.

- Y ¿cómo te fue en esta semana? - le pregunte cuando regreso.

- Bien, todo tranquilo - me respondió.

Se quedo callada y luego pego un grito que me asusto.

- ¡Ah! ¿Adivina qué?

- ¿Qué? - pregunte asustado.

- ¡Estoy aprendiendo a cocinar!

- ¿Tu? - Carlie era tan buen cocinera como lo había sido Charlie.

- ¡Sí! Esme me está enseñando.

- ¿Quien? - pregunte lentamente, esperando haber escuchado mal.

- Esme, ella es la mamá de Alice, adoptiva, pero lo es - me explico - lo que pasa es que toda la semana he ido a la casa de Alice y le pedí a Esme que me enseñara a hacer comida ¡y si me está ayudando!

Toda la semana. Carlie tenía toda la semana visitando a los Cullen y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Bueno, si podía hacerlo, pero encerrarla en un calabozo no era una buena idea. Debía hablar con ellos, advertirles que si llegaban a lastimas a mi niña lo pagarían caro. No iba a permitir que dejaran a Carlie en el estado que había dejado a Bella. Carlie era, aunque no lo pareciera, más delicada que Bella, en el sentido de que a ella se le lastimaba con facilidad. Una simple mentira la hacía sentirse traicionada a un grado peligroso.

- ¡Abuelo! ¡Regresa! - la voz de Carlie me hizo recordar que ella seguía conmigo.

- Lo siento Carlie, ¿dijiste algo?

- Pues te platique lo que hice toda la semana y tu ni caso me hiciste, pero nada más. - me dijo molesta y con sarcasmo.

- Perdón, ¿me lo puedes contar otra vez? - le pregunte - prometo esta vez sí ponerte atención.

Con mucha indignación empezó con su relato de nuevo. Me dijo como ya era amiga de todos o casi. Me platico que con Alice y Rosalie todo era cosas de chicas y nada más; con Esme era hablar de comida y me dijo que se sentía extraña con ella, que la sentía cercana y con cierto cariño materno. Bella ya me había platicado que Esme era así, que lo único que sentías alrededor de ella era amor maternal.

También me dijo que con Emmett se la llevaba muy bien, a los dos les gustaban los deportes y hacer bromas; con Jasper aun no habla mucho, pero que cerca de él siempre se sentía tranquila y relajada. No me extrañaba, según me había dicho Bella, el podía controlar las emociones de los demás. Con el doctor me dijo que era una relación cordial, pero que ya le había dado permiso para que se llevara el libro que gustara de su despacho.

- ¡Es que no tienes una idea del mundo de libros que tiene! - me dijo emocionada - te lo juro que la biblioteca de la escuela está obsoleta en comparación con el despacho de Carlisle.

Ya me había platicado de todos, o casi todos. Aun le faltaba una persona y era por la que estaba desesperado por escuchar. Quería saber lo que Carlie tenía que decir de él.

- ¿Qué hay del chico que te presto el botiquín? - le pregunte como no queriendo la cosa.

- ¿Edward? Bueno, con él me la llevo bien, es muy amable y él es el que me llevaba a casa.

- ¿Solo?

- ¡Ay abuelo por favor! ¿No me vayas a decir que tienes miedo de que me haga algo que no debiera?

Claro que lo tenía. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerlo si ella y su abuela era idénticas y Edward había amado a Bella?

- Pues un poco - le dije.

- Bueno, ayer Alice lo acompaño, ¿contento?

- Mas o menos, y ¿ya fue todo?

- Si… ¡a no! La semana entrante - no me gusto como sonó eso - Edward me va a ayudar con unas cuantas lecciones de piano.

Genial. Justo lo que hacía falta. Que él y Carlie tuvieran tiempo a solas. Eso no llevaría a nada bueno. No necesitaba ser como Alice y ver el futuro, su futuro, como para saber en qué podía terminar.

Toda la tarde nos estuvimos en casa. En la noche salimos, pues nos íbamos a reunir en la playa para pasar un rato y contar historias. Carlie brinco de la emoción. Adoraba esas noches de reunión con los demás. Y también adoraba las historias de nuestra tribu. En especial las que hablaban de los _fríos_. La primera vez que escucho una, Bella se enojo conmigo, porque ellos nunca eran los buenos de la historia y Carlie pensó que todos eran malos, pero su abuela sabia que no. Ella se encargo de hacerle ver a la niña que no todas las personas eran malas, por más frías o calientes que fueran.

* * *

_**Amo a Alice!  
**_

_**Si, bueno, Carlie es todo un caso jeje debo decirles que no habra POV de ella...aun.**_

_**Pero si siguen esta historia, los podran ver.  
**_

_**Espero sus bellisimos rvws! Y si me tardo en actualizar, culpen a mi trabajo -.-"  
**_

_**Besitos mis bellas lectoras!  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**POV Edward.**

El fin de semana transcurrido de manera demasiado lenta. Contaba desesperado los minutos que faltaban para que llegara el lunes. Claro que intentaba ocultarlo, los demás de haberse enterado, es especial Alice, no me dejarían en paz con el tema de que me gustaba Carlie. No era así, lo sabía y lo sentía, pero quería verla.

El lunes a las once Alice recibió un mensaje de Carlie. Supe que era de ella porque mi hermana grito al ver de quien era.

- ¿Qué dice? - le pregunto Rosalie.

- ¡Ah! Que si quiere que vaya por ella. - Alice se puso a dar saltitos de felicidad.

- Eso significa que tengo que debo ver que voy a hacer de comer - dijo Esme contenta y se fue a la cocina.

- ¡Yo te ayudo! - exclamo Alice y se fue tras ella.

- ¿Que acaso sabes cocinar? - le pregunte y la respuesta era un no.

No me contesto pero se volteo y me saco la lengua. Toda la mañana ella, Esme y Rosalie se estuvieron en la cocina. Era raro verlas a las tres juntas y sobretodo en ese lugar, en especial a Rosalie. Iban a ser las dos cuando Emmett y Jasper llegaron. Alice los había mandado a cazar. Carlisle no estaba, había salido del estado por asuntos de trabajo. El no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada. Le dijimos a Esme que se fuera con él, porque todos sabíamos que quería ir, pero prefirió quedarse con nosotros y con Carlie. Además, Carlisle le prometió no alargar mucho el viaje.

A las dos exactamente, Alice salió de la cocina.

- Hora de ir por Carlie - anuncio contenta. Tomo las llaves de mi auto y se dirigió a la salida. - Edward, ¿me quieres acompañar?

La pregunta me tomo desprevenido, porque la pensó justo cuando la hizo.

- ¿Me acompañas o no? - cuestiono de nuevo.

- Si, te acompaño - avance hacia ella y me arrojo las llaves.

- Tú maneja.

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos por Carlie. Durante el viaje, Alice no hizo otra cosa que quejarse de mis canciones.

- Pues si no te gustan, ve por Carlie en otro carro - le dije molesto.

- ¡No! Tu carro me gusta más, pero la música está fatal.

- Alice, deja de criticar mi música o te bajo aquí.

- ¡Uy! Que miedo - me dijo con burla. - con lo lenta que soy para caminar.

No continúe con la plática tan interesante que teníamos porque llegamos a la escuela. Alice tenía razón, seguía exactamente igual. No puse atención a nada en especifico y me dedique a ver a los humanos que pasaban por enfrente del carro. Al parecer no se les hacia lógico que un carro tan lujoso fuera por _Black_.

- ¡Ay madre! - escuche decir a Alice - ¿que no sabe que Pocahontas y Sacajawea son unos pésimos iconos de la moda?

- Alice ¿de qué hablas? - pregunte.

- Hablo de _eso_ - apunto hacia afuera y pude ver a Carlie parada a en el centro del estacionamiento con otras cinco personas.

- ¿De qué? No te entiendo.

- ¡Claro que no me entiendes! Si no fuera por mí, seguirías vistiendo como en 1918.

- ¡Oh! Ya te entendí, ¿a quién le criticas el atuendo?

- ¿Como que a quien? ¿Ya viste a Carlie?

Mire a Alice y luego hacia afuera. No me parecía que Carlie estuviera vestida de manera incorrecta. Traía puesto un vestido largo de color café, casi negro, su chaleco de piel y su mochila que hacía juego.

- Aja, ¿y qué tiene de malo? - pregunte.

- ¿Como que qué…? ¡Edward! Está usando algo feo y…¡pasado de moda!

- Pues eso es lo que te piensas, sus amigas creen que se ve bien – le dije.

- Es que no saben de moda - me respondió dramáticamente.

Afuera, Carlie estaba muy entretenida hablando con sus amigos.

- Me importa un rábano que pienses que somos malvadas - le decía ella a un chico de cabello negro.

- ¡Carlie por favor! Que sean equipos mixtos ¿Porque siempre tiene que estar ustedes tres juntas?

- Eso es fácil - dijo una chica pelirroja - ustedes nunca hacen nada y nos dejan en trabajo a nosotras, ahora es el turno de Alex de soportarlos.

- Si Amanda, gracias, mi sueño hecho realidad. - le respondió un chico de cabello castaño con sarcasmo.

- Carlie ¡te lo pido! ¡No me dejes con ellos! Manda a Cheryl, ¡a mí no!

- ¿Y a mí porque? - se quejo la chica de cabello negro que estaba al lado de Carlie.

- ¡Porque tu no le darás a Carlie lo que yo puedo! - le dijo el chico en tono morboso.

- ¡Idiota! - Carlie levantó el brazo y le pego en la cabeza - no te doy una patada porque traigo vestido, que si no.

- Oye Carlie, ya llegaron por ti - le dijo la chica pelirroja.

Carlie volteo y sonrió.

- Bueno ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana. - se despidió y empezó a caminar hacia nosotros.

- ¡Te quiero Carlie! - grito el chico de cabello negro.

- Y yo a ti Roger… ¡pero ver enterrado tres metros bajo tierra! - le respondió ella.

Todos empezaron a reír, incluso yo me reí por el comentario. Alice no pesaba en otra cosa que intentar decirle a Carlie de manera sutil que esa no era forma de vestirse.

- Alice no le digas nada - le dije.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto.

- Porque vas a herir sus sentimientos, así que no le digas ni comentes nada.

- Pero…vela bien, ¿ya la viste? - pregunto desesperada.

- Si, ¿por qué?

- ¿Seguro?

- Si Alice - le dije molesto. ¿Qué le importaba a ella como se vestía Carlie? - la que no la ha visto bien eres tú.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No te entiendo?

- ¿Que es Carlie? - le pregunte.

- ¿Humana? – respondió en una pregunta insegura.

- Aparte de lo obvio.

- Mmm - _¿__qué es Carlie? Pues, es humana, nieta de Bella y Jacob… ¿pero que mas?_

- Piénsalo por cinco segundos, que eso falta para que Carlie llegue y en Jacob está la clave.

_En Jacob está la clave. _Pensó y torció la boca. _En Jacob, ¿qué es Jacob? Aparte de licántropo es…_

- Quileute - dijo en voz baja.

- Si, así que no critiques a Carlie por vestirse de esa manera.

Asintió y bajo el vidrio.

- ¡Hola Carlie! - la saludo contenta.

- Hola Alice - se asomo al carro para ver quien más venia - hola Edward.

Se subió y nos fuimos.

Durante toda la semana tuve que soportar los pensamientos de Alice sobre lo que Carlie se ponía para ir a la escuela. Hacia un esfuerzo enorme por no decirle nada y pensar que se vestía así por ser quileute, lo que era bastante lógico. El martes se había quejado de las botas de piel negras que llevaba puestas y que el chaleco ya le estaba empezando a sacar canas verdes.

- Edward, ¡por favor! Cuando vengas mas tarde a espiar a Carlie - me dijo luego de llevarla a su casa - toma su chaleco y dámelo para quemarlo, juro que tus huellas no quedaran en la escena del crimen.

Obvio mi respuesta fue que estaba loca y que no haría eso. El miércoles se había relajado un poco y pensó que ya empezaba a verse como una persona normal, pero que su mochila, collar y pulseras aun desentonaba.

- Edward, tal vez ahora que…

- Alice, por enésima vez ¡no! No voy a robar la ropa de Carlie y dártela para que te deshagas de ella, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que algo de eso se lo pudo haber regalado Jacob o…Bella?

- No dudaría ni por un segundo que Bella le regalo algo. - comento. - con ese sentido de la moda que tenia.

Y se puso a recordar cómo se vestía Bella antes de que ella hiciera su aparición y la trasformara. El jueves, Alice pudo decir que Carlie se veía mal, pero sus pensamientos la traicionaban, porque el vestido morado que traía puesto le había gustado y mucho.

- ¡No me gusta! - se quejo mientras la esperábamos en el estacionamiento.

- ¡Ja! - me burle de ella - Alice, tus pensamientos te traicionan, incluso pensaste en preguntarle donde lo había conseguido.

- ¡Sal de mi cabeza! - se quejo enojada.

- Me gustaría hacerlo, pero estas gritando que te gusta el vestido y no lo niegues.

- Me chocas - me dijo y luego me saco la lengua.

En la semana habían dado inicio las clases de piano de Carlie, por lo que pasábamos algo de tiempo justos. No a solas, porque todos estaban pendientes de lo que decíamos y Alice a veces estaba con nosotros, pero se cansaba de escucharnos hablar de notas y ritmos y mejor se iba. Ese tiempo que compartimos, me sirvió para saber más de ella y averiguar lo que no podía por no poderle leer el pensamiento.

Según me platico, de niña era muy insistente y testaruda y se enojaba muy a menudo.

- Me podía enojar con mis padres y no hablarles en todo un día - me había dicho - con mi abuelo y no hablarle en dos, pero con la única con la que nunca me enoje fue con mi abuela. A decir verdad, ella era la que me convencía de que les hablara de nuevo y los perdonara, cuando la que debía pedir perdón era yo, pero era una niña y no sabía de esas cosas - se había defendido al final.

Nuevamente, el fin de semana había sido demasiado largo, pero cuando se llego el lunes, Alice no tuvo que preguntarme si la quería acompañar a ir por Carlie a la escuela, porque los dos íbamos por ella y también la llevábamos a su casa. Ya iba mejorando en sus clases de cocina, a pesar de a veces no poder hacer algo por la tarea que le dejaban. El lunes le había avisado a Alice que no fuera por ella porque tenía mucha tarea, pero como nadie puede contra en pequeño demonio que tengo como hermana, la convenció de venir y que aquí todos les ayudaríamos.

Luego no se quejo y no volvo a decirle a Alice que no vendría a casa por exceso de tarea, porque ciertamente, todos le ayudábamos. ¿Que podían enseñarle que nosotros no supiéramos ya?

Tal vez a volar, pero era poco probable que ya hubieran descubierto como hacerlo. El jueves luego de dejar a Carlie, recibimos una llamada que no nos esperábamos. Cuando sonó el teléfono, Alice fue la que contesto.

- Buenas noches, residencia Cullen - contesto de manera formal.

Como estaba en la cocina con Esme no supe quien era, pero su mente me lo revelo, ¿por qué Seth estaría buscando a Carlisle?

- Si, un momento - dijo - ¡Carlisle! Te hablan y parece urgente.

El contexto en su despacho y todos nos reunimos en la sala a esperar a que bajara. La noticia no era lo que me esperaba y me asusto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunto Alice - ¿para qué le hablo?

Iba a responderle cuando Carlisle bajo en su maletín en la mano.

- ¿Que paso? - pregunto Esme alarmada al verlo.

- Jacob fue atacado – le respondió Carlisle.

* * *

_**OMG! Que le paso a Jacob!**_

_**En el siguiente lo sabran ;)  
**_

_**Pero, estoy muy triste u.u ¿que paso con esos bellos rvws? ¿Que no he visto casi ninguno?  
**_

_**Les subi el cap bien rapido y no me dejaron coments...pero bueno, espero y en este si.**_

_**Bessos bellas lectoras!  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que fue atacado? ¿Por qué? - pregunto Esme.

- La pregunta correcta seria por quien - le dije.

- Debo irme, según Seth, está muy mal - dijo Carlisle y se fue hacia la puerta.

- Te acompaño - a Jacob si podía leerle la mente y así podría descubrir quien lo había atacado y porque.

Como era urgente, nos fuimos corriendo, además, así llegaríamos más rápido. Tanto Carlisle, como yo teníamos la misma pregunta en mente: quien y porque habían atacado a Jacob.

En menos de quince minutos llegamos a La Push. En cuanto cruzamos la línea, Seth nos estaba esperando.

- Que bueno que llegaron - nos dijo preocupado - Jake está mal.

Sin decir más, nos guio a la casa de Jacob. Por lo que pude ver en las imágenes de su mente, Jacob si estaba bastante mal.

Afuera de la casa estaban los licántropos reunidos, Seth abrió la puerta y nos dijo que entráramos. Adentro estaba Jacob sobre un sillón, pálido y lleno de sangre.

- No soy un doctor experto, pero creo que tiene varios huesos rotos - dijo Seth.

Carlisle se acerco a él y empezó a checarlo. Seth estaba en lo correcto, Jacob tenía casi todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo hecho pedazos. Por fuera no había herida visible, todas eran internas, según los pensamientos de Carlisle.

- Jacob, necesitare sedarte, de no hacerlo te dolerá y mucho - le dijo Carlisle.

Jacob se limito a asentir, era tanto lo que le dolía que no podía hablar.

- Dice que no hay problema, mientras le deje de doler - le dije.

- Bien.

Carlisle le puso uno dosis algo elevada de morfina, esperaba no matarlo, siendo Jacob un paciente poco común, no sabía que dosis aplicarle.

- Jacob, sé que no puedes hablar, pero ¿que fue lo que te paso? - le pregunto Carlisle.

Al parecer hasta pensar le dolía, pero lo hizo. En primera me dijo que habían sido vampiros, lo que me sorprendió. También me dijo que ya estaban esperando que se acercaran más, porque tenían varios días cerca de su línea de vigilancia.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijeron? - le pregunte.

El me dijo que no era nuestro asunto, porque estaban dentro de su territorio.

- Esta bien - le dije. - ¿Y cómo fue que te atacaron?

Jacob pensó en todo lo que había pasado. Muchas cosas eran de otro punto de vista, además del suyo. Me mostro que eran cinco, que destruyeron a cuatro y que una salió huyendo.

- ¿Una? ¿Mujer? - le pregunte.

Jacob asintió y me mostro el rostro de la mujer. Era demasiado familiar y demasiado preciado como para poder creer que era ella.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Quien era? - pregunto Carlisle sin aparatar los ojos que los vendajes y las tabillas que le estaba poniendo a Jacob.

- Irina.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Carlisle y volteo a verme - ¿nuestra Irina?

- Si - le respondí y voltee a ver a Jacob. - Ella es algo así como nuestra prima - dije dándole respuesta a una pregunta que había hecho.

- No puedo creer que haya venido - comento Carlisle con tristeza.

- Sin nosotros cerca para impedírselo, nada la detenía de buscar venganza.

_¿Venganza? ¿De qué? ¿Qué le pudimos haber hecho a esa vampira para que nos atacara?_

- ¿Recuerdas al vampiro que intento mata a…Bella luego de que me fuera? - le pregunte.

El con satisfacción me dijo que sí.

- Bueno, pues el e Irina eran algo así como pareja. Ella intento convencernos de dejarla venir y, bueno, atacarlos y vengarse, pero nunca se lo permitimos. Pero como ya no vivimos cerca de ellas, ya nadie se los impedía.

- Vampira loca - se quejo en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le pregunto Carlisle.

- Pues, no siento - le respondió Jacob.

- Tal vez me pase un poco con la dosis, pero confió en que te mantendrá mitigado el dolor en lo que te recuperas.

- Gracias doc, luego me dice cuanto le debo.

- Absolutamente nada y te agradezco que me hayas hablado a mí para atenderte.

- De nada y lo hice porque a otro doctor habría sido difícil explicarle mi temperatura corporal y el cómo es posible que siga vivo.

- Tienes mucha razón, si te sientes mal o tienes alguna molestia no dudes en hablarme, puedes hacerlo a la hora que quieras, no creo que me vayas a privar de un buen sueño si lo haces - le dijo Carlisle con humor.

- No se preocupe doc, lo hare.

- Bien, entonces, nos retiramos para que descanses y te recuperes.

Carlisle tomo sus cosas, se dirigió a la puerta y yo tras él.

- Edward - me llamo Jacob - quisiera hablar un momento contigo.

Jacob no dijo, ni pensó de qué quería hablar conmigo, pero me lo imagine.

- Bien.

- ¿Te espero? - me pregunto Carlisle.

- No creo que sea necesario, nos vemos en casa.

Carlisle salió de la casa y nos dejo a mí y a Jacob solos.

**POV Jacob.**

El doctor se fue dejándonos a Edward y a mí.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? - me pregunto tranquilo.

- De Carlie - le respondí.

- Lo supuse.

- ¿Cuando piensan decirle la verdad? No pueden seguir fingiendo que son humanos cuando no lo son.

- Créeme que lo sabemos Jacob y aun no sé cuando se lo diremos, estamos esperando el momento adecuado.

- ¿Y cuando será ese momento? ¿Cuando ella envejezca y ustedes no?

No podían tardar mucho en decírselo, porque eso era agrandar la mentira y agrandar la mentira sería peor. Conociendo a Carlie y con lo predecible que era, estaba seguro de que todos saldrían y terminarían lastimados.

- ¿Por qué? - me pregunto. - ¿cómo es Carlie?

- Es, demasiado delicada, no le gustan las mentiras, por más pequeñas que sean y ustedes ya tiene cerca de un mes mintiéndole, eso es mucho tiempo y cuando se entere, se pondrá como una fiera.

- No sabemos cómo decírselo, es…complicado.

- También fue complicado explicarle a una niña de cinco años que su abuelo era un hombre lobo y que por eso ella era especial y créeme, lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Especial? ¿En qué sentido? - me pregunto confundido.

¿Que aun no se habían dado cuenta? Vaya que Carlie era buena actriz, mira que engañar a vampiros.

- Jacob, no entiendo.

- Y se me hace raro, pero así como te dije, ella es especial. Carlie tiene algunas cualidades de un licántropo, pero no es uno y aun no nos explicamos cómo es posible, ella es rápida para ser humana, también fuerte y tiene un olfato de sabueso; su temperatura corporal es algo elevada, pero nada fuera de los parámetros normales y además se cura rápido, no tanto como yo, pero si.

Se quedo serio y sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y tal vez conjeturas.

- Supongo que por eso la dejas vivir sola, ¿verdad? - me pregunto.

- Si, algo así, nunca ha vivido sola, todo el tiempo hay alguien vigilándola.

- En las últimas semanas no - observo.

- Cierto y es porque temo que cace al que la este cuidando y le haga tormento chino, aunque no lo parezca, Carlie es una chica a la que se le debe temer y sus amenazas nunca son puras palabras.

- Con esa información, supongo que debo cuidar que no se de cuenta de que por las noches la vigilo - me dijo medio distraído.

- ¿¡QUE!?

¿Cómo que por las noches la vigilaba? ¿A qué demonios jugaba? Eso no podría llevar a nada bueno. Así había empezado con Bella, visitas por las noches, luego se enamoraron y luego la abandono, las cosas no terminaron nada bien. No para ella.

- Jacob, no es lo que piensas.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que piense si me dices que vigilas a mi nieta por las noches?

- Bueno, no mal interpretes. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Alice, me preocupo por ella. Vive sola y solo tiene quince años - me dijo como si no lo supiera.

- ¿Y pretendes que te crea? - me debía creer un verdadero idiota si pretendía que le creyera.

- Si y no creo que seas un idiota. - me respondió.

- Hare el intento por creerte y…gracias por vigilarla. - tal vez por él, Carlie seguía viva.

- De nada, ¿algo más que quieras decirme?

- Si, díganle a Carlie la verdad, espero y lo hagan pronto.

- Lo intentaremos - me dijo - buenas noches y que te recuperes.

- Gracias - le dije y se marcho.

Estaba cansado y quería descansar, pero como no podía moverme, debía quedarme en el sillón e intentar conciliar el sueño. Seth entro y me pregunto cómo me sentía, le dije que bien, pero que quería descansar. Me dijo que estaba bien y que él le diría a los demás que seguía vivo.

En cuanto Seth se fue, me quede dormido.

El viernes me desperté y ya me sentía mucho mejor, aun un poco adolorido, pero nada con lo que no pudiera vivir.

Luego de un rato llegaron Quil y Claire con mi desayuno, como no podía moverme, ella muy amablemente me había preparado algo. Luego de mi desayuno, llego Seth a hacerme compañía.

- Oye Jake y ¿qué le dirás a Carlie cuando te vez así? - pregunto.

- A Carlie… ¿qué día es?

- Viernes.

- ¡Diablos! No me acordaba que vendría.

- ¿Y? ¿qué le vas a decir? ¿La verdad?

- ¡No! Eso la preocuparía y tendré que decirle que sufrí un pequeño accidente.

- No te va a creer.

- No le va a quedar de otra más que hacerlo.

Poco antes de que ella llegara Seth se fue. De seguro no quería estar presenta cuando se pusiera como loca y no lo culpaba, de poder moverme más, yo también habría huido.

Escuche el conocido ruido de su moto y empecé a pensar que le diría. Podría decirle que, en una pelea amistosa me golpearon de más o que me estrelle con un acantilado o que un tráiler me arrollo por la carretera. Sabía que nada era lo suficientemente bueno como para que me creyera, pero haría el intento.

El ruido se detuvo frente a la casa y luego Carlie entro.

- Hola abue…lo, ¿¡que te paso!? - pregunto asustada y corrió a mi lado.

- Nada, un pequeño accidente.

- Si como no, un pequeño accidente no te habría dejado tirado en el sillón todo vendado. - me dijo enojada - ¿qué te paso?

- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, en un día máximo estaré como nuevo.

- Que no deba preocuparme, fácil decirlo ¿no? ¿Dime que…te…paso? - termino la pregunta mirando hacia los lados y luego empezó a olfatear.

Había captado algo y la imite. Luego de unos segundos me di cuenta que el aroma del doctor y de Edward seguía presente y Carlie lo había sentido.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la sala, deteniéndose en el lugar exacto donde Edward había estado parado.

- Abuelo - empezó a decir - ¿me quieres decir que hicieron los Cullen aquí?

* * *

_**Oh oh! Que creen que vaya a pasar?**_

_**Y esos rvws?  
**_

_**Besos! :*  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

La mire sin responderle, ¿qué le decía? Nada podía sonar lógico ahora.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hicieron aquí? – me pregunto de nuevo.

- Nada, el doctor vino a hacerme una consulta a domicilio. - ¿que otra cosa podía decirle?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que vino a hacerte una consulta? Eso hará que se de cuenta de que no eres, pues, normal. - me dijo asustada.

- ¡No te preocupes Carlie! Ellos saben desde la primera vez que me transforme que soy un licántropo.

- ¿Pero como que…ellos…que? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo pueden saberlo si me dijiste que no los conocías?

¡Oh no! Había hablado de más. ¡Diablos! Esto no debería estar pasando. ¿Ahora que hacia? ¿Como demonios salía de esta? Carlie me iba a matar, nos iba a matar a todos.

- Estoy esperando respuesta - me dijo molesta - ¡no pueden conocerte desde hace tanto tiempo porque tienes más de cuarenta años de ser un lobo! Y eso significaría que ellos…que ellos…son tan viejo como tú o…mas.

Se quedo parada viendo al vacío por un momento, cuando volteo a verme me di cuenta de que ya estaba muy enojada. Camino hacia el teléfono y me lo tendió.

- Háblales. - me dijo sin emoción alguna en la voz. Eso no era bueno.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

- No te hagas el tonto Jacob y ¡háblales! Los quiero a todos aquí en este preciso instante, no mas mentiras.

Con miedo tome el teléfono y marque el número. Carlie se había alejado de mí y estaba en la esquina más alejada de la sala con los brazos cruzado viendo todo, todo menos a mí.

- _Buenas tardes, residencia Cullen_ - me respondió la vocecita de Alice.

- Alice, habla Jacob.

- _¡__Hola Jacob! ¿Como estas? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Paso algo malo? _- me pregunto.

- Si Alice, algo así - le respondí mirando a Carlie - necesito que vengan.

_- ¿Quienes?_ - me pregunto confundida.

- Todos.

- _¿__Por qué? ¿Qué paso? - _ahora estaba asustada.

- Digamos que, cometí una indiscreción y Carlie quiere verlos, a todos, aquí y rápido.

- _Oh no, ¿lo sabe?_

- No estoy seguro y te juro que no fue mi intención. - le respondí. Ciertamente no quería que se enterara así.

-_ Esta bien - _me dijo asustada - _vamos para allá._

Colgó y voltee a ver a Carlie.

- Ya vienen - le dije.

- Bien. - respondió sin voltear a verme.

Nos quedamos en silencio y Carlie no parecía dispuesta a romperlo y yo ya no quería abrir la boca por miedo a decir algo que no debiera, mejor esperaría a que llegaran los Cullen.

Pasaron quince minutos para que llegaran, los quince minutos más largos de toda mi vida. Tocaron la puerta y le dije que entraran. Todos estaba ahí, confundidos y con algo de temor.

- Buenas tardes - saludo el doctor con cortesía - Jacob, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien, gracias - le dije y voltee a ver a Carlie que fingía ver las fotos de las paredes. - Carlie, ya llegaron - dije con algo de temor.

- Ya sé que llegaron Jacob, no estoy sorda - me dijo tranquila. No era buena señal, eso significaba que empezaba a desconectarse de sus emociones.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y ahora Bella no estaba aquí para hacerla reaccionar. Esto iba en camino a terminar mal, muy mal.

Volteo a vernos a todos y tenía la cara completamente inexpresiva.

- Hablen. - nos dijo a todos.

- ¿De qué? - pregunto Alice con temor.

- Para empezar, quiero saber quiénes son y quiero la verdad.

- La familia Cullen. - Carlie miro a Alice con cierto aire despectivo y solo una risita.

- De acuerdo, plantee mal la pregunta, ¿qué son?

Ahora si el ambiente se puso tenso. Todos intercambiaban mirada muy rápido y nadie parecía querer hablar.

- ¿Me van a decir o no? - pregunto molesta.

- Si te lo diremos Carlie - le dijo Esme - pero por favor, cálmate y escúchanos.

- Estoy calmada y los escucharé atenta señora Cullen. - nuevamente Carlie había regresado a la inexpresión en su voz.

El semblante de Esme dejo ver la tristeza y el dolor que le producían las palabras de Carlie. Pero Carlie no era la que hablaba, la que estaba ahí parada era una completa desconocida.

- Nosotros somos…- empezó a decir Alice, pero no pudo terminar debido a la mirada penetrante y amenazadora de Carlie.

- Somos vampiros - le dijo Edward sin vacilar.

Volteo a verlo a él y luego a mí.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - me pregunto.

- No sabía qué hacer y no creí que fuera mi deber decírtelo.

- ¡Claro! No era tu deber decirme que me pase las últimas tres semanas rodeada de vampiros con el riesgo de morir si les daba hambre. - me dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Nosotros jamás haríamos eso! - le dijo Rosalie - no somos como los demás.

- Ahora me vas a decir que los vampiros existen por categorías, ¿no?

- Si.

- Rosalie tiene razón, jamás te haríamos daño - empezó a decir Alice - nunca lastimamos a nadie cuando íbamos al instituto aquí, ni a Bella, ni a Charlie, ni a…

- ¿¡Que!? - la interrumpió Carlie. - ¿conocieron…a mi…abuela? - pregunto de manera atropellada.

- Si - le dijo Alice - ella fue mi mejor amiga y también…

De detuvo a media frase y volteo a ver a Edward.

- ¿Y también qué? ¡Termina lo que ibas a decir Alice!

Esta en lugar de contestarle apretó la boca y bajo la vista, lo que provoco que a Carlie se le crispara la expresión de puro coraje.

- Alice, ¿y también qué? - volvió a preguntar.

- Ella fue mi novia - le respondió Edward.

- ¿Disculpa? - pregunto Carlie con incredulidad.

- Así como lo oyes, cuando conocí a Bella me enamore de ella y fue mi novia, pero, luego la deje.

- Ella sabía la ¿verdad? ¿Que eran vampiros?

- Si.

- ¿Porque la dejaste? - le pregunto.

- Porque intente matarla - le respondió Jasper.

- Supongo que eso debería sorprenderme, ¿no? - pregunto Carlie con sarcasmo.

- Fue un accidente, aun no tenía el control que tengo ahora.

Carlie se quedo seria y luego empezó a temblar y a reírse.

- Por eso se empeño en hacerme ver que no todos los fríos eran malos ¿verdad? - me pregunto.

- Si, por eso. No quería que sintieras odio por algo que ella siempre quiso.

- Pues no lo logro. - dijo otra vez tranquila y sin emoción alguna. - y ahora veo porque su interés en mi - les dijo volteando a verlos - pero lamento informarles que no soy mi abuela, por mucho que me parezca a ella.

- Carlie no, nosotros no te queremos por eso - le dijo Alice rápidamente.

- ¿A no? Y entonces ¿por qué? ¿Huelo bien?

- No, no, pero…a Bella le hubiera gustado que fuéramos tus amigos, estoy segura, cuando fuimos a verla al hospital no nos lo dijo, pero…

- ¿Al hospital? Me estás diciendo que…- volteo a verme y espere su descarga de coraje sobre mi - ellos la vieron antes de morir ¿¡y yo no!? ¿¡Porque!?

- No quería que la vieras así. - le respondí.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que me puedes decir?

- Si, porque ella me lo dijo. Quería que la recordaras como era y no como había terminado.

Se quedo callada y luego miro a los Cullen de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron la verdad?

- No sabíamos cómo y teníamos miedo a tu posible reacción - le respondió Alice.

- ¡Claro! Y en lugar de decirme la verdad, prefirieron mentirme.

- No teníamos otra opción.

- ¡Claro que la tenían! Pudieron haberme dicho la verdad o mejor aún, ¡alejarse de mí!

- Carlie, no nos digas eso, ¡por favor! Nunca fue nuestra intención mentirte, pero…

- ¡Basta! - Carlie empezó a respirar para calmarse y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió nos miro a todos. - creo que doy por terminada la pequeña reunión - dijo tranquila y fría. - ya se la verdad y me retiro.

- Carlie…- empecé a decir, pero me interrumpió.

- Jacob, escúchame bien - me dijo mirándome fijamente - no me busques, no mandes a nadie a que me vigile, porque créeme que no tendré compasión, y no esperes a que regrese, porque tal vez no lo haga.

Avanzo hacia la puerta para salir, pero antes de hacerlo Edward la tomo de brazo y la detuvo.

- Carlie, tenemos que hablar, todos te debemos una explicación.

- Creo que ya me la han dado, ahora suéltame - le dijo ella sin mirarlo.

- Carlie, por favor – le pidió Edward.

- Edward, te pido de la manera más atenta que me sueltes.

La soltó y Carlie abrió la puerta. Antes de salir volvió a hablar.

- Familia Cullen, les agradecería que no me busquen más y tampoco que se acerquen a mí. De hacerlo alguno de ustedes, los demás solo encontraran cenizas.

Salió de la casa y cerró la puerta. La había perdido. Y tal vez para siempre, jamás me iba, jamás nos iba a perdonar.

Bella ¡por favor! Hazla reaccionar.

- Debemos ir a buscarla e intentar habla con ella - dijo Alice asustada.

- No servirá de nada - le dije. - no los escuchara y tomen su amenaza enserio.

No podía creer que los hubiera amenazado. Eso lo habría dicho yo, no ella.

- ¡Todo esto fue tu culpa! - me dijo Rosalie molesta.

- ¡Rose! Tranquila - le dijo el doctor.

- ¿Como puedo estar tranquila si por culpa de este perro Carlie ahora nos odia?

¿La Barbie estaba interesada en Carlie enserio? No lo podía creer, Bella siempre me dijo que a ella la había odiado.

_Lo próxima vez que una humana, alienígena o de la especie que sea, se enamore de tu hermano, trátala bien e intenta ser su amiga, crees que podrías hacerme ese favor?_

Bella le había pedido a la Barbie que tratara bien a la siguiente persona que se enamorara de Edward. ¿Ósea que Carlie estaba enamorada de él?

No, de ser así, ella me lo habría contado.

- Y ahora ¿qué hacemos? - pregunto Esme. - Carlie estaba muy enojada, tal vez debemos esperar algunos días a que se le pase.

- No se le pasara - le dije con tristeza. - la única persona capaza de hacerla recapacitar era Bella, pero ella ya no está aquí.

- ¿Y qué sugieres? - me pregunto la Barbie - ¿que simplemente la olvidemos?

- No, porque sé que no podrán - le respondí - solo espero que no comenta ninguna tontería, que lo dudo, lo único que hará será seguir su vida, como si nunca hubiéramos existido.

Como ya no había más que decir, se fueron. Estaba seguro de que ellos intentarían hablar con ella, solo esperaba que no los fuera a lastimar, conociéndola, era capaz de instalar lanza llamas afuera de la casa que se activaran con el movimiento.

Esperaba, con tono mi corazón que reaccionara y que nos perdonara.

* * *

**_OMG! Teorias?  
_**

**_Nos vemos!  
_**

**_P.D: Gracias por sus rvws! :3  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**POV Edward.**

Sabía que Carlie no se iba a tomar bien el hecho de que fuéramos vampiros, pero jamás imagine que llegaría al límite de odiarnos y no desear ver más a Jacob por haberle mentido.

Y, si según Jacob, la única que la podía hacer reaccionar era Bella, no la volveríamos a ver jamás.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Alice cuando llegamos a casa.

Estaba tan triste como cuando Bella murió, todos los estábamos.

- Creo que es buena idea esperar - le respondió Esme - en algún momento podremos hablar con ella.

- Esto no habría pasado si Jacob no hubiera abierto la boca - se quejo Rosalie. Para ella, la culpa había sido de Jacob.

- No fue su culpa Rose, fue de todos - le dije - porque todos le mentimos.

- Lo sé, pero él fue el que se lo dijo ¡y se supone que nosotros debimos haberlo hecho! – me grito enojada.

- No fue su intención decirle – dijo Alice – él lo dijo.

- ¡Digan lo que quieras! El culpable fue el.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Emmett se fue con ella.

- ¿A dónde va? - me pregunto Esme.

- Solo quiere estar sola – respondí.

Luego de la partida de Rosalie, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y como no serviría de mucho yo irme a la mía, preferí irme a escuchar sus pensamientos.

Me interne en el bosque y ahí me quede hasta que se hizo de noche, dando vueltas, pensando y esperando que Carlie nos perdonara y nos entendiera.

Como todo el tiempo, fui a su casa y me encontré con las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas. Ciertamente no quería que nadie la viera o la molestada.

Las siguientes semanas, fueron un martirio.

Alice todos los días iba a la escuela, esperando hablar con ella, pero Carlie la ignoraba, pasando delante de ella como si no la conociera o no existiera. Alice regresaba triste y sabia que su hubiera sido capaz de llorar, lo habría hecho.

Esme y Rosalie estaban igual, la tristeza se reflejaba en la cara de las dos. Todos estábamos mal, aunque Jasper intentaba levantarnos el ánimo, no lo lograba. Alice estaba demasiado triste y él lo sentía, por lo que su don no estaba funcionando al cien por ciento.

Ahora era raro que Jacob hablara a la casa tan seguido o que Alice le marcara cada media hora, pero entre los dos se compartían la poca información que tenían de Carlie.

Alice, que se quejaba de no tener nada que hacer, se había puesto a investigar a Carlie por internet, le dije que no serviría de nada, pero me equivoque.

Entre esos días de que la pasaba pegada a la computadora, había dado con un blog, el cual era administrado por uno de los amigos de Carlie y en el publicaban lo que hacían en la escuela, mayormente las bromas que hacían entre ellos y hacia los profesores.

Entre las publicaciones, estaba un video, el cual había sido filmado una semana después de que Carlie se alejara de nosotros. En el se podía ver que, así como Jacob había dicho, estaba continuando su vida, como si no hubiéramos existido.

- _¡__Carlie! ¡Voltea a la cámara! - _decía la voz de un chico. En la pantalla se veía a Carlie sentada con sus amigos haciendo un trabajo.

-_ No fastidies Roger ¡y ponte a hacer los problemas! Porque ni creas que te los vamos a pasar._ - le había respondido ella sin levantar la cara.

- _¡__Por favor! Voltea y te juro que ya no fastidio._

Ella levanto la cara y luego sonrió. No había ni rastro de tristeza en ella.

- _¿__Contento? – __pregunto con una sonrisa._

_- ¡Sí! Ya ponte a resolver los problemas para que luego me los pases._

_- ¡Eres imposible! - _le dijo ella sonriendo y lanzándole una bola de papel a la cámara.

Se quedaron en silencio y luego Amanda, la amiga pelirroja de Carlie, le hablo.

_- Oye Carlie, ¿porque ya no te vas con tu amiga a la hora de salida?_

Carlie estaba o fingió estar muy concentrada en el problema que no respondió de inmediato.

- ¿Que le irá a responder? - pregunto Alice, que había estado muy atenta al video.

- _¿__Eh? ¿Qué Amanda? __– pregunto Carlie distraída._

_- ¿Que porque ya no te vas con tu amiga?_

_- ¡Ah! Porque no puedo estar todos los días con ella, aparte creo que se van a cambiar de ciudad y no me gustan las despedidas.__ – le respondió Carlie sin levantar la cara de sus apuntes._

_- ¡Oh! Que mal._

_- Mmm…_

Luego de ver el video, Alice había dejado de ir a la escuela y se pasaba los días en su habitación o en el blog, esperando alguna actualización sobre Carlie.

Yo seguía yendo a su casa por las noches y aun no me acostumbraba a las cortinas cubriendo las ventanas.

El viernes de la tercera semana, luego de que Carlie supiera la verdad, Jacob le hablo puntual a Alice y esta ya lo estaba esperando junto al teléfono. Generalmente esos días eran los que hablaban más. No podía creer que los dos tuvieran tanto tema de conversación, aunque solo era uno: Carlie.

Estaba en mi habitación cuando tocaron la puerta.

- Pasa - sabía que era Alice y se me hizo raro que tocara, nunca lo hacía y entraba como si fuera su habitación.

- Hola - me dijo seria y fue a pararse a mi lado.

- Hola, ¿que dice Jacob?

- Nada, Carlie sigue sin contestarle las llamadas y los mensajes. Seth fue a su casa el miércoles y no le abrió la puerta, al parecer no estaba y con sus amigos tampoco se encontraba. Según Jacob, lleva varios días sin estar en la tarde en su casa.

Dio un suspiro entre cortado y le pase un brazo por el hombro.

- Nos odia - me dijo triste - y mucho.

- No digas eso, tal vez…luego se le pase.

- ¿Tal vez cuando? – Pregunto – Como quisiera poder verla y saber si algún día lo hará o no.

Camino había la puerta y salió, pero sus pensamientos seguían presentes.

_Jacob definitivamente tenía razón. Sin Bella aquí, Carlie nos va a odia siempre. Debe estar triste, aunque intente no parecerlo. Triste y tal vez sola._

Los pensamientos de Alice me hicieron recordar unas cosas.

_…con la única con la que nunca me enoje fue con mi abuela. A decir verdad, ella era la que me convencía de que les hablara de nuevo y los perdonara, cuando la que debía pedir perdón era yo._

Y según Jacob, era verdad, la única que la podía hacer entrar en razón era Bella y ahora, Alice tenía también un poco de razón, debía sentirse sola.

Y si tenía varios días si estar en su casa por las tardes y tampoco estaba con sus amigos, eso significaba que pasaba el día en otro lugar. Donde de seguro no se sentía sola, ni traicionada. Y de todos los lugares que pasaron por mi cabeza, solo en uno podía estar.

No lo pensé dos veces y salí por la ventana en rumbo al cementerio.

Si con su abuela nunca se había enojado, Carlie la necesitaría y eso me hacía creer que podía estar ahí, en el cementerio.

* * *

_**Lectoras bellas! Perdon por tardar taaaanto! El trabajo no me deja actualizar :S no me maten!**_

_**Y espero esos bellos rvws con sus comentarios.  
**_

_**¿Que creen que vaya a pasar ahora?  
**_

_**Bessos! :*  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Tenía miedo de ir a ese lugar. No había ido cuando enterraron a Bella y esperaba no tener un ataque estando ahí. Cuando estaba por llegar, disminuí la velocidad y camine de manera sigilosa. Los demás si habían estado el día de entierro, por lo que gracias a ellos, sabia donde estaba situada la tumba.

Llegue a la orilla del bosque y lo primero que escuche fue un sollozo. Me acerque y vi a Carlie sentada frente a la tumba de Bella. Tenía las piernas abrazadas y la cara entre ellas.

¿Por qué demonios no podía ver lo que pensaba? Lloraba de manera desconsolada y no sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? - pregunto con voz llorosa. - Abuela no se qué hacer.

Levanto el rostro y lo apoyo sobre sus rodillas, mirando la tumba. Grandes lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y por lo hinchado de su rostro, debía tener varias horas llorando.

- Los extraño. - dijo y empezó a llorar con mas desesperación.

No podía creer lo que había dicho. Nos extrañaba. Y si lo hacía, ¿por qué no contestaba las llamadas de Jacob y de Alice? ¿Ahora que hacia? ¿Me acercaba a ella o me iba y regresaba con Alice? Lo segundo sonaba más tentador. El viento movió las arboles y luego Carlie se puso de pie, mirando en la dirección en la que yo estaba, intentando ver algo.

Había sentido mi olor. Vaya que si tenía buen olfato.

- ¿Quien está ahí? - pregunto respirando de manera entrecortada.

Como ya no podía irme y regresar con Alice, salí de entre los árboles para que me viera. Pude ver que se sorprendía, luego más dolor cruzo por su rostro y lo bajo. Me acerque lentamente a ella, no quería que saliera corriendo o se fuera a lanzar sobre mi e intentara prenderme fuego. Me detuve a dos metros de ella y seguía sin levantar el rostro.

- Carlie, te escuche - le dije lentamente.

Ella permaneció en su lugar y vi que las lágrimas caían de su rostro al suelo.

- Carlie…

- Perdónenme. - me dijo.

- ¿Qué? - pregunte creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

- Perdónenme - me repitió levantando el rostro. - por favor.

El impulso fue más grande que yo, avance los pasos que faltaban para llegar a ella y me sorprendió su reacción, porque también avanzo hacia mí y me abrazo.

- ¡Por favor perdónenme! - Me dijo llorando contra mi pecho - fui una tonta, una estúpida, una idiota que no sabía lo que decía.

Me recupere del shock y también la abrace.

- Tú también perdónanos. - le dije.

- ¡Y los perdono! Estaban en todo su derecho de no decirme la verdad, eso no se lo pueden andar diciendo a todos los que conocen. - me soltó y se alejo un poco de mi - la que debe pedir perdón soy yo. Ustedes nunca me amenazaron con matarme ¡y yo sí! Perdón - volvió a decir.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte. Tú también estabas en tu derecho de enojarte. Sabíamos que lo harías, pero no a tal grado.

- Lo siento. A veces me sigo comportando con una niña de seis años - me dijo y luego soltó una risita. - Necesito pedirle una disculpa enorme a toda tu familia y a mi abuelo.

- En ese caso - le dije - vamos a que lo hagas. Les darás una gran sorpresa. Sobre todo a Alice que no te puede ver.

Por primera vez me dio gusto que Alice no la pudiera ver.

- ¿Como que no me puede ver? ¿Le paso algo a Alice? - pregunto asustada.

- No, ella está bien, triste, pero bien y me refiero a su don. - le dije para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Don?

- Cosas de vampiros, luego te explico - le dije sonriendo.

- Bien. ¿Podemos ir primero con mi abuelo? Aparte que el queda más cerca.

- Claro - le dije y nos dirigimos hacia la salida.

Salimos y Carlie volteo a ambos lados.

- ¿Y tu carro? - me pregunto.

- No viene en carro - le respondí - son algo lentos.

- ¿Y en que se supone que iremos a ver a mi abuelo? - me volvió a preguntar.

- Sube a mi espalda y ahorita veras.

Me miro con cierta desconfianza, pero aun así avanzo hacia mi espalda y subió en ella.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Cierra los ojos - le dije y empecé a correr.

Lo hice yéndome por en medio del bosque para ir a La Push, tendría que sacarle la vuelta a toda la cuidad, pero aun así, llegaría rápido.

- ¡Esto es mejor que viajar sobre un lobo! - exclamo contenta.

No tardamos mucho en llegar. Antes de salir del bosque me detuve para entrar caminando. Carlie de bajo de mi espalda y se acomodo el cabello.

- Vaya que eres rápido - me dijo mientras caminábamos.

- Soy el más rápido de la familia - le dije.

- Y que mi abuelo y todos los lobos juntos. Por cierto, ¿como esta mi abuelo? ¿Han sabido algo de él?

- A decir verdad, si. Casi todos los días ha estado hablando con Alice, para ver que sabíamos de ti y viceversa. El ya está bien.

- Que bueno - me dijo contenta.

Empezamos a caminar en dirección a la casa de Jacob. Cuando llegamos ella entro y salió de inmediato.

- No está - dijo triste. - ¿donde podrá estar?

Lo pensó como por dos segundos y luego miro hacia la playa.

- El tronco - fue todo lo que dijo y salió corriendo.

La seguí y me detuve cuando vi a Jacob sentado sobre un tronco junto a la playa. Como tenia la mirada hacia abajo, no había visto a Carlie corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Abuelo! - grito.

Jacob levanto la vista y no lo podía creer. Se puso de pie casi al mismo tiempo que Carlie llegaba y lo abrazaba.

- ¡Te quiero, te quiero y perdóname! - le dijo ella llorando.

- ¿Creí que ya no querías verme jamás? - le pregunto el medio divertido mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Tonto! ¡Eres la única familia que tengo! No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente. - le respondió ella.

- Créeme que eso espero.

Se quedaron cerca de quince minutos abrazados y haciendo bromas. Jacob estaba feliz de que Carlie hubiera regresado. Luego caminaron hacia mí. El no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

- ¿ Edward? - pregunto confundido al verme.

- ¡Ah así! El fue el que me trajo - le respondió Carlie.

- ¿Te trajo? ¿De dónde?

- De…donde estaba.

- Y ¿dónde estabas?

- En el cementerio - le respondió ella apenada y poniéndose roja.

Lo que me sorprendió, desde que la había conocido no se había sonrojado jamás.

- ¿Y qué hacías en el cementerio?

- ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Bailando? - le pregunto con sarcasmo.

- No…

- ¡Obvio no! Estaba…visitando a la abuela.

Jacob no le dijo nada, pero la abrazo.

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir - le dijo Carlie a Jacob.

- ¿Qué? ¿A donde? ¡Pero si acabas de llegar!

- Ya lo sé y voy a la casa de Edward, tú no eres al único al que le debía una disculpa. A ti te dije que no me volverías a ver, a los Cullen que si acercaban a mí los mataría, así que debo ir a disculparme por eso.

Jacob dio un suspiro pensando que tenía razón. Le dio un beso en la frente y la soltó.

- Tienes razón. Te quiero y ven mañana.

- Aquí me tendrás bien temprano - le aseguro ella con una sonrisa.

Nos despedimos de él y nos fuimos caminando hasta llegar al bosque. Cuando ya nadie nos miraba, Carlie subió de nuevo a mi espalda y me dirigí a casa, donde estarían todos y sería una gran sorpresa.

Antes de llegar a la casa me detuve.

- Quiero que sea una sorpresa - le dije - lo de tu llegada.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes lograrlo? Nos van a escuchar llegar y me van a sentir.

Bueno punto. Escucharían su corazón, pero me llego una idea.

- Espérame veinte segundos, ya regreso - le dije y corrí a la casa.

Entre a mi habitación, encendí el aparato de sonido a todo el volumen y volví a salir.

Llegue a donde estaba Carlie y le hice una señal de que no hiciera ruido, luego un grito de Alice lleno el bosque.

- ¡EDWARD! ¡BAJALE A LA MUSICA! ME DUELE LA CABEZA! ¡Y SI TE MOLESTAN NUESTRO PENSAMIENTOS, VETE!

No obtuvo respuesta y pensó en matarme por no hacerle caso.

- ¡AH! ¡LO VOY A MATAR!

- ¡Alice! ¡Tranquila! - escuche decir a Jasper.

- ¿Si piensa matarlo? - pregunto Esme.

- Pues esta lo bastante furiosa para hacerlo.

Escuche a todos subir las escaleras y jale a Carlie de la mano. Cuando entramos a la casa, todos estaban en mi habitación y Alice seguía furiosa, pero se le pasaría en cuanto bajara.

- ¡AH! ¿SI SE VA PORQUE LE SUBE?

- ¡Alice! ¡Cálmate! - le dijo Rosalie.

- ¡NO QUIERO! ¡Y NO INTENTES CALMARME JASPER! ¡TE ESTOY SINTIENDO!

Escuche que apago la música y bajo de inmediato. Estaba tan enojada que no se había dado cuenta de que Carlie estaba sentada en el sillón y se lanzo sobre mí.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE DEMONIOS LE SUBES TANTO A TU MUSICA? - llego a mí y me jalo el cuello de la camisa con su pequeña furia duendecina - ¿QUE NO SABES QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA?

- Alice… - empecé a decir, pero me interrumpió.

- ¡ALICE NADA! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE!

Los demás bajaron y se pararon a media escalera. Ellos, a diferencia de Alice, si vieron a Carlie y esta los saludo con la mano.

- Carlie - dijo Esme sorprendida.

- ¡SI! ¡ES POR CARLIE QUE ESTOY ASI! - Grito Alice de nuevo - ¡PORQUE NO LA PUEDO VER Y NO SE SI NOS VA A PERDONAR O NO!

- ¿Y porque no se lo preguntas? - le dijo Emmett.

- ¿Y COMO PRETENDES QUE LO HAGA? - le grito soltándome y volteando a verlo.

- Pues si miras a tu derecha podrías hacerlo sin dificultad.

Alice miro enojada hacia la derecha y el semblante le cambio en segundos.

- Carlie.

- ¡Hola Alice! ¿Crees que ya podrías dejar de gritar para poder pedirles una disculpa? - le pregunto.

Alice no le dijo nada y volvió a gritar.

- ¡CARLIE! - luego, se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo. - ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Que haces aquí?

- Vengo a…pedirles una disculpa - le volvió a decir Carlie con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! - le dijo Alice rápido - ¡no llores! ¡Si te perdonamos! ¡Y tu perdónanos a nosotros! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

- Hace como dos semanas que los perdone Alice. - le dijo Carlie con una sonrisa.

- Y si era así… ¿por qué no has contestado nuestras llamadas? - le pregunto Esme que ya estaba al lado de Alice.

- Porque…-empezó a decir Carlie y bajo la vista - me sentía como…una cucaracha. Les grite horrible y sentí que no merecía que me perdonaran, pero…ya estaba llegando a mi limite de no verlos ni a ustedes, ni a mi abuelo y de no haber sido porque Edward encontró mi escondite secreto, de seguro en una semana o dos hubiera venido de rodillas a pedirles una disculpa enorme.

- ¡Tonta! No tenemos nada que perdonarte - le dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

- Así es - la apoyo Rosalie - estabas en tu derecho de enojarte y créeme, si queríamos decírtelo, nosotros y no que te llegara la noticia por otro lado. - le dijo molesta.

- Rose, ahora cálmate tu - le dijo Carlisle.

- No fue culpa de mi abuelo, el subconsciente lo traiciono y cometió una imprudencia - le dijo Carlie - pero, hay algo que quiero saber.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Alice.

- ¿Me perdonan?

- ¿Que parte de "tonta, no tenemos nada que perdonarte" no entendiste? Aparte ya te dije que si te perdonamos.

- Si, pero lo hiciste para que no llorara, me porte mal, muy mal - le dijo Carlie con obviedad - y necesito que me digan que me perdonan. Todos y no solo Alice y Edward.

- Claro que te perdonamos - le dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa. - todos, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto - dijo Carlisle.

- Si Esme y Carlisle dicen que te perdonamos, te perdonamos - le dijo Emmett. - no podemos desobedecer a nuestros padres o no nos darán mesada.

Carlie sonrió y abrazo a Esme. Al abrazo se unió Rosalie, luego Alice y al final Emmett.

- Carlie, gracias por perdonarnos. - le dijo Emmett cuando se separaron.

- Y ¿gracias porque?

- Porque ya vamos a dejar de soportar el mal humor de Alice.

- La verdad, no sé de qué te quejas - le dijo Jasper - tu no la sentiste.

- Ni veías todo lo que pensaba. - comente.

- ¡Ay! ¡Qué exagerados son! - Nos dijo Alice defendiéndose - ni que me hubiera puesto tan mal.

Todos rieron y era un sonido que definitivamente, había hecho falta en la casa.

- Oigan, hablando de eso, tengo una duda. - dijo Carlie.

- ¿Cual? - le pregunte.

- ¿Porque hace un momento que Alice estaba histérica dijo que no me podía ver? ¿Y también porque le grito Jasper que no intentara calmarla y que lo estaba sintiendo? ¿Y tu porque dices que Emmett no veía lo que pensaba?

Suspire y le explique qué era lo que yo hacía, y al igual que Bella, me pregunto si había algo malo en ella, dado que no podía leer sus pensamientos.

- Creo que es por culpa de tu abuela que no puedo ver tus pensamientos.

- ¿De mi abuela?

- Si, a ella tampoco se los podía ver.

- Ah.

Fue todo lo que dijo y luego fue el turno de Alice de explicarle porque no la podía ver. Esta vez, era por culpa de Jacob y su genética. Y luego fue el turno de Jasper. Ella no entendió muy bien de que se trataba, por lo que le dijo que se lo mostraría y la puso triste, enojada y eufórica con un exceso de risa y menos de tres minutos.

- ¡Ay! Mi estomago - dijo Carlie luego de tranquilizarse - creo que ya lo entendí.

Nos quedamos platicando todo el día, explicándole de manera más detallada quiénes éramos y como era que nos habíamos convertido en vampiros. Rosalie no le quiso contar su historia, creyó que aun era muy chica para saberla y podía quedar algo traumatizada, pero le prometió a Carlie luego contársela, ya que tuviera unos cuantos años más.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando Alice y yo fuimos a dejarla a su casa. Nos dijo que se iría el fin de semana con Jacob, pero que a partir de lunes la soportaríamos de nuevo todos los días.

Lo que la verdad, no sería un sacrificio para ninguno de nosotros.


	17. Chapter 17

**POV Alice.**

Carlie regreso a nosotros y todo volvió a la normalidad. A demasiada normalidad.

Ya no era necesario fingir que éramos humanos y nos movíamos de manera normal. Ella parecía estar acostumbrándose a eso, pero aun se asustaba cuando llegábamos demasiado rápido y le parecía extraño que nos habláramos a tono normal si estábamos en una habitación distinta en la casa.

Pero no por eso, había dejado de ver el blog que tenia con sus amigos, pues gracias a el me entere de que Carlie estaba por cumplir años ¡y no nos había dicho! ¿Como se atrevía a no decírnoslo? Pero estaba esperando a que se hicieran las dos e ir por ella para abordarla con preguntas.

Fui sola por ella, porque Edward, Emmett y Jasper se había ido a cazar y de seguro no los veríamos en varios días. Lo que me alegraba y me entristecía. Me alegraba porque Edward no estaría de entrometido en mis pensamientos y me ponía triste porque no vería a Jasper, pero intentaría no ponerme demasiado triste, porque se daría cuenta o el lector de mentes se lo diría.

Llegue por Carlie justo cuando ella iba saliendo. Baje el vidrio y la salude, ella corrió lo poco que faltaba para llegar.

- Hola Alice – me saludo – ¿y Edward?

- Se fue a cazar con Emmett y Jasper.

- Ah ¿y por eso pareces triste? No creo que se vayan a tardar mucho – dijo para hacerme sentir mejor – Jasper no puede vivir sin ti y obvio Emmett sin Rosalie.

- Si, tienes razón. – Carlie ya sabía lo de las parejas que había en la casa y nos dijo que lo habíamos ocultado muy bien, sobre todo Emmett y Rosalie.

Estuve tentada a decirle que Edward no podía vivir sin ella, pero el seguía con que solo eran amigos y no podía hacerle ver que no era así. Pero en fin, algún día se daría cuenta.

Llegamos a casa para lo que seria una tarde de chicas. Esme y Carlisle se habían ido por unos días porque a nuestro padre lo necesitaban, así que nos habían dejado solos y con la promesa de que nos portaríamos bien.

- ¡Rose! Ya llegamos – le avise.

- Ok, estoy en la cocina – me respondió.

- ¿Y que haces ahí?

Entramos a la cocina y vimos a Rosalie enfrente de la estufa.

- Rose, ¿que haces? – le pregunte al verla.

- Intento calentar comida, pero no se si lo estoy haciendo bien – contesto honesta.

- Yo te digo como vas – le dijo Carlie acercándose a ella.

Luego de Carlie comiera lo que casi se le quema a Rosalie, nos fuimos a la sala a ver la televisión y no encontré mejor momento para reclamarle el porque no me había dicho que ya casi cumplía años.

- Carlie – le hable seria.

- Dime Alice.

- ¿Porque no me habías dicho que ya va a ser tu cumpleaños? – pregunte.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? – me pregunto.

- Yo pregunte primero.

Volteo a verme y levanto las cejas.

- Pues no te había dicho porque…no se, no me lo habías preguntado.

- Mmm…¿y cuando es?

- El veinte de Junio.

- ¿El veinte de Junio? ¿Enserio? – le pregunte. Vaya que gran coincidencia.

- Si, es enserio, ¿porque?

- Porque ese día también es el cumple años Edward.

- ¿A si? ¿Y cuantos cumple? – quiso saber curiosa.

- 155 – le respondí.

- ¡Wow! ¡Es un anciano!

- Y a veces se comporta como uno.

- ¿Y cuántos años vas a cumplir? – le pregunto Rosalie.

- Voy por los dulces y soñados dieciséis – le respondió Carlie con una sonrisa.

De inmediato me puse a sacar cuentas y me di cuenta que faltaba…¡un mes!

- Ah! Eso significa que tengo un mes para planearte la fiesta!

- Que? Cual fiesta? Alice no tengo dinero para una fiesta – me dijo.

- Y quien te esta pidiendo dinero? Si yo te la organizo será mi regalo.

- Me vas a regalar una fiesta? Estas loca, no lo voy a permitir!

- No me digas que tu también tienes aberraciones por las fiestas igual que Bella? – le pregunte esperando que su respuesta fuera un "no".

Me miro y luego sonrió como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

- No Alice, yo a diferencia de mi abuela, si disfruto mucho las fiestas, pero no creo que sea necesaria una, celebrare como lo he hecho siempre – me dijo como si me hubiera convencido con eso.

- A si? Y como celebras generalmente tus cumpleaños?

- Pues en La Push con mi abuelo y nuestros amigos y una pastel enorme.

- Pues este año van a cambiar un poquito las cosas – le dije – porque la fiesta será aquí y habrá música, mucha comida y te estoy imaginando con un vestido enorme.

- No. No me vas a regalar una fiesta con música y vestidos y banquete y todas esas cosas, gastaras mucho, porque no mejor a mi manera?

- Porque no. No vas a cumplir dieciséis todos los días y tiene que ser algo especial.

- Alice no…- empezó a decir, pero Rosalie la interrumpió.

- Carlie, no tiene caso que discutas con Alice porque no le vas a ganar.

- Segura?

- Segurísima.

Suspiro resignada y volteo a verme.

- Bien, entonces, si me quieres organizar una fiesta, tienes que pedirle permiso a mi abuelo.

- Y a Jacob para que? – le pregunte. – la fiesta es para ti, no para el.

- Porque no has pensado que tal vez el ya me estaba organizando algo?

- Lo dudo mucho, pero si quieres el permiso de Jacob, vamos por el. – me puse de pie y fui por las llaves del carro de Edward y luego regrese por Carlie y la jale de la mano.

- A donde vamos? – me pregunto confundida.

- A ver a Jacob y por un permiso.

- Ahora?

- Claro! Mientras más rápido mejor, no quiero perder más tiempo.

La jale para que se levantara, salimos de la casa y subimos al carro.

- En un rato volvemos! – le grite a Rosalie.

- Se apuran! No me gusta estar sola.

- Si, no te vayan a robar – le dije con sarcasmo.

Tardamos cerca de media hora en llegar a La Push, iba prácticamente a todo lo que el carro podía avanzar y no era suficiente.

En cuanto llegamos, Carlie salto del carro. Jacob estaba afuera de su casa con Seth y otro que no supe quien era, creo que era Quil o Embry o Jared o uno de ellos.

- Hola abuelo! – saludo Carlie a Jacob – hola Seth, hola Quil.

- Que haces aquí? – le pregunto Jacob.

- Que no puedo venir a visitarte o que?

- No si, pero me sorprende. – le respondió.

- Bueno, en realidad la que te quiere ver es Alice.

- Alice?

Baje a medias del carro y salude.

- Hola Jacob.

- Hola Alice y para que soy bueno? – me pregunto yendo al grano.

Tenía un poquito de miedo bajarme por completo, Quil me miraba muy feo.

- Alice, bájate – me dijo Jacob – no te vamos a morder, créeme.

Lo mire y me baje del carro y me pare a un lado de Carlie. Jacob me observo esperando a que dijera algo.

- Dile – me dijo Carlie.

- No presiones!

- Decirme que? – pregunto Jacob – Alice, habla.

- Quiero preguntarte si… - suspire antes de soltarlo. Y si me decía que no? Bah! No le iba a hacer caso – si me dejarías organizarle una fiesta a Carlie?

- Una fiesta? Para que o que?

- Como que para que? – le pregunte molesta – Carlie esta por cumplir los dieciséis y es tradición hacer una fiesta en grande.

- Ah! Pues…no se, no tengo tanto dinero como para hacerle la fiesta del siglo a Carlie.

- Otro – cual era su problema con el dinero? – no te preocupes por eso, la fiesta seria mi regalo, bueno el de toda la familia, que dices? Si puedo? Por favor?

Puse esa cara a la cual nadie le decía que no.

- Bella tenia razón, eres imposible – me dijo Jacob.

- Ósea que eso es un "si"?

- Puedo decir que "no"?

- Si, pero no te haría caso – le respondí.

- En ese caso, adelante, pero eso si…

- Si ya se, tengo que invitar a La Push entera – le dije.

- Tal vez no entera, pero si.

- No te preocupes, Carlie invitara a quien ella quiera – le dije.

- Segura? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Segura y ahora, nos vamos porque tenemos mucho que hacer.

Carlie hizo una mueca al escucharme.

- Mmm…por alguna extraña razón, no me gusto como sonó eso – comento.

- Suerte! – le dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – le dijo Carlie con sarcasmo.

Nos despedimos y regresamos a la casa, porque tenía muchos sitios de internet que visitar y mis tarjetas estaban desesperadas por ser utilizadas para comprar flores, adornos, invitaciones y muchos posibles vestidos para la fiesta.

Todo iba a salir de maravilla. Obvio, siendo yo la organizadora, nada podía salirse de control.


	18. Chapter 18

Sabia que un mes no me iba a ser suficiente para organizar la fiesta a lo grande, pero conté con la ayuda de Esme y Rosalie y todo iba viento en popa.

Hasta el momento no había preocupado a Carlie con nada o casi nada. Solo le había pedido su opinión con las invitaciones y que me diera los nombres y direcciones de los invitados, por lo demás, Rosalie, Esme y yo éramos las encargadas.

La fiesta seria exactamente el día de su cumpleaños, pues seria sábado.

Emmett andaba muy emocionado y dispuesto a ayudar, algo muy raro en el, por lo que el día de la fiesta lo explotaría.

Y al anciano que cumplía años también ese día no le quedo de otra, más que aceptar ser el acompañante principal de Carlie.

- No Alice, consíguete a otro - me había dicho cuando le di la noticia.

- Vamos Edward! No seas amargado! Aparte también es tu cumpleaños - le dije con una gran sonrisa.

- No!

- Por favor! No lo hagas por mi, hazlo por Carlie, si?

Luego de eso no se pudo negar.

Que le costaba admitir que si sentía atracción por ella? Nada! Pero demasiado testarudo y orgulloso como para admitirlo. Además que de seguro pensaba que si se enamoraba de Carlie ofendería la memoria de Bella. Yo estaba segura de que no seria así, pero aléguenle al anciano.

Una semana antes de la fiesta, Rosalie y yo fuimos a Seattle por los posibles vestidos para Carlie. Yo ya los había visto todos y eran realmente hermosos. Mi hermana no logro verlos porque estaban en bolsas negras, además de que quería que Carlie fuera la primera en verlos.

El lunes, luego de que la apresurará a comer, Carlie y yo subimos a mi habitación para que se midiera los vestidos y escogiera el que mas le gustaba.

- Y se puede saber como conoces mi talla? - me pregunto Carlie que estaba en el baño midiéndose el primer vestido.

- Tengo muy buen ojo - le respondí - además de que te medí y tu ni cuenta te diste.

- Si, por lo visto así fue.

Salió del baño con el primer vestido y se paro frente al espejo. Era de color rojo strapless, con un cinto negro el cual tenia cristales bordados y sobre la falda también tenia por la parte de abajo. Se veía hermosa.

- Y? que te parece? - le pregunte emocionada.

- Quieres que te sea honesta? - Me pregunto y yo asentí - parezco un gran tomate! Y listo para ser hecho puré.

- Entonces no te gusto?

- Es lindo, pero no. El rojo no es mi color y con este vestido me veo como un tomate o una copia juvenil muy brillosa de la señora Claus.

No dijo mas, entro al baño y se cambio el vestido. Cuando salió traía puesto uno verde y también era strapless.

- Y? ese que tal?

- Mmm…con este me veo como un chícharo o un limón, tu que dices?

Volteo a verme y yo tenia el ceño fruncido.

- Como ninguna de las dos cosas - le respondí enojada.

- Alice, esta tampoco me gusta.

Entro al baño y se cambio.

Carlie resulto ser más complicada de lo que espere. Para mi todos los vestidos eran muy lindos, pero ella tenia que encontrar a que fruta o a que verdura se parecía. Con uno morado de quejo de parecer una uva; con uno anaranjado una calabaza de Halloween, incluso salió cantando la canción de _This is Halloween; _luego con uno azul que parecía una mora y con uno color cielo que era la copia barata de la _Cenicienta._

- Pero si te ves muy linda! - le dije casi en suplica, porque si mis cálculos no fallaban ese era el ultimo vestido.

- No me gusta! Me veo tonta, así como _Cenicienta_, esa princesa nunca me gusto!

- Y porque no? - pregunto no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

- Es muy…tonta! Siempre dejo que sus hermanastras la maltrataran y su príncipe nunca habla!

Se metió al baño, se puso su ropa y cuando salió se acostó sobre la cama.

- Alice. - me hablo.

- Dime Carlie.

- Falta una semana para la fiesta y no tengo vestido.

- En el baño hay seis - le dije.

- Pero de esos seis no se hace uno! Y con todos justos, iba a parecer ensalada de frutas.

Me reí por el comentario y me acosté a su lado.

- Que vamos a hacer? - me pregunto.

- No se, estoy intentado pensar en algo.

Que diablos íbamos a hacer? Necesitaba un vestido y no sabia como o donde conseguirlo!

Ah! No! Esto no me estaba pasando a mi!

Tocaron la puerta y luego Rosalie hablo.

- Puedo pasar? - pregunto.

- Pasa - le respondí sin ganas.

Abrió la puerta y entro.

- Como van?

- Mal - le respondió Carlie - Alice intenta que parezca una calabaza el día de mi fiesta.

- Si, ya escuche que te quejaste del vestido anaranjado. - comento divertida - y entonces no tienen vestido?

- No - respondimos la dos al mismo tiempo.

- Carlie, que piensas de la ropa usada? - le pregunto Rosalie.

Carlie se incorporo y la miro.

- Porque?

- Pregunto, simple curiosidad.

Simple curiosidad? Rosalie no podía sentir simple curiosidad por eso.

De la nada, varia imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza y para mi gran sorpresa, Carlie aparecía en ellas, por alguna extraña razón. Pero no duraron más de dos segundos, que me fueron suficientes para comprender a Rosalie y casi brinco de lo contenta que me puse.

- Pues… - empezó a decir Carlie - todo depende de que tan usada este.

Rosalie asintió y nos pidió que la esperáramos un segundo, luego entro a la habitación con una bolsa y tuve que contenerme para no gritar y brincar y arruinar la sorpresa.

- Carlie, como sabrás yo me he casado muchas veces - empezó a decirle Rosalie - y este vestido es ciertamente mi favorito y me gustaría que lo usaras en tu fiesta.

Abrió la bolsa y le mostro el vestido a Carlie.

- Oh mi Dios! Es…hermoso! - dijo Carlie viendo el vestido.

Rosalie nunca de casaba de blanco o no por completo y este vestido era una divinura.

Era estilo halter y de color perla. Tenía un listón debajo del busto, el cual tenía bordados nada más y nada menos que diamantes y era ceñido hasta la cadera. A mi hermana le gustaban los vestidos que resaltaran su figura y este hacia el truco muy bien. La falda tenía varias capas de tela asimétricas. Simplemente perfecto.

- Y bien? Te lo pondrás? - le pregunto Rosalie.

- Es que…mmm…no creo poder.

- Porque no?

- Porque es…demasiado lindo para mi, además de que si le pasa algo me voy a querer morir y me vas a matar. Mejor que le pase algo al morado con el que parezco uva.

- Carlie, no le va a pasar nada al vestido y no es demasiado lindo para ti, yo diría que tu eres demasiado linda para el.

Ok! De no haber visto a Rosalie moviendo los labios no había creído que ella dijo eso. Pero lo hizo.

- Anda! No te hagas del rogar - le dije, tome el vestido, se lo di y la metí al baño - póntelo, quiero ver como te queda porque de seguro tendré que ajustarlo.

- No! Si le tiene que hacer algo no me lo voy a poner.

- No te preocupes por eso - le dijo Rosalie - no me lo pondré de nuevo, Alice no lo permitirá, no podemos ponernos la ropa mas de una vez.

- Y porque si quiere que yo me lo ponga si alguien mas ya lo uso? - pregunto Carlie desde el baño.

- Porque esta es una situación de emergencia, no tenemos vestidos y ese es perfecto, así que no te quejes.

Carlie salió del baño y se paro frente a nosotras. El vestido para ser de Rosalie le quedaba bastante bien, largo y un poquito grande de la cintura, pero todo tenía arreglo.

- Te queda perfecto - le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

- De seguro no tan bien como a ti.

- A las dos se les ve bien - les dije - ahora súbete aquí porque tengo que ver cuanto le voy a cortar.

- Cortar? De donde? Porque? - me pregunto Carlie.

- Porque te queda largo y ni con unas zapatillas de tacón veinte te quedara bien.

Con unos alfileres marque donde tenia que ajustar y cortar para que quedara listo. Rosalie nos había salvado la vida.

Dos días antes la fiesta, estaba con Carlie viendo como iban a quedar las cosas dentro de la casa cuando me pregunto por su acompañante.

- En dos días sabrás quien es - le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Espera! Estas diciéndome que no voy a saber quien es hasta el día de la fiesta?

- Así es.

- Estas loca! - grito - Tienes que decirme quien es! Que tal que es un bruto para bailar y me hace pasar el ridículo de mi vida?

- No te preocupes por eso, tu acompañante es un bailarín de primera y no pasaras ninguna vergüenza.

Me miro seria y enojada, pero no le serviría de nada, porque seria una tumba y no le diría que Edward iba a ser su acompañante.

* * *

_**Hola bellas lectoras! Perdon por dejar la historia tan colgada! Espero y me disculpen!**_

**_Aqui les dejo otro cap que espero y les guste! :D_**

**_Mañana les actualizo con otro, va?_**

**_Besos bellas lectoras! Espero sus comentarios :D_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Este cap me gusta mucho :D_**

* * *

**POV Edward.**

Alice andaba loca por la fiesta y Carlie ya empezaba a mostrarse también emocionada, porque al principio la idea no le agradaba mucho.

Carlie se había dormido en casa por órdenes de Alice, que no quería dejar la casa ni por un segundo por miedo a que algo saliera mal. Entre Emmett, Jasper y yo habíamos sacado todos los muebles de la sala para poder crear el antro que Alice quería para la fiesta.

Para las cinco de la tarde ya todo estaba listo, entre Alice y Rosalie estaban ayudando a Carlie a que estuviera lista. Aun no podía creer que Rosalie le hubiera regalado ese vestido, que no había dejado que nadie tocara más que ella.

Esme desde temprano había empezado a preparar lo que seria el banquete y Carlie era la encargada de decir si estaba rico o no, claro eso fue hasta que Alice fue por ella y ya no la dejo terminar su tarea de catadora.

En la habitación de Alice solo se escuchaban risas y platicas de chicas.

- Edward voy a entrar - me dijo Alice abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

- Puedo hacer algo para evitarlo? - le pregunte cuando estuvo adentro.

- Me temo que no y ya sabes a que vengo, así que ahórrame el tiempo y ya sabes que hacer.

Salió de mi habitación si decir nada más. Si ya sabia lo que quería y a que había ido.

Pero aun era muy temprano para cambiarme, ni que yo fuera el festejado.

- Ya Carlie! - escuche que se quejo Alice - dime que canción es! Por favor!

- Ja! Claro que no Alice y esa cara de perrito no va a lograr convencerme - le dijo Carlie - si tú no me dices con quien voy a bailar, yo no te diré el nombre de la canción y espero, que tu bailarín sea tan bueno como dices.

- Ay! Eres imposible! - le dijo Alice molesta.

- No, lo que pasa es que soy muy parecida a ti.

En eso no había duda, Carlie era casi tan chantajista como Alice.

En los días que faltaban para la fiesta, Alice había intentado que Carlie le dijera la canción que había elegido como su vals, pero Carlie estaba en una negación total, le había dicho que si Alice no daba nombres, ella tampoco lo haría. Situación que estaba volviendo loca a Alice, que estaba acostumbrada a siempre conseguir lo que quería.

Alice regreso histérica a mi habitación a las 7, gritándome que ya era hora de que me cambiara, porque ya todos estaban listos y en una hora empezarían a llegar los invitados. Esta vez, si le hice caso. Y me cambie con lo que Alice me había comprado, un traje negro, al igual que la camisa. Cuando estuve listo baje y ya todo estaba en orden y Jacob iba llegando junto con Seth.

- Que hacen aquí? - les pregunto Alice, que andaba con un vestido dorado con rosa.

- Creo que venimos a la fiesta de mi nieta - le respondió Jacob.

- Obvio! Pero porque tan temprano? Aun falta una hora para que todo inicie.

- Y? quiero ver a Carlie, tengo dos semanas sin verla gracias a ti.

- Abuelo! - grito Carlie desde la habitación de Alice.

- Hola mi lobita! - dijo Jacob.

- Alice! Déjalo subir! Quiero verlo! Por favor! - le suplico Carlie.

- No! - dijo Alice parándose en la subida de las escaleras - lo siento, pero no te vera hasta que sea hora de que bajes.

- Alice, déjalo subir - le dijo Esme - no va a pasar nada.

- Que no! En una hora la vera, si ya se espero dos semanas, puede esperarse una hora más.

No dijo nada mas, pero amenazo a Jacob con matarlo si decidía subir a hacerle una visita a Carlie.

En la siguiente hora, más gente empezó a llegar. Como todos los licántropos de La Push, algunos compañeros de Carlie y sus amigos de siempre. La música tenia un volumen bajo y todos, o casi todos, estaban disfrutando de los bocadillos que había preparado Esme.

Cuando Alice creyó que ya habían llegado casi todos los invitados, subió para avisarle a Carlie que ya era hora de que bajara y bailara su primera canción. Bajo de nuevo, me dijo que debía situarme a un lado de la escalera y esperar a Carlie. Fue hacia el Dj que había contratado y tomo el micrófono.

- Buenas noches a todos - saludo contenta - bienvenidos a esta fiesta en honor a Carlie Isabella Black.

Los amigos de Carlie aplaudieron y gritaron y luego Alice hablo de nuevo.

- Y ahora es momento de que la festejada haga su aparición, con ustedes, Carlie Isabella Black!

Todos voltearon en dirección a las escaleras y todos pensaron al mismo tiempo en una la hermosa chica que estaba parada al final de las escaleras, con un vestido color perla, y una sonrisa radiante.

Esa chica no era otra que Carlie.

Levante la vista para verla y era, ciertamente, una visión hermosa. Iba bajando con cuidado las escaleras para no caerse, su sonrisa dejaba ver lo contenta que estaba. Levanto la vista y la dirigió hacia mí, pude ver que me miro confundida y luego volvió a sonreír.

Rosalie le había recogido el cabello a los lados, de modo que pareciera media coleta y traía puesta una tiara que se me hizo muy familiar.

Esa tiara yo se la había regalado a Alice y había pertenecido a mi madre.

Carlie llego al final de las escaleras y le ofrecí mi mano.

Alice se había encargado de instruirnos a los dos por separado, por lo que ya sabíamos que hacer.

Carlie tomo mi mano y me hubiera gustado mucho saber que estaba pensando.

- Así que tu eres mi bailarín de primera? - me pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia el centro de lo que se suponía era la pista de baile.

- Me temo que si - le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Debí haberlo supuesto - me dijo - después de todo, también es tu cumpleaños, no?

- Como sabes eso? - le pregunte con sorpresa.

- Un pajarito hiperactivo me lo dijo - me respondió.

- Un pajarito llamado Alice?

- Que otro pajarito hiperactivo conoces?

Los dos nos reímos y llegamos a nuestro destino. Me pare frente a Carlie esperando a que empezara la canción.

- Edward, espero y seas tan bueno bailando como Alice dijo, de lo contrario, si me haces pasar una vergüenza, te pateare el trasero. - me dijo con una sonrisa de angelito malévolo. En ese momento empezó a sonar una melodía.

- Ante semejante advertencia - le dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a mi - debo hacer lo mejor que pueda.

Me miro sonriente y luego bajo la vista.

La canción no era exactamente un vals al estilo _el lago de los cisnes._ Era un bolero y solo era la música, pero gracias a las amigas de Carlie que se pusieron emocionadas, supuse que la conocían y que además tenía letra. Era raro que no identificara la canción, dado que yo tenía demasiada música.

- Linda canción - le dije a Carlie al oído, pues dado el estilo de la canción, debíamos bailar mas juntos de los normal. - de donde la sacaste?

- No la conoces? - me pregunto sorprendida.

- Creo que no.

- Interesante. - Comento - la canción es de una película, que ya es algo vieja, pero me gusta mucho y esta basada en un libro.

- De que libro? - le pregunte.

- _Amor en tiempos de cólera _de García Márquez, si no haz leído el libro, te lo recomiendo.

- Gracias por la recomendación - le dije. - y tus amigas te odian - le comente.

- Y no lo dudo - me dijo divertida - estoy vestida como una princesa bailando con un chico muy guapo, que me odien lo que quieran.

Continuamos con el baile hasta que la canción termino. Y siguiendo las instrucciones de Alice, ambos hicimos una reverencia en agradecimiento por el baile y yo no pude evitar el impulso de tomar a mano de Carlie y besarla. Ella me miro sorprendida, se ruborizo y luego me dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.

Luego de que bailara conmigo, bailo con su _tío _Jacob. Durante la canción Carlie lloro debido a todas las cosas que Jacob le decía, como que sus padres y Bella estaban muy contentos por ella y aunque no los pudiera ver, ellos la acompañaban.

Y después de un momento emotivo, empezó la fiesta.

Carlie, bailo toda la noche y con todos. Con Carlisle fue una canción tranquila, mientras que con Emmett fue todo lo contrario y los dos se lucieron. Rosalie estaba muerta de la risa viéndolos bailar. Cuando terminaron, fue el turno de Jasper, pero parecía poco dispuesto a cooperar.

- Anda Jasper! Por favor! Solo una canción! - le decía Carlie jalándolo de la mano.

- Carlie, no soy bueno bailando - le dijo Jasper.

- Ay claro que si lo eres! - le dijo Alice - ve, anda, hoy es su fiesta.

Y como Jasper no le podía negar nada a Alice, acepto bailar una canción con Carlie. Era graciosos ver a Jasper intentara bailar con otra persona que no fuera su esposa.

Yo, por alguna extraña razón, no podía apartar mi vista de Carlie. No quería perderme ninguna de sus sonrisas o las caras que le hacia a sus amigos.

- Te la vas a acabar - me dijo una voz. Voltee y tenia a Alice a mi lado con una gran sonrisa. - acéptalo, te gusta.

- No me gusta, simplemente me agrada ver que se la esta pasando bien. - era eso verdad? O si sentía algo por Carlie?

- Si, como no! - Me dijo con sarcasmo - vamos Edward, acepta que sientes algo por ella y no me digas que es amistado, porque no lo es, tengo rato observándote y créeme, así como vez a Carlie, así solías ver a Bella.

Se alejo de mí con una sonrisa y me dejo pensando.

Yo no opinaba igual que ella. Porque simple y sencillamente, yo no podía estar sintiendo por Carlie algo que no era sin saber o notarlo. Ella era solamente mi amiga y nada más.

Levante la vista para verla. Estaba del otro lado de la habitación bailando con Jacob. Carlie dejo ver una enorme sonrisa y luego volteo hacia donde estaban algunos de sus amigos bailando. Su mirada recorrió toda la habitación hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los míos.

Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma y sentí como esos ojos verdes podían ver dentro de mí sin restricción alguna. Me perdí en ellos, en su brillo, en su color, en todo lo que decían y no.

Jacob la hablo y esa conexión se perdió. Volví a la realidad y me di cuenta de algo: Alice tenía razón y yo estaba empezando a sentir algo que no debía por Carlie.

La fiesta ya estaba por terminar y algunos de los invitados ya se estaban despidiendo. Casi todos se fueron, solo quedamos nosotros, Jacob y Seth.

Carlie llego a donde estaba con una gran sonrisa.

- Disfrutaste la fiesta? - le pregunte.

- Como no tienes una idea, ha sido genial! Y tu?

- Estuvo divertida - le respondí. - me entretuve viendo a los demás bailar.

- Y tu porque no lo hiciste? No vi que lo volvieras a hacer luego de la primera canción. - me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- No había con quien, todas tenían pareja - le dijo sonriendo.

- Pues mira que casualidad! Yo en estos momentos no tengo pareja así que… - se acerco a mi y me tomo la mano - me vas a invitar a bailar.

Me jalo con bastante fuerza y me llevo a la pista de baile. Las canciones ya eran tranquilas, por lo que tuvimos que bailar abrazados.

- Y porque no volviste a bailar? - me pregunto.

- Ya te dije, todas tenían pareja.

- Nah! Estoy segura de que si hubieras invitado a Esme, Alice, Rosalie o a alguna de mis amigas que se estaban derritiendo por ti, habrían bailado contigo con mucho gusto, en especial los mares de hormonas de mis amigas.

- Lo se - le dije sonriendo - vi lo que pensaban de mi y de Emmett y de Carlisle y de Jasper y de Jacob.

- Ah! Ni me lo digas que me enojo! Todas están enamoradas de mi abuelo, situación que me pone verde del coraje.

- Porque? - le pregunte por curiosidad.

- Porque…habla de el como si fuera un chico! No es que no lo sea, pero, es mi abuelo! Aunque ellas piensan que es mi tío, pero como sea, intento mantenerlas alejadas de el, como ya comente, todas son un mar de hormonas.

Los dos sonreímos. El Dj anuncio que tocaría la ultima canción de la noche, Carlie me dijo que no me moviera y fue por los demás para bailar todos juntos. Y ciertamente disfrute más las últimas dos canciones que toda la fiesta en general.

Luego de la última canción, los del sonido desmontaron todo. Tardaron cerca de una hora en sacar todo de la casa. Cuando se fueron, todo regreso a la normalidad en quince minutos.

- Sillón! - grito Carlie cuando Emmett entro con el. Corrió y brinco sobre el.

- Oye niña! Pesas! - le dijo Emmett.

- Ni te quejes que ni sientes que peso, así que limítate a llevar el sillón a su lugar.

- Como tu digas jefa! - le dijo Emmett con sarcasmo. Carlie le sonrió y el puso los ojos en blanco.

Jacob y Seth se despidieron, no si antes Jacob decirle a Alice que durante las vacaciones verano no vería a Carlie por un mes.

- Eso no es justo! - se quejo Alice haciendo puchero - las vacaciones duran un mes.

- Mes y medio - le dijo Carlie que estaba sentada comiéndose una pila de sándwiches.

- No importa! El punto es, que vamos a tener que compartirla - le dijo a Jacob.

Y empezó una batalla por ver con quien pasaría mas tiempo Carlie.

- Oigan! Oigan! Escúchenme! - Les grito Carlie - las vacaciones son m-i-a-s, y yo las voy a pasar con quien yo quiera y como yo quiera, si las quiero pasar encerrada en mi casa, es _mi_ problema, no el de ustedes.

Y tanto Alice como Jacob vieron eso como una oportunidad de convencerla de pasar su tiempo con cada uno de ellos. Cuando Jacob se fue, Carlie subió a la habitación de Alice para cambiarse y prepararse para dormir.

Calculando que Carlie ya se hubiera cambiado, fui hacia la habitación. Según Alice, la fiesta había sido un regalo por parte de todos, pero yo no lo consideraba así. Llegue y toque la puerta.

- Adelante - dijo Carlie desde adentro. Abrí la puerta y la vi sentada a un lado de la ventana viendo al cielo. Volteo para ver quien era y sonrió.

- Hola Edward - me saludo.

- Hola, creí que ya estarías dormida.

- No, aun no - me dijo - el cielo esta despejado y se pueden ver las estrellas, así que tengo que aprovechar.

Ese comentario me hizo pensar que no se negaría a lo que iba a proponerle.

- Carlie, que harás mañana, por la noche? - le pregunte.

- Aparte de dormir, nada, porque?

- Porque mañana habrá una lluvia de estrellas y así como hoy, el cielo estará despejado y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a verla.

- Si - me dijo sin pensarlo y luego empezó a reírse - creo que debí haberlo pensado, espera un segundo…mmm…no se, tal vez, pueda ser, quien sabe…si, si quiero ir!

- Muy bien, ahora te dejo para que duermas, buenas noches.

- Igualmente - me dijo contenta.

Salí de la habitación y escuche a Alice aplaudir de felicidad.

- Mañana tendremos una cita! - dijo emocionada y como no quería verla y soportar una bomba de preguntas, me fui a mi habitación, desesperado, esperando que esta noche y el día siguiente se pasaran rápido.

* * *

**_OH! Que ira a pasar!_**

_**Nos vemos mañana!**_

_**NOTA: la cancion del vals es la de "Hay amores" de Shakira, haber si adivinan porque elegi esa cancion :)  
**_

_**Besos!  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

El domingo Carlie regreso a la vida cerca de las doce de medio día, bajo en pijama, con la cara manchada de maquillaje y despeinada con dirección a la cocina, porque el hambre la había despertado.

- No te da vergüenza que te veamos así? – le pregunto Emmett.

- Así como? En pijama? – le pregunto Carlie.

- No, así toda despeinada y con cara de dormida.

- Ah! No, luego de convivir con tantos hombres, la vergüenza paso a segundo plano.

Entro a la cocina donde Esme la esperaba con su desayuno.

Luego de que Carlie comiera, se diera un baño y se cambiara, Alice nos sentó a todos en la sala para ver el video de la fiesta.

- A que hora tomaste video? – le pregunto Carlie.

- A todas, coloque cámaras en lugares estratégicos y nadie se dio cuenta.

Vimos, literalmente, toda la fiesta. Carlie no paraba de reírse viéndose a si misma bailar.

- Emmett, no cabe duda que hacemos una excelente pareja bailando – le dijo Carlie.

- Tienes toda la razón – le dijo Rosalie que ya había dejado de reírse.

El video duró cerca de seis horas, pues Alice constantemente cambiaba la visión de un video para poner otro y otro. Y luego, para varia, nos obligo a ver fotos.

- Alice, basta – le dijo Carlie que estaba acostada en el piso – ya me canse de fotos y videos.

- Enserio? - le pregunto Alice algo trise.

- Claro! Como tu no te cansas si estas parada, sentada o acostada, no hay problema, pero a mi ya me duele el trasero de estar sentada.

- Ay esta bien, luego las vez.

- Genial! – Carlie se puso de pie de un salto y Alice la miro con el ceño fruncido – que? Si estoy cansada – se defendió.

- Se nota.

Carlie puso los ojos en blanco y luego se fue a la cocina a comer algo. Vaya que Jacob tenía razón, Carlie podía comer todo el día y no llenarse. Cuando por fin pareció llegar a su límite salió.

- Oye Edward, a que hora nos vamos a ir? – me pregunto mientras se comía una manzana.

- En un rato más – le respondí.

- Van a salir? – pregunto Alice con sorpresa fingida – a donde van?

- Ni que no lo supieras – le dijo Carlie – si ya todos saben que voy a salir con Edward.

- Ah! Claro que no! Como te atreves? Ni que fuéramos unos chismosos– le dijo Emmett indignado – solo te advierto algo, no te vayas a aprovechar de la inocencia de mi hermanito o te la veras conmigo!

Como estaba al lado de Emmett no me salve de que me abrazara.

- Emmett! Suéltame! – le dije alejándome de el.

- Ay Eddie! No seas así, yo solo intento mantenerte virgen hasta el matrimonio.

Carlie estallo en carcajadas ante las palabras de Emmett y yo solo quería matarlo.

- Emmett – le hablo Carlie con lagrimas en los ojos – aun crees en Santa Claus?

- No, eso es para los bebes, porque?

- Porque creer que Edward aun tiene esa _inocencia_ que intentas proteger, es como si me dijeras que aun crees en Santa, estoy más que segura que alguien ya se aprovecho de ella.

Carlie volteo a verme y me guiño un ojo y por increíble que pareciera, Emmett no encontró que decirle. Pocas personas lograban callarlo y al parecer, Carlie era una de ellas.

A las nueve treinta, le dije a Carlie que ya era hora de irnos.

- Ah! Que emoción – me dijo mientras se acomodaba un gorro tejido sobre la cabeza, era Junio y hacia un poco de frio.

- Nos vemos en un rato – les dije a los demás.

- Que les vaya bien – nos dijo Esme.

- No se vaya a perder en el bosque – dijo Alice.

- Y no vayan a hacer…- empezó a decir Emmett, pero Esme lo callo.

- Emmett! Compórtate ya! – le dijo enojada.

- Si mami.

Caminamos un poco por el bosque y luego Carlie subió a mi espalda. Al lugar a donde íbamos estaba algo alejado, pero el cielo se vería perfecto. Un poco antes de llegar, me detuve y se bajo.

- Creo que a partir de aquí podemos caminar, esta a unos cuantos metros. – le avise.

- Me parece bien – me dijo.

Me voltee y el ofrecí mi mano, estaba algo oscuro y podía caerse o algo así.

- Que? – me pregunto.

- Intento ayudarte – le dije.

- No necesito ayuda – me dijo molesta apartando mi mano – puedo caminar yo solita, así que avanza.

Eso hice y empecé a caminar.

- Segura de que no necesitas ayuda? – le pregunte.

- No, así estoy bien, no soy tan…Ay!

Y lo siguiente que escuche fue un golpe. Voltee y Carlie estaba en el suelo.

- Estas bien? – le pregunte acercándome a ella e intentado no reírme.

- Si, estúpido árbol que salió de la nada – se quejo con una mano en la frente – creo que me saldrá un cuerno o un tercer ojo.

- Haber, déjame ver.

Se quito la mano y tenia a frente morada, pero nada con lo que no pudiera vivir.

- Mmm…creo que sobrevivirás, tienes un moretón.

- De que color? – me pregunto.

- Morado – le respondí con obviedad. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Gracias doctor Cullen, no sabia que un moretón pudiera ser morado – me dijo sarcástica – pero que tan morado? Claro, medio, oscuro?

- Y para que quieres saber? – le pregunte.

- Porque depende del color, puedo calcular cuanto tardara en quitarse.

- Ah! Pues, medio.

- Mmm… - se paso la mano por la frente y frunció el ceño – por lo hinchado y si es medio, calculo que en unas dos horas estaré lista para caerme de nuevo, ahora ayúdame a levantarme.

Me reí y la ayude a levantarse y a llegar a nuestro destino. Carlie entro al pequeño claro que había encontrado sorprendida, pues había unas mantas, que había ido a dejar apenas unas horas antes.

Nos estuvimos un rato acostados viendo las estrellas y buscando constelaciones. Carlie dio un grito cuando las primeras estrellas empezaron a surcar el cielo. Por la sonrisa que había en su rostro, estaba disfrutando la velada.

- Esto es maravilloso – me dijo con una gran sonrisa – y lo mejor de todo es que no hay luna.

- Y porque eso es lo mejor de todo? – le pregunte.

- Fácil, si hubiera luna, las estrellas no se verían tan bien, ni las que ya están ahí, ni las nuevas.

- Cuales estrellas nuevas?

- Pues las que estamos viendo – me respondió con obviedad – se que no son estrellas en si, sino meteoros que vienen de otro mas grande o algo así, pero todas salen de la nada y le dan una nueva luz al cielo, con un brillo diferente que las hace especiales a cada una de ellas, por mas perecidas que sean.

No dijo nada más y se dedico a mirar al cielo, mientras yo me dedicaba a verla a ella.

Carlie tenía razón y ella misma era una estrella, que había salido de la nada y empezó a darle una luz diferente a mi existencia. Ella y Bella eran muy parecidas, pero las dos tenían un brillo diferente y eso las hacia únicas.

Y justamente esa diferencia era la estaba haciendo que me enamorará de ella. No sabia si era algo bueno o malo, o si hacia bien o no en verla como algo mas.

Pero eso ya no importaba, el proceso había dado inicio y no habría nada que pudiera detener lo que estaba empezando a sentir y que además, iba en aumento.

Oscar Wilde dijo: Lleva siempre amor dentro de tu corazón. Una vida sin el es como un jardín donde se han marchitado todas las flores.

Las flores en el jardín de mi corazón se habían marchitado, sin esperanza de florecer de nuevo. Pero ahora, gracias a una estrella, estaban naciendo de nuevo.

* * *

_**Oh, que creen? Este es el final! Sip, es el final de esta parte ;) jajaja estaba pensando en hacer otro archivo, pero seguiré subiendo en este ;)**_

_**Me tardare un poquitin , pero no se desesperen, no sera tanto.  
**_

_**Besos y espero sus rvws!**_


	21. Book 2- Chapter 1

**_Luego de la muerte de Bella, Edward perdió las ganas de vivir y de amar._**

**_Pero después apareció Carlie, una adolescente que compartía la torpeza de su abuela y el mismo sentido de seguridad que su abuelo y, que además le demostró a Edward, de manera inconsciente, que podía amar de nuevo._**

**_Continuación de "La otra cara de la Luna"._**

**_Porque la luna se oscurece para que podamos ver las estrellas…_**

* * *

**Cap. 1**

**POV Carlie.**

Estaba sentada mirando la lentitud con la que avanzaba el segundero.

Era el primer día de clases luego de las vacaciones de verano y lo único que quería era salir, porque después de las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, lo último que necesitaba, era estar en el salón de clases en medio de una divertida clase de Historia.

Sonó la campana avisando que era el final del día y salte de mi asiento.

- Se nota que ya quieres salir – me dijo Amanda, que aun estaba guardando sus cosas.

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunte con sarcasmo – quiero vacaciones de nuevo, este mes y medio no me fue suficiente. – me queje.

- Ni para mi – dijo Cheryl – me hizo falta dormir mas.

- Cheryl, tú te la vives dormida – le dijo Amanda y era verdad. Cheryl se quedaba dormida hasta en deportes.

Las tres salimos del salón en dirección al patio. A medio camino una voz conocida nos hablo.

- ¡Eit! Chicas sexis ¡espérenos! – nos grito Roger.

Las tres sin muchas ganas volteamos para verlo a él, Dave, Alex y otro chico caminando hacia nosotras.

- ¡Apúrense! – Les dijo Amanda – no tenemos su tiempo.

- ¡Uy! ¿Así es como me demuestras lo mucho que me extrañaste en vacaciones? – le pregunto Roger.

- Rog, no tuve tiempo de extrañarte, porque te la vivías en mi casa, a decir verdad, a ninguno extrañe por eso, más que a Carlie.

- ¡Ay! Gracias amiga – le dije y la abrace.

- ¡Claro! Todo Carlie, pero la extrañaste porque se olvidó de nosotros – dijo Roger.

- ¡Ah! ¿Como te atreves? - le pregunte indignada – Yo no me olvide de ustedes, lo que paso fue que, pues, mis vacaciones se planearon no muy de acuerdo a nuestro típico plan.

Y eso debía agradecérselo a Alice, pude dormir y comer porque debía hacerlo, que si no, aun estuviera en Alaska viendo osos polares, alces y montañas de nieve por las cuales Emmett y Jasper rodaban para ver cual llegaba más rápido al final.

- Bueno, ya cállense – nos dijo Alex – miren chicas, les queremos presentar a un nuevo amigo.

Hasta el momento me había olvidado de que estaba alegando con Roger enfrente de una persona desconocida. Voltee a ver al chico y me sentí apenada.

- Chicas, el es Jeremy – dijo Alex – Jeremy, ellas son Amanda, Carlie y Cheryl.

- Mucho gusto – le dijo Amanda.

- Igualmente – le dijo el con una sonrisa.

Tenia el cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, muy lindos y era de piel clara.

Los siete salimos al estacionamiento, en el cual ya estaba un carro negro, polarizado esperándome. Alice bajo el vidrio y me saludo con una sonrisa. Se la devolví y voltee para despedirme.

- Bueno chicos… – empecé a decir, pero Roger me interrumpió.

- Si, ya sabemos, ya te vas porque ya llegaron por ti.

- Carlie, ¿cuándo vas a tener una tarde para nosotros? – me pregunto Dave.

- Cuando me la pidan – le dije sintiéndome culpable. Desde que había conocido a los Cullen había abandonado a mis amigos, de cierto modo. – todo el tiempo le digo a Amanda que cuando se quieran reunir me avisen.

- Nos vamos a reunir…ya – me dijo serio.

- Ok, me avisen con tiempo – corregí. – y no es cierto que se van a reunir.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Ya me habrían dicho.

- ¿Y si no te queremos invitar?

- Si ese es el caso, ¿para qué me dices que cuando voy a tener una tarde para ustedes?

Abrió la boca y luego la cerró. ¡Ja! Ya no sabia que decirme.

- Dave cero, Carlie uno – dijo Cheryl con una sonrisa – ya déjala que se vaya y no te preocupes Carlie, te avisaremos cuando haya reunión.

- Gracias y adiós.

Camine hasta el auto, donde Alice y Edward me esperaban.

- Hola – los salude y me subí.

- Hola – me dijo Alice – te extrañaba.

- Ay no seas dramática – le dije – tienes menos de veinticuatro horas sin verme.

- ¿Y? – Me pregunto indignada – eso es tiempo suficiente para extrañarte.

La mire levantando una ceja y me voltee hacia Edward.

- ¿Si me extraño o esta siendo dramática?

- Esta siendo muy dramática – me respondió con una sonrisa.

Y como me había estado sucediendo desde hacia un tiempo, me quede como idiota viéndolo. _¡Tierra llamando a Carlie! ¡Carlie regresa!_ Me grite mentalmente y aparte mi vista de Edward.

¡No! Me negaba rotundamente a creer que Edward me gustaba. Lo que pasaba era que simple y sencillamente estaba confundiendo sentimientos. Si, eso era y nada más.

- ¡Carlie! – me grito Alice y me hizo regresar.

- ¡Ay! ¿Qué? ¿Mande? – pregunte asustada.

- ¿Que no me escuchaste?

- No – le dijo honesta – me perdí en mi cerebro y me desconecte, lo siento, es de familia, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

- Ya no te voy a decir – me dijo haciendo puchero.

- ¡Ay! ¡Dime! Por favor – le dije yo también haciendo puchero. Si se trataba de ver quien caía más rápido en los chantajes, las dos quedábamos empatadas.

Me miro haciéndose la digna y luego de ver mi cara de perrito por un minuto se dio por vencida.

- ¡Ay está bien! – Me dijo emocionada – te decía que estaba pensando en hacer una salida de chicas, Rosalie, tu y yo nada mas. Podríamos ir de compras, a algún bar a platicar, no se.

- Alice, te recuerdo que soy menor de edad, tengo dieciséis y yo, a diferencia de ustedes, no tengo papeles falsos.

- ¡Ah! Es cierto. Ok, olvida lo del bar.

- ¿Para cuando? – le pregunte.

- El sábado.

- Mmm…tendrás que pedirle permiso a mi abuelo. – le dije y volteo a verme sorprendida.

- ¿Se puede saber porque siempre que te invito a algún lugar le tengo que pedir permiso a Jacob?

- Porque es su abuelo y tutor – le respondió Edward.

- Cierto, además de que se supone que los fines de semana son de el y tu me quieres robar el sábado.

- ¿Y? solo seria…la mayor parte del día, igual dormirías en su casa. – se defendió.

- Alice – le dije lo mas tranquila que pude – los sábados son los únicos días que paso enteros con el. Los viernes es solo la tarde, sábado, todo el día y domingo, las mañanas. Así que si quieres que salga contigo y Rosalie, tendrás que ver si mi abuelo me deja o no.

- ¡Ah! ¡No es justo! – me dijo haciendo un berrinche.

Llegamos a la casa y se bajo enojada antes de que Edward apagara el auto. Cuando lo hizo, me abrió la puerta y baje.

- Te tengo una pregunta – le dije.

- Dime.

- ¿Cómo es que soportan que Alice haga siempre su santa voluntad? ¿Aun cuando ustedes no quieren?

- Bueno, esas fueron dos preguntas – me dijo serio. Volteo a verme y levante la ceja – la verdad es, que si no hacemos lo que quiere, es peor, así que mejor le damos por su lado y nos la quitamos de encima.

- Interesante teoría – comente – lastima que conmigo no funcione. Yo soy igual que ella y ahora que ya tengo mas confianza, yo también puedo imponer mi voluntad.

- Seria interesante ver como lo logras. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Se la devolví con cara de malvada, porque si seria muy interesante no ceder ante los caprichos del duendecito que tenía como amiga. Entramos a la casa y el olor a comida se hizo presente. Salude con un "hola" y corrí a la cocina donde estaban Esme y Rosalie.

- Ya llegue – les anuncie entrando.

Fui hacia Esme que estaba parada frente a la estufa y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Ya nos dimos cuenta, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día? – me pregunto contenta.

- Bien, nuevas clases, algunos nuevos maestros y al parecer tengo un nuevo amigo. – le respondí mientras me sentaba a la mesa.

- ¡Oh! Eso es bueno.

- ¿Porque Alice está enojada con tu abuelo? – me pregunto Rosalie que estaba viendo su reflejo en una olla. Ella nunca se refería a mi abuelo por su nombre, porque nunca le cayó bien y menos cuando él fue el que me dijo lo que ellos eran.

- ¿Alice esta enojada con mi abuelo? ¿Porque? – pregunte como si no lo supiera.

- Porque entro quejándose de que siempre tenia que pedirle permiso a él y no era justo y en estos momentos esta encerrada en su habitación.

_Alice_. Pensé poniendo los ojos en blanco, ¿porque era tan dramática? Ni que se fuera a morir por pedirle permiso a mi abuelo. Esta bien que sea de sangre _caliente_, demasiado caliente, pero no era lo suficiente como para quemarla.

- Esta así porque le dije que si quería que saliera con ustedes el sábado tenía que pedirle permiso a él.

- Ay mi pequeña Alice tan exagerada – comento Esme poniéndome un plato con comida enfrente.

- Un poquito nada mas – le dije con sarcasmo y las dos rieron. – ya que termine de comer subiere a verla y si no me abre la puerta no importa – dije subiendo mi tono de voz – ¡puedo entrar por la ventana!

- ¡Ya la cerré! – Me grito Alice – ¡así que suerte para ver por donde entras!

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes por eso, cuento con seis vampiros a mi disposición que pueden derribar la puerta y uno de ellos te puede manipular para que la abras por tu libre voluntad, sin necesidad de llegar a los extremos.

- ¡No te atrevas a utilizar a mi marido en mi contra!

- ¡Bah! Ni cuenta te vas a dar – le dije muy tranquila.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eres una niña imposible!

- Igualita que tu Alice ¡Por eso te quiero!

Mientras comía, seguía empeñada en que no me abriría la puerta y que Jasper no iba a lograr convencerla. Cuando termine, subí a su hacia su habitación y estando afuera, le pedí que me abriera haciendo voz de niña chiquita y bien dicen por ahí, que cae mas rápido un hablador que un cojo, porque luego de dos minutos de suplica me abrió la puerta. Seguía indignada, pero se la paso cuando le dije que si necesitaba ropa nueva y las dos nos pusimos a hablar de moda.

Carlie uno, Alice cero.

* * *

_**Lectoras bellas y hermosas!**_

_**Esta es la segunda parte, como un tipo "libro dos".**_

_**En este, igual manejare varios POV's y ahora por fin veremos que pasa por la cabeza de Carlie :D**_

_**Espero y les guste y me dejen sus hermosos comentarios, que, por si no lo sabían, son la gasolina de las escritoras.**_

_**Besos!**_


	22. Book 2- Chapter 2

La semana se me fue muy rápida y ya empezábamos a conocer mejor al chico nuevo. Ciertamente Jeremy se estaba acoplando bastante bien a nuestro grupo.

El miércoles habíamos hecho reunión en la casa de Amanda, Alice para variar se molesto porque no me vería, pero se le paso y se puso contenta de que fuera a salir con mis amigos. Luego de que me dijera eso, le mande un mensaje de texto a Jasper agradeciéndole lo que había hecho, me respondió que no había sido nada y que Alice no se había dado cuenta de que el había tenido algo que ver con su cambio de humor.

El viernes llegue un poco mas tarde a la casa del abuelo, porque ya no salía tan temprano, cosa que casi hace que mate a mis maestros, pero no podía tener todo en la vida.

- ¡Ya llegue! – entre gritando, pero nadie me respondió. – ¿abuelo?

Nada. Generalmente siempre estaba en casa. Salí y lo busque en su taller, pero tampoco estaba, fui a la playa y ni rastro de él. A decir verdad, no veía a nadie más grande de lo normal, lo que me pareció raro. Decidí regresar a la casa y comer algo mientras lo esperaba.

Iba subiendo la colina cuando vi la casa rodeada de lobos. Todos parecían estar algo acelerados. Vi al abuelo entre ellos y parecía preocupado, pero en cuanto me vio le cambio el semblante.

- ¡Hola mi lobita! – me saludo con una sonrisa.

- Hola, a todos, ¿dónde andaban? – pregunte con mi tono autoritario de nieta del alfa.

- Dando un paseo y respirando aire limpio – me respondió el tío Paul.

Ajá y se suponía que tenía que creerles ¿no?

- ¿Todos juntos? – pregunte.

- Si, es que nos queremos mucho – me dijo Seth y abrazo a Embry.

- ¡Hazte a un lado Seth! – se quejo.

- ¿Porque? Solo intento mostrarle a Carlie lo mucho que nos queremos. – se acercó a él e intento darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Ah! Ok – dije cubriéndome los ojos – ya me di cuenta de que se quieren mucho, ahora vayan a hacer sus cosas a otro lado.

Todos rieron y dijeron cosas muy rápido que no entendí. Me chocaba que hicieran eso. Tenía buen olfato, pero no buen oído. Se despidieron y yo entre al a casa junto con el abuelo. Y ahora que estábamos solos, podía interrogarlo a mi gusto.

- Ahora sí, dime ¿dónde andaban? No salen todos justos solo para admirar el paisaje.

No me contesto de inmediato, prendió el televisor, fue hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y seguía sin hablar.

- Jacob – le dije molesta – te hice una pregunta y estoy esperando su respuesta.

- Ya Paul te dijo, fuimos de paseo.

- Y te voy a preguntar lo mismo que a el, ¿todos juntos? Y no me vayas a responder lo mismo que Seth.

Se me quedo viendo, ya sabia que si me mentía le iba a ir muy mal, podía hacerlo, pero debía ser bastante convincente como para que me la tragara.

- Esta bien, salimos porque tuvimos actividad no conocida cerca de la reserva, pero nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

- ¿Como que actividad no conocida? ¿Un ciervo de diferente raza o que?

- Si, algo así, aunque no eran ciervos, pero no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? Ya todo esta bajo control.

Lo mire frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

Ok, tenia que admitir que le creía, el abuelo no era muy bueno mintiendo, al menos, no me podía mentir a mí.

- Esta bien, te creo. – le dije.

- Que bueno, por cierto, ya tienes permiso para abandonarme mañana e irte con Alice y la Barbie de compras.

_Otro._ El abuelo tampoco le decía Rosalie por su nombre, para el, ella era _la Barbie._

- ¿Ósea que Alice si te hablo para pedirte permiso? – le pregunte sorprendida.

- No me hablo, vino hasta acá el día que te fuiste con tus amigos y como nadie le puede decir que no a ese pequeño demonio, te di permiso – me dijo resignado – era eso, o soportarla cuatro fines de semana aquí.

Me reí con ganas ante lo que me había dicho. No había duda de que Alice siempre conseguía lo que quería. Pobre Jasper.

Esa tarde nos quedamos en casa viendo películas y comiendo muchas palomitas. Nos fuimos a dormir cerca de las tres de la mañana, porque luego de las películas nos pusimos a jugar cartas. El abuelo no podía aceptar que le hubiera ganado todos los juegos y me pidió la revancha cerca de cinco veces. El no se explicaba donde o como había aprendido a jugar tan bien y no le iba a decir que Emmett había sido el culpable de que supiera jugar tantos juegos de cartas distintos.

Durante el periodo de vacaciones que pase con los Cullen, fuimos a las Vegas un fin de semana, a Emmett se le ocurrió la _genial_ idea de meterme con los papeles de Alice a un casino y además, había tomado y no una simple copita, porque aun no recuerdo como demonios fue que a la mañana siguiente amanecí en mi cuarto de hotel. Aun no me explicaba como era que nadie lo sabía aun, en especial Edward, porque bien lo podía haber leído de la mente de Emmett. O tal vez ya lo sabía y no se los había dicho, que era poco probable, porque conociendo a Edward y como era de sobre protector, a estas alturas, a Emmett ya lo habrían matado y a mi junto con el.

El sábado Alice llego por mí a las ocho de la mañana y yo, obvio, aun estaba dormida. Me había acostado a las tres y aun necesitaba, mínimo, otras cuatro horas más de sueño.

Me levanto, me obligo a bañarme, cambiarme y desayunar en media hora. Aun no sabia como demonios lo había logrado y salido con vida. Porque la última vez que lo había hecho, me había caído en el baño mientras me bañaba y luego cuando me cambiaba y al final había terminado con una mano quemada al prepararme la comida.

Pero esta vez, salí ilesa y sin ningún rasguño.

Cuando estuve lista nos fuimos a Seattle. Pude haber aprovechado el camino y dormirme, pero Alice no me dejaba de hablar y no pude cerrar los ojos en ningún momento. El día estaba nublado y perfecto para que dos vampiras y una humana rara hicieran sus compras sin ningún problema.

Fuimos a un centro comercial enorme donde vendían de todo. A la primera tienda que entramos había ropa muy linda de colores y claro, Alice de inmediato se lanzo a buscarme ropa.

Y lo primero que saco fueron vestidos, traía mínimo unos diez en las manos.

- Hora de probarse ropa – me aviso con una sonrisa. Me jalo de la mano y me llevo a los probadores.

- Espera – le dije – ¿pretendes que me pruebe todos los vestidos?

- Si.

- No – le dije y frunció el ceño – primero los veré, si uno me gusta, me lo pruebo, si no, no.

- Esta bien – me dijo molesta y empezó a enseñarme los vestidos.

Saco una rosa, muy feo; uno azul; también muy feo; uno anaranjado, al verlo pensé en los vestidos de mi fiesta y recordé con el que parecía calabaza. Me mostro el cuarto vestido y di un gritito, ese si me gustaba, era negro, corto, estilo japonés, con unas flores bordadas color rosa y turquesa.

- ¿Este si te gusta? – me pregunto contenta.

- Me encanta – corrí hacia ella, le quite el vestido y entre a los probadores.

El vestido estaba divino y me quedada también muy bien. Tenía unas pequeñas aberturas a los lados y se veía muy sexy.

- Te lo quiero ver puesto – me dijo Alice desde afuera.

Hice una salida dramática y me puse frente a ella y Rosalie.

- ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Oh! Se te ve divino.

- Y sexy – comento Rosalie – a todos los vas a dejar con la boca abierta.

Me mire en el espejo que había y la verdad, no me interesaba dejar a todos con la boca abierta. Solo a uno.

La idea hizo que sonriera y que Alice se diera cuenta.

- ¿En quien piensas? – me pregunto.

- En nadie – le mentí.

- Carlie, estoy enamorada y pongo una sonrisa como la tuya cada vez que veo a Jasper.

No le respondí nada y le dije que me mostrara mas vestidos. Siguió uno azul bebe horrible y luego un color beige, con un cinto raro rosa debajo del busto que subía hasta el cuello y parecía collar. No era exactamente mi estilo, pero me lo medí y me gusto. Apareció uno gris strapless con un extraño moño debajo del busto izquierdo y también se me veía muy bien. Luego uno rojo, estilo _Rosalie_ y no estilo _Carlie_; uno blanco que parecía de novia y uno con rayas grises y rojas, un cinto negro y estaba de lujo.

Cuando yo estuve lista con los cuatro vestidos que me habían gustado, Alice y Rosalie también buscaron algo para ellas, no se probaron nada, porque no había necesidad, ellas no tendían a engordar o enflacar.

Salimos de esa tiendo y fuimos a otra, donde había ropa mas casual. Lo primeo que vi al entrar y me gusto, fue un vestido color verde militar, Alice lo aprobó y fue mío. En esa tienda vi mas cosas que me gustaron, como una blusa rosa estilo oriental, un vestido de color verde vivo, con flores blancas bordadas en la falda; una blusa negra bastante combinable, uno shorts grises y una blusa, también de color verde, de manga larga que te dejaba los hombro descubiertos.

- Mira esta blusa que linda – me dijo Alice.

Voltee a verla y no me gusto. Era azul intermedio, ni claro, ni oscuro, con botones al frente y bastante ejecutiva.

- No me gusta – le dije.

- ¡Ay! ¿Porque no? Si es azul.

- ¿Y? – podría ser amarilla, roja o marrón y seguiría sin gustarme.

- El azul es el color favorito de Edward – me soltó como si con eso me fuera a convencer.

- Podría ser el color favorito de presidente y seguiría sin gustarme – aparte la vista de Alice y una blusa en el aparador de la tienda de enfrente me llamo. – esa blusa si me gusta.

Era negra con una calavera delineada de color blanco muy fresa, porque tenía los ojos en forma de estrellas y un moño a cuadros blancos y negros.

- ¿Esa? – me pregunto Alice con incredulidad.

- Sip, así que – voltee y con la mirada busque a Rosalie – ¡Rose!

Ella volteo a verme y vino hacia donde estábamos.

- ¿Dime? – me pregunto al llegar.

- Esto que esta aquí – le dije señalando una ropa – es lo que me gusto, iré a la tienda de enfrente e ignora la insistencia de Alice que me compre esa blusa azul.

Rosalie asintió y ella y Alice se quedaron pagando lo que habíamos escogido y me fui a la otra tienda.

Nunca había sentido interés por el estilo roquero y rebelde, pero al entrar al establecimiento, cambie de opinión. Había ropa que jamás imagine algún día me gustaría.

Fui viendo todo antes de decidirme por algo, pero era muy difícil ver y no querer. La blusa negra ya la traía en la mano. Mientras miraba, me tope con una minifalda blanca con rayas negras estilo escolar y me fascinó; luego un shorts beige con tirantes muy mono; un vestido con la parte de arriba negra y la falda de color rosa con unas rosas estampadas; una blusa negra estilo japonés con las costuras rojas y una blusa blanca con la cara de un gato sonriente, así como el de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._

- ¿Algo que te esté gustando? – me pregunto la voz de Rosalie. Voltee y estaba atrás de mi.

- ¿Aparte de todo? Si hay unas cuantas cosas – y le mostré lo que traía en la mano.

Las dos seguimos viendo y Rosalie se topo con un vestido de cuero negro, strapless, corto y sexy.

- Este me gusta – comento con una sonrisa.

- A ti te gusta y a Emmett le va a encantar – le dije.

No se lo dije dos veces y tomo el vestido. Yo me encontré con un negro con un estampado atigrados morado y rosa.

- A Alice le va a dar un ataque cuando vea eso – comento divertida.

- Que le de, la que se lo va a poner soy yo y no ella.

Y hablando del diablo, en ese momento apareció Alice como por arte de magia.

- ¿Que llevas ahí? – me pregunto y le mostré la ropa. Conforme la miraba, iba poniendo caras.

- Ya se que nada te gusta, pero yo me lo voy a poner, no tu.

- Lo se, pero yo te lo voy a ver puesto – me dijo como si quisiera llorar.

- No te pongas dramática Alice, porque no voy a regresar nada.

- ¿Ni aunque me hinque?

- Ni aunque te hinques.

Me miro haciendo puchero y empezó a ver la ropa por tener algo que hacer. Yo seguí buscando y me encontré una blusa roja con unas franjas blancas al frente y tenia la leyenda de "I PUNK", a mi no me gustaba el punk, pero la blusa si; luego un pantalón negro ajustado que me encanto y una blusa negra con botones, tenia delgadas rayas verticales de color blanco, una bolsa en el lado izquierdo y una cadena que salía del hombro derecho y terminaba en la bolsa.

- Ya vámonos – me quejo Alice.

- Aun no termino – le dije. – ¡Oh mi dios! Esta me la llevo porque me la llevo.

Tome la blusa y se la mostré a Alice.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Esa no! – me dijo.

- ¿Porque no? Tiene mucho estilo y a mi abuelo le va a encantar.

La blusa era negra y tenía la cara de un lobo estampada.

- A él, pero a mí no.

- ¡Vamos Alice! Es más, la usaren solo los fines de semana, cuando tú no me veas, ¿te parece? – puse carita de niña buena, bufo y murmuro un "esta bien" forzado.

Cuando creí tenía todo lo que mas me gusto de la tienda, apareció una hermosa chaqueta negra de cuero. Estaba divina y se me vería bien cuando me subiera a mi moto, me iba a ver como "chica mala".

- ¡Oh! ¡Esta también me la llevo! – exclame contenta.

- ¡Ah no! Te pase lo de la blusa, pero lo de esta chaqueta no – me dijo Alice quitándomela de las manos.

- ¡Oye!

- No – me dijo cortante – es mas, ¿o la blusa o la chaqueta?

La mire con ganas de darle un golpe que le doliera, pero me iba a doler mas a mi, así que mejor, cambio de estrategia.

- Mira, te propongo un trato – le dije sonriendo. – yo me compro la blusa y la chaqueta y tu me puedes comprar esa blusa azul que tanto te gusto para mi, es mas, haz un conjunto con lo que se vea mas linda y te lo juro, me lo voy a poner.

A Alice le brillaron los ojos, me regreso la chaqueta y salió en dirección a la tienda de enfrente.

- Bien hecho – me felicito Rosalie.

- Gracias, eso lo herede de mi madre, que siempre fue buena haciendo su santa voluntad, no se como papá se enamoro de ella, con lo…_Alice _que era.

- Ya vez – me dijo – Jasper ama a Alice, imagino que igual que te padre amo a tu madre.

- Tienes razón – le respondí con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Pagamos todo lo que yo llevaba y salimos para esperar a Alice, que apareció un momento después con una bolsa, en ella, estaba la famosa blusa azul, un chaleco gris y una falda ajustada a juego. Como ya teníamos suficiente ropa, fuimos a ver los zapatos. Casi todos me los escogió Alice: unas botas altas negras y de tacón; unas sandalias negras, con plataforma; unas casi iguales, pero de color beige; unas zapatillas negras con una hebilla dorada al frente y unas blancas con la punta y el tacón negro, al estilo de los años treintas. Pero antes de salir de ahí, vi unas botas altas, de tacón corrido, negras que me encantaron, obvio, a Alice casi le da un ataque cuando le dije que las quería y le dije que ella me había escogido los demás zapatos y que yo había aceptado y, que ahora era su turno aceptar y lo hizo.

Salimos cargadas de bolsas, gracias al cielo veníamos en un carro amplio, porque en uno normal, no hubieran cabido. En el camino de regreso, Alice se apiado de mí y me dejo dormir.

Había pasado un día genial, que me hizo olvidar una fecha que estaba por venir y no quería recordar.

* * *

_**Hola bellas lectoras :D, de que fecha hablara Carlie?**_

_**En el proximo cap lo sabran!**_

_**Nos vemos en los comentarios!**_

_**Bessos! :***_


	23. Book 2- Chapter 3

El sábado cuando llegue a casa de mi abuelo, lo primero que me dijo fue que me diera un baño, porque apestaba a vampiro. Le platique de mi grandioso día y me felicito por no haberme dejado de Alice.

- En eso de hacer tu voluntad, te pareces a tu madre – me dijo contento.

Esa noche me fui a dormir temprano, ya que estaba muy cansada.

El domingo desperté y por los ruidos que provenían de la habitación de mi abuelo, el aun seguía durmiendo. Me levante sin hacer ruido, me cambie y me fui a la playa.

Camine por un bueno rato, sin saber que hacia, simplemente caminaba e intentaba no pensar, pero era difícil. No quería que llegara el día de mañana, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Me detuve frente a una piedra y me senté a escuchar el ruido de las olas, el cual, era muy relajante.

- Te levantaste temprano – dijo la voz de mi abuelo a mis espaldas.

- Ya no podía dormir y decidí dar un paseo – le dije. Se sentó a mi lado y los dos nos quedamos en silencio.

- No tienes porque ir mañana a la escuela y te puedes quedar aquí – dijo luego de un rato.

- Gracias, pero, prefiero ir y mantenerme ocupada, si me quedo aquí, estaré todo el día en la casa o aquí y la verdad, no quiero – le dije – no quiero recordar mi culpabilidad estando aquí.

- Carlie, no fue tu culpa. Fue un accidente.

- Uno que no debió de haber pasado si yo no hubiera sido una niña testaruda y caprichosa – le dije con la voz quedaba – fue mi culpa que ellos murieran.

Mis padres mañana cumplirían diez años de muertos y era mi culpa. Ellos jamás debieron dejar la reserva para ir por mí y por la abuela a Seattle, pero tuvieron que hacerlo porque su hija tuvo un berrinche y no quiso entrar al concierto de piano, para el cual, la abuela había gastado mucho dinero por las entradas.

Pero ya era tarde para eso y ahora solo quedaba la culpabilidad.

Regrese temprano a mi casa, estar con el abuelo y que me mirara con tristeza, no me hacia bien.

Entre, subí a mi habitación y todas las cosas que había comprado con Alice y Rosalie ya estaban ahí, esperando a ser desempacadas, pero iban a tener que esperar, porque no estaba de humor para nada. Me senté en la computadora e intente despejar mi mente leyendo y escuchando música, pero no me sirvió de mucho.

Cuando sentí que me quedaba dormida, decidí darme un baño para acostarme y descansar, si es que podía. Tenía miedo de dormir, porque siempre, una noche antes del aniversario de muerte de mis padres, tenía pesadillas. Casi nunca las recordaba al día siguiente, pero para que recordarlas, si todo ese día, en esa fecha, era una pesadilla para mi.

Intenté demorarme los mas que pude bañándome y cambiándome, pero sabia que debía dormir. Unas pastillas para dormir sin soñar no me habrían caído nada mal.

Acomode las sabanas de mi cama de manera excesiva, pero todo era para intentar retrasar mi hora de dormir. Cuando creí haber alcanzado la perfección con las sabanas, me acosté. Intente no cerrar los ojos y permanecer despierta, pero tenia mucho sueño y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

Sentí que abrí los ojos de nuevo, pero no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro y hacia frio. Intente hablar, pero no escuche mi voz. Grite y nada.

- Carlie – me dijo una voz femenina.

Voltee y atrás de mi estaba Alice, parada debajo de una luz, mirándome, intente acercarme a ella, pero no me podía mover. Empecé a escuchar mi nombre otra vez y otra, y a cada llamada aparecía alguien diferente. El abuelo, la manda, mis amigos y todos los Cullen.

Todos me rodeaban y yo no podía acercarme a ellos, mis pies no reaccionaban y tampoco podía hablar.

- Intenta salvarlos – me dijo una voz femenina y fría.

Intente ver quien era la persona que me había hablado, pero no había nadie, solo las personas que me rodeaban. Quise hablar, gritar, correr, pero no podía hacer nada. Y debía salvarlos, pero ¿de qué?

Frente a mi estaban Alice, mi abuelo y Edward. Ellos eran a los que podía ver mejor. Todo se quedo en silencio, hasta que un grito y una luz a mis espaldas lo rompieron. Voltee y vi a Esme en llamas. Intente estirar mi mano hacia ella, pero no la alcanzaba. Luego otro grito y otra luz, esta vez era Seth. Todos empezaron a arder y yo no podía hacer nada, nada. Estaba gritando y llorando de la desesperación, pero no me servía.

Luego otra vez la voz.

- Fue tu culpa, no los salvaste.

Moví la cabeza hasta dar con la persona que me hablaba. Era una mujer. Empezó a caminar hacia mi y me di cuente de que era una niña, no debía tener mas de trece años. Iba vestida de negro, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos como dos rubíes rojos.

- Estas sola – me dijo y empecé a gritar.

Era un sueño, solo era un sueño y quería despertar pero no podía. Grite y grite, pero no me despertaba.

- ¡Carlie! ¡Despierta! – me decía una voz. Intente seguirla y sentí como podía moverme de nuevo y empecé a escuchar mis gritos.

- ¡NO! – escuche mi voz. Me desperté sobre saltada y me levante de un golpe, el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, mi respiración era irregular, tenia la frente llena de sudor y el rostro cubierto en lagrimas.

- ¿Carlie? – me llamo una voz a mi lado.

No era de una mujer, si no de un hombre, por lo que voltee despacio y me encontré con unos ojos dorados que me miraban con preocupación y ansiedad.

**POV Edward.**

Había salido de casa para ir a vigilar a Carlie, aun era temprano, pero era eso o quedarme en la casa y soportar la hiperactividad de Alice. El haber salido de compras en lugar de tranquilizarla, la había puesto peor y no dejaba de decirnos, a todos, que ya era hora de un guardarropa nuevo.

Estando afuera de la casa de Carlie, me di cuenta de que había más movimiento de lo normal. Tenia la música a un volumen algo elevado, luego escuche el ruido de la regadera, mire la hora y eran las once y aun no se dormía. Generalmente, a esta hora, ya debería estarlo. Escuche por un rato el ruido de sabanas ¿que pretendía? ¿Plancharlas antes de dormir?

Cerca de la una de la madrugada, deje de escuchar ruidos, por lo que supuse, ya de había dormido. Me quede afuera, distraído viendo las pocas estrellas que las nubes entre dejaban ver, hasta que un grito retumbo en la casa.

Corrí de inmediato a la ventana, con temor de que alguien hubiera entrado a la casa sin que yo me diera cuenta, lo que era muy poco probable.

Una vez adentro, Carlie estaba en la cama retorciéndose, apretaba las sabanas con las manos y su corazón estaba acelerado. Estaba soñando, aunque no era un sueño, porque vi como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados. Se quejaba con dolor y lloraba desesperada, gritaba "No" una y otra vez. No sabia que hacer.

Debía despertarla, porque lo que fuera que estaba soñando, la estaba lastimando mentalmente. Me acerque a la cama y la tome de los hombros, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, ¿cómo era que se había enfermado? ¿O era algo norma en ella cuando soñaba?

La empecé a mover, pero no reaccionaba y me estaba asustando.

- ¡Carlie! ¡Despierta! – dije moviéndola con mas fuerza.

Vi como empezaba a reaccionar, pero seguía gritando. Hasta que grito fuertemente "no" por ultima vez y se despertó, incorporándose en la cama. Su respiración era irregular y tenia el corazón aun mas acelerado que cuando estaba dormida.

- ¿Carlie? – pregunte asustado.

Ella lentamente volteo a verme.

No me dijo nada, simplemente me miro, luego me abrazo y empezó a llorar de nuevo. La abrace acercándola mas a mi, ella se acomodo mejor en mi pecho, sin dejar de llorar. La arrulle, con la esperanza de que se tranquilizara y luego de un rato, funciono.

Empecé a escuchar su respiración mas controlada, su ritmo cardiaco se volvió estable y dejo de llorar. Baje la vista y me encontré con un rostro rojo, hinchado y profundamente dormido. Me hubiera gustado quedarme con ella así hasta que despertara, pero no me pareció buena idea.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, la acomode en su cama. Apresar de estar dormida y mas relajada, su expresión seguía viéndose triste y no me gustaba verla así.

Me quede a su lado hasta que el sol empezó a salir. No tuvo más pesadillas, pero durante la noche, aun estando dormida, lloro. Largas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos cerrados y hubiera dado lo que fuera, con tal de no verla así.

**POV Carlie.**

El lunes me desperté y vi mi almohada con círculos de agua ya casi seca. Esa no era agua, si no mis lágrimas. Había llorado, lo sabia y el ardor en mis ojos me lo confirmaba.

Sabia que anoche había tenido una pesadilla y gracias al cielo, no la recordaba. No necesitaba recordar algo más desagradable, sabiendo que día era.

Me levante y lo primero que hice fue evaluar mi aspecto en el espejo. Estaba horrible.

Tenía ojeras, los ojos rojos e hinchados y la cara demacrada. Di un suspiro y fui a haber que me pondría para ir a la escuela. Saque el único pantalón negro que tenia, una blusa de algodón también negra y mi tenis negros.

Nunca me vestía de negro, a menos que llevara algo de un color que resaltara, pero esta vez, lo único que quería, era pasar desapercibida. Me lave la cara y me cambie.

Tuve la idea de maquillarme, pero no tenia ganas, por lo que me limite a sujetarme el cabello en una coleta debajo de la nuca. Cabe mencionar, que nunca me peinaba así, pero no andaba de humor para traer el cabello suelto. Me fije que afuera, el sol se filtraba por las nubes, por lo que ya tenía pretexto para llevarme unas gafas de sol que cubrieran mi rostro. Estuve lista, pero algo me faltaba y eso era un suéter, ya que afuera, hacia frio.

Busque alguno negro, pero no tenia. Recordé la chaqueta de cuero que me había comprado. La saque de la bolsa donde estaba y me la puse. Se miraba bien, así que no busque más.

Salí de la casa a esperar el camión que pasaba todos los días por mí. Bien podía irme en la moto a la escuela, pero eso solo daría lugar a chismes de que era una "chica mala". El camión llego puntual. Subí y me senté lo mas atrás que pude.

Durante el camino no prestaba atención a nada y sabía que este día, tampoco iba a prestar atención en clase. Lo único que me animo un poco fue, que al finalizar las clases, pasaría todo el día con Alice, y sus locuras me harían distraerme, porque mis locuras de momento estaban en pausa.

Llegue a la escuela, fui a mi casillero para guardar unas cosas e ir a mi primera clase. Cuando lo cerré, voltee hacia el pasillo y ahí estaban mis amigas esperándome. Las dos me sonrieron y me abrazaron.

- Sabemos que no quieres hablar del tema y también sabemos que día es… – me dijo Amanda.

- Por lo que no debes preocuparte si no anotas nada en clase y no pones atención, nosotras te asesoraremos luego – termino Cheryl.

Yo asentí sin decirles nada, porque tenia lagrimas en los ojos y de seguro mi voz no saldría muy bien.

- Y si alguien pregunta porque las gafas oscuras, dirás y diremos, que tienes un problema con los ojos – me dijo Amanda con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – les dije en un susurro audible y las tres nos fuimos hacia la primera clase.

* * *

_**Es mas que OBVIO que saben quien tormento a Carlie en su pesadilla :)**_

_**Me pregunto porque?**_

_**Nos vemos en los comentarios!**_

_**Bessos!**_


	24. Book 2- Chapter 4

**POV Edward.**

- ¡Edward! ¡Ya es hora de ir por Carlie! – me grito Alice desde la sala, como si no la fuera a escuchar.

- Ya voy – le dije.

La verdad, tenía miedo de ir por Carlie. No le había dicho a nadie de lo sucedido anoche y temía que Carlie me fuera a reclamar algo.

- ¡Edward! ¡O te apuras o voy a ir por ti! – me amenazo un demonio desde abajo. Así que decidí hacerle caso.

Alice estaba parada enseguida de la puerta, desesperada por irse y ver que se había puesto Carlie para ir hoy a la escuela.

Cuando llegamos al a escuela, Carlie aun no salía, pero unas imágenes provenientes de las mentes de sus amigas, me indicaron que ya venían. Voltee justo a tiempo para encontrarme con ellas, Carlie iba en medio y por como andaba vestida, lo de anoche no había sido un sueño cualquiera. Nunca la había visto vestida por completo de negro.

- ¡Ah! De todo lo que compramos ¿se tenia que poner esa horrenda chaqueta? ¿Y porque las gafas? Ni sol hay – pregunto Alice y la miro con el ceño fruncido, que luego frunció aún más – ¿porque le están diciendo que no se preocupe? ¿Porque le dicen que no este triste? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? – me pregunto volteando a verme.

Me limite a verla y luego voltear a otro lado.

- ¿Que paso anoche?

- Nada.

- Como que nada, ¿porque Carlie esta triste?

- No lo se – le dije serio – tal vez tenga algo que ver con el sueño que tuvo anoche.

- ¿Cual sueño? – me pregunto Alice.

De manera rápida y resumida le platique lo de la noche anterior, le pedí de favor que no comentara nada, incluyendo las gafas, pues de seguro las traía debido a sus ojos hinchados. Carlie llego al auto y Alice la saludo igual de sonriente que siempre.

- ¡Hola Carlie!

- Hola Alice – le respondió Carlie con un intento de sonrisa. Subió al auto y me saludo igual que siempre, como si no recordara lo de la noche pasada.

**POV Carlie.**

De camino a la casa de los Cullen, ni Alice, ni Edward me preguntaron el por que de mis gafas, sabia que ellos lo hacían por no verse entrometidos, pero cuando llegáramos a casa, alguien (de seguro Emmett) me preguntarían por ellas y no podría decirles que era por una infección en los ojos, porque si lo hacia y Carlisle estaba en casa, alguien (de seguro, Alice, Esme, Edward o Rosalie) le exigirían que me checara y se iban a llevar una gran sorpresa al enterarse de que no existía tal infección y todo era para ocultar mis ojos que seguían rojos e hinchados, pues no había dejado de llorar en todo el día. Sabia que debía contarles porque andaba así, con gafas y de negro, pero no me sentía del todo preparada para compartir mi culpabilidad y que, además, siete personas mas me vieran con lastima.

Llegamos a la casa y en cuanto entre, Emmett abrió la boca.

- Hola Carlie ¿Qué onda con tus gafas? ¿Te compro el sol? – me pregunto sonriendo.

- No Emmett, gracias, pero así estoy bien – le respondí. Me dirigí a la cocina y escuche un murmullo a mis espaldas, voltee y Alice y Edward miraban a Emmett con el ceño fruncido y movían la boca muy rápido.

En la cocina estaba Esme, la salude y luego me senté a la mesa. Cuando me puso el plato enfrente me di cuenta de que no tenía hambre, pero no había comido nada desde ayer y sabía que no era bueno, así que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por pasarme la comida.

Alice entro a la cocina con sus pasitos de bailarina y se puso a hablar, de que, no estaba segura, porque no le estaba poniendo mucha atención. Termine de comer y Esme me ofreció mas, pero le dije que así estaba bien y todo iba bien, hasta que Alice mencionó la palabra "irnos"

- ¿A dónde van? – pregunte.

- Vamos a ir a cazar – me respondió.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Esme, Jasper, Rosalie y yo – me respondió.

_¡Genial!_ Ahora me iba a quedar sola, bueno, con Edward y Emmett, Carlisle no estaba, pero yo quiera estar con Alice.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Alice.

- Si, ¿porque?

- Pregunto, te noto rara.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – le dije con lo que creí era una sonrisa.

Salimos de la cocina y me senté en un sillón a ver la televisión. Vi como Alice y los demás se despedían y decían que mas tarde regresaban. En la sala solo estábamos Emmett y yo, y este, al parecer ni cuenta se daba de mi presencia, ni se percato cuando me levante y me fui hacia la habitación donde estaba el piano. Me senté en el sillón y me quite las gafas, vi el piano, lo que me trajo recuerdos no gratos y empecé a llorar.

Había sido mala idea venir a este lugar.

- ¿Carlie? – voltee para ver quien era y vi a Edward parado atrás de mi. De inmediato me voltee y volví a ponerme las gafas.

- Hola Edward – le dije con voz llorosa.

Lo escuche moverse y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Que tienes? – me pregunto.

-Nada – mentí, pero no me salió muy creíble.

- Sabes, a veces eres una buena mentirosa, pero el día de hoy, no es el caso.

- Lo se – le dije con una risita que termino en un pequeño sollozo – el día de hoy, todo esta mas gris y obscuro que de costumbre.

Cerré los ojos y sentí las lagrimas bajar de ellos, desesperadas por salir. No tenia mucho caso seguir ocultando lo inevitable, así que me quite las gafas y me limpie la cara. Levante la vista e intente sonreírle a Edward, pero fue un fracaso rotundo porque empecé a llorar. Se acerco más a mí y me abrazo, yo no lo pensé mucho y le devolví el abrazo, llorando desesperada.

- ¿Que tienes? – Me pregunto preocupado.

- Culpa – le respondí.

- ¿Culpa? ¿De qué?

No le respondí, pero lo abrace con mas fuerza, sin dejar de llorar como loca.

- Carlie, me esta matando el no saber que tienes, por favor, dime. – me dijo casi suplicando.

Me aleje de el intentando controlarme para poder decirle el porque de mi situación tan agónica. Respire varias veces para controlarme y poder hablar.

- Hoy son diez años de la muerte de mis padres – le dije intentando controlarme – y murieron por mi culpa.

Y como había estado haciendo todo el día, empecé a llorar, no sabía como era posible que aun tuviera lágrimas que derramar.

Como Edward no me estaba entendiendo, le explique el porque de mi culpabilidad y lo que había pasado ese mismo día, pero hacia diez años. Me escucha atento hasta que termine mi horrible cuento. También le dije que siempre tenía pesadillas, pero que al día siguiente no las recordaba.

Cuando termine mi relato, me dijo que no debía culparme por eso, que los accidentes sucedían y que todos, en algún momento, debíamos morir.

- Tu no – le comente medio divertida – vas a vivir por siempre.

- Quien sabe – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros – ¿quién no te dice que afuera no esta un loco que me puede prender fuego?

- Tienes razón – le dije soltando una risita.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que yo lo rompí.

- ¿Edward? – le hable y el volteo a verme – me preguntaba si… ¿me llevarías al cementerio?

Me dedico una sonrisa, que hizo que dejara de respirar por un segundo y asintió. Se puso de pie y me tendió su mano. Sentí la frialdad de su piel al tomarla y también un cosquilleo extraño. Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde van? – nos pregunto Emmett.

- A… - empezó a decir Edward, pero lo interrumpí.

- Edward va a llevarme a mi casa – le mentí.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Si, sin Alice, no es lo mismo, además, tengo tarea.

- ¡Ah! Bien, nos vemos mañana y mucho cuidadito eh Carlie, no te vayas a aprovechar de Eddie.

- No te preocupes – le dije y salí.

Edward me abrió la puerta del auto, se lo agradecí, luego se subió el y nos fuimos. Le pedí de favor que llegara a la única florería que había en Forks, no quería llegar con las manos vacías a visitar a mis padres. Llegamos al establecimiento y compre una rosa blanca y una roja. A mi madre le habían gustado las blancas, porque decía que eran pureza, paz y tranquilidad, mientras que a mi padre las rojas, porque eran sexies y del color de la pasión.

Llegamos al cementerio y respire varias veces antes de decidirme a bajar del auto. Cuando lo hice, Edward me estaba esperando con una sonrisa. Se la devolví a medias y entre al cementerio.

No era muy grande, todas las lapidas eran de mármol gris, menos tres, dos eran cafés y una blanca.

Llegue a la tumba de mis padres y vi que ya había flores en ellas y por la forma y los colores, todas eran de La Push. De seguro el abuelo ya había venido.

Me hinque frente a las tumbas y acomode las rosas. Sentí el viento frio en mi rostro y unas lagrimas se escaparon de mi ojos. Después de llorar todo el día, aun tenía lágrimas que derramar. Si seguía así, me iba a deshidratar.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y supe que era Edward, intentado decirme que me tranquilizara.

- Me siento tan culpable – le dije con voz llorosa.

- Fue un accidente, nadie es culpable en los accidentes – me dijo – ¿crees que a tus padres les gustaría verte culpándote por su muerte? En donde estén, ¿crees que ellos son felices viéndote sufrir así?

Esa era una cuestión que nunca en diez años me había planteado. Sabía que a ellos no les gustaría verme así, y que, si pudieran verme, estarían tristes.

- Supongo que no – le respondí. – pero no puedo evitarlo.

- No es bueno para ti el culparte y no te sirve de nada. No digo que dejes de extrañarlos, porque es imposible, pero en un día como hoy, en lugar de culparte, recuérdalos, en todo lo bueno que te dieron e hicieron por ti. Si vas a llorar, que no sea porque te sientes culpable, si no porque los recuerdas.

Me quede un momento viendo las lapidas y luego levante la vista al cielo.

- A mi padre no le gustaba verme llorar, me decía que cada vez que lo hacia, los ángeles en el cielo también lloraban. Y cuando me lo decía, dejaba de llorar, porque no me podía imaginar el sufrimiento de los ángeles por mi causa, y también, que cada vez que sonreía, ellos jugaban y sonreían junto conmigo.

- ¿Y no crees que ya haz hecho llorar a muchos ángeles el día de hoy? – me pregunto.

Voltee a verlo y sonreí.

- Supongo que si – le dije y luego volví a ver el cielo, imaginando que al sonreírle, le sonreía a mis padres.

Dejamos el cementerio, fue a llevarme a mi casa y le agradecí todo lo que me había dicho el día de hoy.

Tenía razón, debía llorar por recordarlos, la culpa seguiría ahí, pero debía intentar no pensar mucho en ella. Y tal vez, algún día, me perdonaría a mi misma.

* * *

_**Para las que han preguntado que tiene que ver Jane con los sueño de Carlie, les digo que pronto lo sabran xD jajajaja siii soy mala!**_

_**Y ya se que deje cabo sueltos con lo de Irina, pero tambien, luego lo sabran :)**_

_**Besos y espero sus coments!**_


	25. Book 2- Chapter 5

**POV Edward.**

Luego del aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Carlie, las cosas regresaron a la normalidad. Cuando salía de clases y si no tenia tarea, se podía pasar el día entero con Emmett viendo deportes o jugando videojuegos (para gran trauma de Alice); o a veces, iba y se encerraba en el despacho de Carlisle a leer, sabíamos que seguía en casa porque todos escuchábamos su corazón y también, había veces que me llevaba al piano a que le diera conciertos privados.

Fuimos por ella y luego de comer, supe que era el día del concierto de la semana y lo supe por la forma en la que me miro.

- O te levantas por tu libre voluntad o voy por ti – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y si me niego? – le pregunte. No me respondió y volteo a ver a Jasper. – tramposa.

- En la guerra, el amor y la música, todo se vale.

Me levante de donde había estado sentado y me dirigí a la habitación donde estaba el piano. Carlie muy amablemente me abrió la puerta, me guio hacia el taburete para que me sentara y luego ella se sentó en el sillón que había.

- ¿Que te gustaría escuchar? – le pregunte.

- Mmm…no se – me respondió – sorpréndeme.

Voltee a verla y luego al piano. Sorprenderla.

Siempre de decía lo mismo. Esta niña era tan complicada, por eso ella y Alice a veces peleaban, se parecían demasiado y las dos obtienen lo que querían.

Pero esta vez, si la iba a sorprender, porque iba a tocar una canción nueva, que traía en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y era solo para ella.

Empecé de manera que pareciera una canción para niños, pero conforme fui avanzando, se torno un poco mas madura, sin que dejara de perder la inocencia del principio. La muchacha que tenia a lado había sido mi inspiración. La conocí siendo una niña, intentaba verse madura, pero no lo era, seguía siendo inocente, aunque intentara ocultarlo.

Termine la canción como la había empezado, voltee a ver a Carlie y tenia la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en le rostro. Dio un suspiro digno de alguien que esta enamorado, luego regreso a la realidad y volteo a verme. Su mirada denoto nerviosismo, al igual que la sonrisa que me dedico. Me hubiera gustado saber que o en quien pensaba al escuchar la canción.

- ¿Canción nueva? – me pregunto.

- Así es – le respondí.

- Mira que bien – me dijo. Se levanto del sillón y avanzo hacia mi, con la mano de hizo una seña de _muévete un poco_ y se sentó a mi lado – ¿ahora qué te parece si me enseñas a tocarla? – me pregunto con una cara al estilo _Alice_, las cuales, antes no hacia. Ya algo había aprendido del duende.

- Mmm…no se – le respondí.

- ¡Ay! Anda Edward ¡por favor! – voltee a verla e intento convencerme con una sonrisa y casi lo logra.

- Con una condición – le dije, no muy seguro de que fuera buena idea poner esa condición que se me acababa de ocurrir.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que…- iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero en este caso, las paredes _si escuchan_, así que tome mi celular y se lo escribí en una plantilla de mensaje de texto:

_Que aceptes salir a cenar conmigo, obvio solo tu vas a comer, pero…no se, de vez en cuando es bueno hacer algo que parezca "normal"…que dices? Y tal vez podría ser el jueves, a eso de las ocho, para no hacer enojar a Jacob alejándote otro sábado de el._

Termine de escribir y me di cuenta de que la casa estaba muy silenciosa. Le entregue el teléfono y el hice una seña de que leyera con la mirada.

Conforme lo iba leyendo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Levanto la vista y me miro.

- ¿Es enserio? – pregunto.

- Me temo que si. – le respondí.

- En ese caso, acepto – me dijo y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué aceptas? – pregunto Alice y vio el celular en la mano de Carlie y se lanzo sobre el, pero Carlie fue mas rápida y borro lo que había escrito. – ¡ay! ¿Porque lo borras? ¿Que decía?

- No te voy a decir – le dijo Carlie sonriendo.

- ¡Por favor! Dime – le pidió Alice asiendo puchero.

- Mas tarde – le dijo Carlie.

- ¡No! ¡Dime ahora!

- Ya que me lleves a mi casa.

- ¡Ahora!

Carlie la miro frunciendo el ceño, levanto la mano en puño y la puso frente a Alice. Así era como decidían cual de las dos haría su voluntad, jugando _piedra, papel o tijera._ Lo que hacia que Alice se enojará, pues al no poder ver a Carlie, no podía saber que iba a poner.

- Esta bien – dijo Alice enfadada – a las tres…una…dos… ¡tres!

- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Carlie se quedo con _pierda_ y Alice con _tijera_, por lo que Carlie aplasto las tijeras de Alice y sonrió triunfante.

- Ni modo, te enteraras hasta que me lleves a casa.

- De acuerdo – le dijo Alice y salió de la habitación.

Carlie se volvió a acomodar en el taburete y volteo a verme.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte.

- ¿Como que qué? Enséñame a tocar la canción – me dijo.

- Aun no – le dije – primero lo primero.

- ¡Ah! Ósea que primero…- se quedo con las palabras en la boca y movió mi celular, que aun tenia en la mano.

- En la guerra, el amor y la música todo se vale – le dije sonriendo.

Me miro entrecerrando los ojos y escribió algo en el celular. Cuando termino, me lo entrego.

_Y al parecer en las citas también._

Levante la vista para verla, me hizo una mueca y luego me saco la lengua indignada. Pero no le duro mucho, porque empecé a tocar una de las canciones que la hacían reír. El _can-can_ siempre lograba sacar el enojo y la indignación de esos ojos verdes.

Tal vez Carlie se había librado de la _Alice entrometida_, que le preguntaba a cada momento que era lo que le había escrito, pero se había ganado a la _Alice desesperada_, que cada cinco minutos le preguntaba a que hora se iba a ir a su casa.

- Alice, si quieres córreme – le dijo Carlie.

- Lo haría, pero Esme se va a enojar si lo hago.

Las dos voltearon a ver a Esme, que estaba dibujando en un cuaderno, y esta se limito a ver a Alice con una mirada de advertencia.

- ¿Vez? - dijo y Carlie empezó a reírse de la cara de desesperación de Alice.

A eso de las siete, Carlie se despidió de todos y Alice salió bailando de la casa en dirección al auto. Les abrí las puertas a ambas y luego me subí yo. En cuanto me puse en marcha, Alice abordo a Carlie con preguntas.

- ¿Que había escrito en el celular? ¿Porque no se lo dijiste en voz alta? ¿Porque lo borraste cuando entre? – Alice nos miraba a Carlie y luego a mí al hacer cada pregunta.

- El celular decía que Edward me invita a cenar el jueves. – dijo Carlie.

- No se lo dije en voz alta, porque no quería que todos se enteran – le dije yo.

- Y lo borre, pues porque por algo lo había escrito en lugar de decirlo. – le dijo Carlie con obviedad.

Alice no dijo nada, estaba procesando la información dada y justo antes de que gritara, logre decirle a Carlie que se cubriera los oídos.

- ¡AH! ¡VAN A TENER UNA CITA!

- Es una salida de amigos – le dijo Carlie alejando sus manos de sus oídos.

- ¡Que salida de amigos ni que nada! Esas cosas no existen entre personas del sexo opuesto – le dijo Alice – ¡es una cita!

- Bueno, y si lo fuera, ¿qué? – le pregunto Carlie a la defensiva.

- ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada, ningún problema. – le respondió Alice al borde de la felicidad extrema.

Durante todo el camino a la casa de Carlie, Alice no dejo de vernos, de sonreír y de mover las manos de manera desesperante. Cuando llegamos, Carlie se bajo y se despidió. Arranque el carro cuando vi que cerró la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Van a tener una cita! – me dijo sin pensarlo.

- No es una cita – le dije.

_¡Sí! ¡Cómo no! Y yo mañana regreso a ser humana ¿no?_ Pregunto su mente con sarcasmo.

- Pues es muy posible.

- Edward, ¿ya vas a admitir que te gusta? – me pregunto y le respondí sin pensarlo.

- Si.

- ¡AH! – Grito contenta – ¡lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! ¿Quieres que averigüe su tu también le gustas? Bueno, solo seria para asegurarme, porque estoy segura de que si.

- No Alice, si ella siente algo por mi o no, prefiero que ella sea la que me lo diga.

- De acuerdo – me dijo contenta.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y luego le hable.

- Alice.

- ¿Dime?

- No digas nada.

- ¿Porque no? – pregunto con voz de niña regañada.

- Porque no soportaría, ni Carlie, ni yo, la burla y los comentarios no deseados de Emmett, ya suficiente tengo con que cada vez que nos ve salir juntos y solos, le diga que no se vaya a aprovechar de mí.

- Esta bien… ¿le puedo decir a Esme?

- ¿Que parte de _no digas nada_ no quedo clara?

- ¡Ay Edward! ¡Vamos! Es _Esme_. ¿Crees que se va a burlar de ti o de Carlie? Al contrario, le daría mucho gusto. – Me dijo – ¡por favor! Se lo tengo que decir a alguien ¡o voy a explotar! Y si alguien sabe guardar secretos, es Esme.

- Esta bien, pero procura que nadie las escuche.

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes – me dijo contenta.

Durante el camino de regreso, su mente no dejo de idear los posibles escenarios de la cita y como podía concluir. Pero en todos, al final, terminábamos en un apasionado beso.

**POV Carlie.**

Luego de que Edward me pidiera salir con el, no pude dormir bien. Durante las noches me despertaba constantemente y no solo eso, en clase no ponía atención.

Cuando Alice grito que tendríamos una cita, sonó lindo, pero, _si seria una cita?_ O tal vez, como yo misma había dicho, solo seria una salida de amigos. No podía saberlo.

Una parte de mi buscaba desesperadamente que la salida del jueves fuera una _cita_, pero otra, a la cual no quería ponerle atención, gritaba muy fuerte que no me hiciera ilusiones, porque era imposible que Edward se interesar en mi, no luego de saber que _el_ había estado, y tal vez, aun estaba, enamorado de mi abuela.

Tampoco se lo iba a preguntar para despejar mis dudas, eso seria insensible de mi parte, por lo que no iba a permitirme confundir sucesos que pudieran ocurrir ese día.

Edward me había pedido que saliéramos el martes, por lo que el miércoles, me la pase todo el día con Alice dando vueltas por los alrededores de la casa y platicábamos lo bastante alejadas como para que nadie nos escuchara, pues según me había dicho, Edward no quería que nadie supiera, en especial Emmett, por lo que no me queje. Era una suerte no haber heredado en sonrojo de mi abuela cada vez que algo me daba vergüenza, porque de haber sido así, cada vez que Emmett decía que no me fuera a aprovechar de Edward, mi cara seria una bola roja.

El jueves me desperté mas temprano que de costumbre y con la sensación de haber estado siendo observada. _Genial!_ Ahora esto de salir con Edward me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Alcance a prepárame un desayudo medio decente y para luego irme.

Durante todo el día no puse atención a absolutamente nada, tanto así, que en la clase de deportes, en la cual no era experta, pero no me iba tan mal, recibí más balonazos que de costumbre.

Cheryl y Amanda me preguntaron porque andaba tan fuera de la realidad y les dije que era por algo sin importancia, pero las dos me conocían muy bien como creerme, pero igual, no insistieron.

Cuando Alice y Edward llegaron por mi, mis amiga me advirtió que tendríamos que irnos temprano a mi casa.

- _Tenemos_? – le pregunte – _tenemos_ quienes?

- Como que quienes? Tú y yo, ni creas que voy a dejar que te vayas en jeans y camiseta a su cita.

Otra vez la palabra _cita_ sonó muy linda y sentí que se me contraía el estómago.

- Pues la verdad, pensaba irme con lo que traigo puesto – le dije.

- Es broma, verdad? – me pregunto Alice alarmada.

Negué con la cabeza seria y estaba segura, de que ella hubiera sido humana, le habría dado un ataque cardiaco. Se quedo seria e inexpresiva ante mi afirmación, pero desafortunadamente, gracias a Edward, que me estaba viendo por el espejo retrovisor del carro, empecé a reírme. Tenia una cara que decía _deja de atormentar a mi hermana_ y lo tuve que hacer.

- Alice! Es broma! – le dije – seguramente me voy a ir así como ando.

- Te juro que estaba a punto de golpearte – me dijo mas relajada.

Ahora la inexpresiva era yo, voltee a ver a Edward asustada en busca de saber si era verdad o no.

- Si le paso por la cabeza – dijo ante mi cara – pero vio lo que le iba a pasar si lo hacia, así que mejor reconsideró la idea.

- Y que le iba pasar si lo hacia? – pregunte curiosa.

- Adiós tarjetas de crédito – dijo Alice con miedo.

Empecé a reírme por la cara de Alice, estaba segura de que eso era como decirle _vas a morir._

Las pocas horas que iba a pasar en la casa de los Cullen, se fueron demasiado rápido para mi gusto y a las cinco treinta Alice me aviso que ya era hora de irnos. Rosalie nos pregunto a donde íbamos y Alice le mintió diciéndole que me iba a ayudar con una tarea. Me despedí y nos fuimos.

- No te sientas culpable por mentirle – me dijo cuando le comente que no me agrado la idea de decir una mentira – luego de la cita se van a enterar.

- No es una cita – dije escupiendo las palabras con cierto sabor amargo.

- Intenta convencerte de eso y no lo vas a lograr.

- No necesito _intentar_ porque ya estoy convencida.

Voltee a verla y puso los ojos en blanco.

Llegamos a mi casa y salto del auto. Estaba desesperada por buscarme lo que me iba a poner.

- Tu metete a bañar en lo que yo asalto tu armario. – me dijo y eso hice.

Cuando salí, Alice tenía casi toda mi ropa sobre la cama y se paseaba frente al armario. Me senté en una esquina libre y espera a que terminara su inspección a los vestidos que tenía enfrente.

- Muy bien, te pondrás este – me dijo entregándome en vestido negro con flores rosas y turquesas que había comprado. – y con estos zapatos – y me entrego unas sandalias negras.

- Ok. – le dije.

Tome lo que me daba y me fui al baño a cambiarme. Salí y me pare frente a Alice.

- Ah! Te vez divina! – me dijo contenta. – ahora siéntate, porque te voy a peinar y maquillar.

- No te vayas a exceder en el maquillaje – le dije – no quiero verme como si trajera una mascara puesta.

- No te preocupes, confía en mí.

Sentí las frías manos de Alice en la cabeza y supe que me había recogido el cabello, porque no sentía mis típicos mechones sobre el rostro. Luego, empezó a maquillarme y yo no dejaba de mover los pies, estaba muy nerviosa y sabía que Alice ya se había dado cuenta de eso, porque mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

- Tranquila – me dijo – toda va a salir bien.

- Gracias – le dije – y estoy tranquila.

- Querida, ve y dile eso a una persona que no escuche tu alocado corazón latir como si lo tuviera justo a un lado del oído. – me dijo sonriendo.

- Cierto, lo siento.

Luego de un rato mas, me dijo que ya estaba lista. Me levante de inmediato y me fui a ver en el espejo. Di un suspiro al verme.

Alice me había recogido el cabello estilo japonés, para que combinara con en vestido y el maquillare era bastante discreto.

- Como te sientes? – me pregunto.

- Nerviosa.

- Y aparte de lo obvio?

- Aparte de eso, me siento…linda. – mire el reflejo sonriente de Alice y también sonreí.

Luego, de la nada, volteo a un lado, frunció el ceño y luego sonrió.

- Creo que ya llegaron por ti.

- Como sabes? – el auto de Edward lo traía ella, pero obvio, el no necesitaba el auto para venir.

Alice me miro con incredulidad y se toco un oído. Claro, lo había escuchado. Un segundo después, escuche que llamaron a la puerta de entrada y si antes me había sentido nerviosa, ahora estaba aterrada.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera y no pudiera pasar en la dichosa _cita._

* * *

_**Oh! El amor esta en el aire! 3**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado :D espero sus rvws y sus teorías de como pasara la "salida de amigos" de Carlie y Edward.**_

_**Besos bellas lectoras!**_


	26. Book 2- Chapter 6

_**Sorry por el retraso, espero y les guste! :D**_

* * *

**Cap. 6**

Respire profundamente varias veces en un intento de controlar mi ritmo cardiaco, pero no estaba funcionando.

- Bueno, ya me voy, aquí esta tu bolso, suerte y aquí están las llaves del auto – me dijo Alice, me puso el bolso y las llaves en las manos y salió por la ventana sin darme tiempo de decirle nada.

Me quede donde estaba y escuche la puerta de nuevo. Reaccione de inmediato y salí corriendo de la habitación. Baje las escaleras apresurada y por suerte, no me caí ni nada por el estilo. Estando parada frente a la puerta, cerré lo ojos, los volví a abrir y luego sonreí para intentar sacar la tención.

Puse una mano sobre el picaporte y abrí la puerta.

Afuera, parado debajo del porche estaba el vampiro mas guapo que había visto sobre la faz de la tierra, no es que conociera muchos, pero de los pocos que conocía, estaba segura de que no iba a encontrar a otro tan guapo, caballeroso y sobre protector.

Edward sonrió al verme y le devolví la sonrisa.

- Lista? – me pregunto.

- Listísima – le respondí y le entregue las llaves.

Salí de la casa y pude apreciar bien como iba vestido el. Traía puesto un traje de color gris obscuro y una camisa blanca. _No podía verse mas guapo?_ No, definitivamente, no podía verse más guapo.

Avanzamos hacia el carro, como todo el tiempo me abrió la puerta para que me subiera, luego se subió el y nos fuimos.

Le pregunte que si a donde iríamos y me dijo que era una sorpresa, que no fuera desesperada.

Así que intente no verme desesperada, nerviosa y con ganas de vomitar. En el camino a donde fuera que me iba a llevar, le pregunte que si los demás ya sabían que íbamos a salir y me dijo que de seguro si, porque Alice le había advertido que lo iba a gritar en cuanto llegara a casa. Eso significaba que debía irme preparando psicológicamente para todo lo que Emmett pudiera y no pudiera decir el lunes que me viera.

Me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a Port Angeles porque vi un letrero que lo decía. Anduvo por unas calles y llegamos a un restaurant que ya había visto antes y siempre estaba lleno porque era el mas _decente_ del lugar. Este tipo de establecimientos solo se encontraban en Seattle.

Se estaciono, sentí una punzada de nervios en el estómago y el corazón, que ya tenía controlado, se me descontrolo de nuevo y era obvio que Edward se daría cuenta.

Me abrió la puerta y estaba segura de que en cuanto me pusiera de pie, me iba a caer a causa del temblor que tenia en las piernas, pero, no fue así y pude caminar de manera normal.

Al llegar a la entrada, estaba un chico que nos abrió la puerta y por la mirada que le lanzo Edward, pude imaginar lo que había pensado, porque, literalmente, me había _comido_ con la vista. Adentro, había una pequeña recepción, detrás del mostrador estaba una muchacha y nos acercamos a ella.

- Buenas noches – saludo Edward.

La recepcionista levanto la vista y no necesite leerle la mente para saber en lo que estaba pensando, en la cara de lujuria que puso, se le noto.

- Buenas noches – saludo ella con voz sexy.

_Pff! Lo siento amiga, pero el ya tiene acompañante!_ Menos mal Edward no podía ver lo que yo pensaba.

- Tengo una reservación a nombre de Edward Cullen – le dijo el tranquilo.

- Claro – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al saber su nombre, busco entre los papeles que tenia y saco uno – una reservación para…dos?

Miro el papel como si no lo creyera y luego, por primera vez se percato de mi presencia. Volteo a verme con cara de incredulidad y yo le sonreí al mismo tiempo que pasaba mi mano por el brazo de Edward.

_Si querida, no te equivocas y EL viene conmigo._

Edward volteo a verme y por mi visión periférica vi que sonreirá ante lo que estaba haciendo. La recepcionista me sonrió de manera forzada y nos dijo que la siguiéramos. Entramos al lugar y nos guio hasta una mesa que quedaba medio oculta de la vista de los curiosos.

- En un momento vendrá alguien a atenderlos – nos dijo.

- Gracias – le dije con cara de _ya vete._

En cuanto la muchacha se perdió de vista, Edward empezó a reírse.

- Que es tan gracioso? – le pregunte.

- Aparte de tu actitud y los pensamientos de la recepcionista? – me pregunto con sarcasmo.

- Si, aparte – le respondí.

- Creo que nada.

- No necesite leerle los pensamientos para saber que pasaba por su cabeza cuando te vio, soy mujer y tengo un sexto sentido.

- Y según tu, que le paso por la cabeza?

- Imagino que lo mismo que al muchacho de la entrada que me comió con la mirada – le respondí y en su cara se formo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, que disimulo de inmediato.

_Fue mi imaginación, o se había puesto celoso?_ Mmm…definitivamente mi imaginación.

Una mesera (que al igual que la recepcionista, se quedo pasmada al ver a Edward) nos entrego la carta y vi como se iba en contra de su voluntad.

- Que te gustaría comer? – me pregunto Edward viendo la carta.

- No se, deja me fijo que se me antoja – le dije.

Todo se veía que estaba muy bueno, tal vez no eran tan buenos como Esme, pero había que darles la oportunidad. Decidí que probaría una pasta y un filete en su jugo, que eso significaba, tendría algo de sangre. Si, a veces era medio carnívora.

- Yo pido la pasta y tu el filete – le dije a Edward – tienes cara de que te gusta la carne en su jugo.

Volteo a verme ante el sarcasmo y el doble sentido de las palabras y yo le sonreí. La mesera llego a tomar nuestra orden. De beber pedí una limonada y Edward vino, lo que no encontré lógico.

- Y el vino para que? – le pregunte – no estarás pensando en que yo me lo voy a tomar, o si?

- No me vayas a decir que nunca has bebido – me dijo y abrí los ojos ante sus palabras. Lo sabias! Sabia que Emmett me había embriagado! – Si – me dijo serio – ya se que Emmett te metió a un casino en Las Vegas con los papeles de Alice y que, además te embriago.

- Ups! Te juro que fue su idea! La de meterme al casino – le dije.

- Y la de embriagarte no? – me pregunto sorprendido.

- Pues… – ya había metido la pata y no quedaba mas que decir la verdad – esa fue idea de los dos; me pregunto que si no quería tomar _algo_ y yo le dije que quería probar el alcohol y el me pidió una margarita, que luego fueron dos y luego tres y luego de la séptima perdí la cuenta…lo lamento.

- Si, yo también lo lamento – me dijo – lamento no haber matado a Emmett cuando me entere, pero ahora ya no hay nada que me lo impida.

- Que!? No! Contrólate! – le dije asustada – no me paso nada, aquí estoy, entera y sin ningún rasguño.

- Menos mal! Si te hubiera pasado algo lo mato y Jacob también lo habría matado; fue un irresponsable al meterte a un casino, aun eres menor de edad y los pudieron haber descubierto. Si hubiera pasado, a Emmett de seguro lo meten a la cárcel, que no seria nuevo en el, le encanta ir de vez en cuando a echarse una _vuelta_, pero si eso hubiera pasado, Esme se habría decepcionado y de los dos, y me supongo que Jacob también. Yo no le he dicho nada a nadie y no pienso hacerlo.

Cuando metió a Esme en la conversación, me hizo sentir mal y al mencionar al abuelo, me hizo sentirme aun peor.

- Tienes razón – le dije triste, levante la vista para verlo y sentí los ojos llorosos.

- No quise hacerte sentir mal – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano – solo que para la otra, no le hagas caso a Emmett e ignóralo.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – le dije con una sonrisa.

La mesera apareció con las bebidas y sus ojos se fueron de lleno a nuestras manos. _Si! Me esta tomando de la mano y a ti no!_ Le sonreí con cara de _muerte de la envidia_ y ella, por deber, me devolvió la sonrisa. Dejo las bebidas en la mesa y se fue. Voltee a ver a Edward y parecía estar muy divertido.

- Que le paso por la cabeza a la mesera? – le pregunte y me vi obligada soltarle la mano para tomar un trago de la limonada que tenia enfrente.

- Una inmensidad de insultos y también el envenenar tu comida, pero lo descarto porque no tenia, ni conocía ningún tipo de veneno que funcionara de manera instantánea.

- Wow! Que agresiva – le dije – y todo por un hombre. – _pero que hombre! _

- Yo diría _y todo por un vampiro._

- Y del cual, puedes resultar ser la cena. – le dije medio divertida y al parecer, el no le vio la gracia. – lo siento! Discúlpame.

- No tienes porque disculparte, tienes razón. – me dijo en tono amargo.

_Bien Carlie! De alguna manera tenias que arruinar la velada no?_

Luego no hablamos mucho, porque llego la cena y todo se veía delicioso. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenia hasta que sentí el olor de la comida. Literalmente me devore la pasta, que estaba bastante rica y luego seguí con el filete, que también estaba riquísimo.

- Como esta? – me pregunto Edward.

- Rico – le respondí – quieres probarlo?

- Gracias, pero ya cene.

- Y que cenaste? – le pregunte.

- Algo parecido a lo que te estas comiendo, solo que con mas sangre, aun tenia el corazón latiendo y el pelaje encima.

- Ok, ya no sigas o no voy a poder terminarlo – le dije imaginándome lo que sea que hubiera cazado.

Termine de cenar y no pasaron cinco minutos, cuando la mesera regreso, pregunto si se nos ofrecía algo mas, le dije que no y se fue llevándose los platos.

- Quieres bailar? – me pregunto Edward.

- Eh?

No me había dado cuenta de que había música, hasta que me lo propuso. Se puso de pie y estiro su mano hacia mí. Sentí el corazón en la garganta mientras avanzábamos hacia la pista de baile que había. Sentía la piel mas caliente de lo normal y agradecía el contacto de su piel fría.

Ya había otras dos parejas bailando, por lo que no me dio tanta vergüenza. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Edward puso sus manos sobre mi cintura y yo alrededor de su cuello. Empezamos a bailar al lento ritmo de la melodía y yo sentía que en cualquier momento iba a escupir el corazón por la boca. Solo esperaba que no.

Sentí muchas miradas en nosotros y recorrí con la vista el lugar hasta que me tope con las miradas de la recepcionista y la mesera. Les dedique a cada una, una sonrisa triunfal, a las dos se les crispo el semblante y empecé a reírme por lo bajo.

- Que es tan gracioso? – me pregunto Edward.

- Las caras de tus _amigas_ – le dije divertida – dime, por favor, que están pensando?

Se quedo concentrado un momento y luego vi en su rostro una sonrisa.

- Que? – le pregunte desesperada.

- Pues la mesera se arrepiente de no haberte envenenado y la recepcionista esta deseando venderle su alma al diablo en este instante, con tal de estar en tu lugar.

Voltee a verlo con una sonrisa y tuve que aguantarme de decir _ y quien no?_

Digo, estaba segura que la mayoría de las mujeres que nos veían, le habrían vendido su alma al diablo por estar en mi lugar. Pero estaba segura, de que aunque lo hicieran, Edward seguiría estando conmigo.

Seguimos bailando por un buen rato, riéndonos de las cosas que pensaban los demás. Si, sabíamos que era algo mal educado, pero nadie lo sabría. Iban a ser las doce treinta cuando Edward me dijo que ya era hora de que nos fuéramos, porque yo mañana tenía escuela. Si por mi hubiera sido, me quedaba toda la noche despierta con el.

Pago la cuenta y nos fuimos. En el camino a mi casa me dijo que tal vez no iría a su casa.

- Todos me van a estar esperando a que les diga como nos fue, en especial Alice.

- Pues, escóndete – le sugerí.

- Imposible, en cuanto de queje en tu casa, Alice será capaz de verme y no habrá forma de esconderme, a menos que me quede contigo o me dirija a La Push.

La idea de que se quedara conmigo no era del todo mala, por mí, encantada, pero no se lo haría saber, eso, era obvio.

El camino de regreso se me hizo más rápido. Se estaciono enfrente de mi casa y yo no tenia ninguna intención de bajarme del auto, pero debía hacerlo. Voltee para despedirme de Edward y no pude evitar suspirar al verlo.

_Genial!_

- Gracias por la velada – le dije sonriendo.

- Gracias a ti por haber aceptado – me dijo también con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos y me perdí en sus ojos dorados. No supe exactamente en que momento nos acercamos más, pero nuestros rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca. Podía sentir su aliento y ese delicioso aroma que desprendía.

_Que demonios estaba haciendo? No! Esto no estaba bien!_ Me grite a mi misma y me aleje.

- Buenas noches – le dije y literalmente salí corriendo del auto.

Entre a la casa, cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella.

_Había estado a punto de besarlo! Había estado a punto de besarlo! Había estado a punto de besarlo!_

Me repetí varias veces y eso no estaba bien, una culpabilidad se apoderaba de mí con el simple hecho de pensar o imaginarme a mi misma en sus brazos, besándonos y sabia muy bien el _porque_ de esa culpabilidad.

**POV Edward.**

Carlie se alejo de mi de inmediato y, aunque no podía ver sus pensamientos, si podía ver sus reacciones y expresiones, y en su rostro de la nada apareció culpabilidad, pero…_de que?_

Llegue a casa y tal como lo había supuesto, casi todos estaban en la sala esperándome. Y digo _casi_, porque Esme y Carlisle no se veían por ningún lado. Estacione el auto y pude escuchar los pensamientos desesperados de Alice. Entre a la casa y todos estaban sentados, esperándome.

- Como les fue? – pregunto Alice en cuanto abrí la puerta.

- Bien – le respondí.

- Edward, no nos quedamos despiertos a hasta estas horas para escuchar un _bien_ – me dijo Emmett – queremos _detalles._

Su mente medio enferma empezó a imaginar miles de situación algo indecorosas que nos incluían a Carlie y a mí.

- Pues lamento que se hayan desvelado – le dije con sarcasmo – pero no hay mucho que contar, nos fue bien y punto.

- Vamos Edward! Dinos! Por favor! – me pidió Alice haciendo puchero.

- No – le dije y me di media vuelta para subir a mi habitación.

- No seas malo! Dinos! – me dijo otra vez.

- Niños! – Nos dijo la voz de Esme desde algún lado de la casa – no sean entrometidos.

- No somos entrometidos mamá – le dijo Emmett – simplemente somos curiosos.

- Pues _la curiosidad mato al gato,_ así que ya no le pregunten nada a su hermano, el les dirá si quiere y si no, respeten su decisión.

Emmett y Alice, incluso Rosalie y Jasper, desearon decirle a Esme que por una vez en el tiempo que teníamos juntos, se pusiera de su lado y no del mío en cuanto a conversaciones privadas.

- Ni modo – dijo Alice – luego tendré que preguntarle a Carlie.

- Y ella si dará detalles! – dijo Emmett emocionado ante la idea.

* * *

_**Les gusto? Espero sus bellisimos comentarios! :***_


End file.
